Lemons are Sweetest Raw
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: This is going to be a series of nothing but lemons and random Naruto pairings, yaoi included; I will take any suggestions or pairings that people want, so please read and tell me what you think! Note: I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS!
1. INTRODUCTION

Lemons Are Sweetest Raw

INTRODUCTION

Hello! Aiko of the Akatsuki here! I present you with my series of lemon one-shots revolving around my favorite and my friends' favorite Naruto pairings; I am doing this because I feel I need more work on stuff like this and this is a good way to widen my writing abilities. I will take any suggestions or requests that anyone has; I will probably end up doing some yaoi one shots too. Please feel free to PM me too; I would love to write any requests that you may have, or you could just include it in a review.

I am writing this in hopes of getting better at writing sex stories and such, because when I get older and become an accomplished writer (xD), that is, after I'm done getting my law degree, I hope to become an author that will put even the great Dante's work to shame (LOL!).

Yes, I am highly ambitious.

This is of course rated **M **for **Mature Audiences**; so if you're not mature, don't read it; yaoi couplings will definately be included later, and this is going to be extremely sexual.

I am not responsible for any nosebleeds, and I **DO NOT** own **ANY** of the characters from Naruto...

* * *

**Here is a list of the one-shots so far (this will be updated regularly).**

_1. Just a Dream_: An Ino/Sasuke one-shot requested by one of my best friends Kelsey.

_2. Surprise Me_: A Naruto/Hinata/Kurenai one-shot requested by Pervy Student Kakashi.

_3. Moonlit Evening_: An Iruka/Kakashi one-shot.

_4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_: An Anko/Kurenai/Hinata one-shot requested by Sexy Kurenai.

_5. Save Me from Myself_: A Naruto/Hinata one-shot requested by Pervy Student Kakashi.

_6. Crazy for You_: A Shikamaru/Ino/Temari one-shot requested by Shika the Brain.

_7. My Addiction_: A Kurenai/Kakashi one-shot requested by Sexy Kurenai.

_8. I Can Never Get Enough of You_: An Anko/Iruka one-shot requested by Pervy Student Kakashi.

_9. What a Girl Wants_: A Naruto/Hinata/Shion one-shot requested by Naruhina Inukag Fan.

_10. Dreaming of You_: A 'not twisted' Naruto/Hinata one-shot requested by rodz and Lelouch of the zer0.

_11. Feminine Affection: _A Naruko (female Naruto)/Hinata one-shot requested by guardianmaster4.

_12. Undeniable: _A Naruto/Samui/Yugito one-shot requested by Brown Paper Bag 51.

_13. Call Me Baby_: A Naruko/Anko/Tsunade/Kurenai one-shot requested by guardianmaster4.

_14. Burnin' Up_: A Naruto/Anko/Tsunade/Kurenai/Hinata one-shot requested by guardianmaster4.

_15. Driving Force: _An Anko/Naruko/Hinata one-shot requested by Mr. Sex-Giver13.

_16. Mission of Seduction: _A Naruto/Tsunade one-shot requested by z-Greece.

_17. Eclipse of the Heart: _A Jiraiya/Tsunade one-shot requested by Pervy Student Kakashi.

_18. Love Sex Magic: _A Sakura/Sasuke one-shot requested by C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.

* * *

So…who's ready for some sweet, lemony goodness?

**Oh! And as of September 26th I am _STILL NOT TAKING ANY REQUESTS_! Once I finish the ones I have now I will start taking them again! Thank You! -Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	2. Just a Dream

Just a Dream

**Author's Note: This is a FanFic dedicated to my wonderful friend Kelsey! This is taking place during Part 2 of the Naruto series. I do not own Ino or Sasuke. Please, enjoy. ^_^ ~**

* * *

I waited a long, long time for the sun to go down; I wished that it would disappear. My body ached after training; from the scratch above my eyebrow to the bruise on my shin. Everything was sore; more so than usual.

My father greeted me amiably upon getting home with dinner, but I was on a diet so I had to pass it up. I didn't even see my mother as I trudged up to my room.

Training as hard as I had messed up my blond hair; twigs were sticking out from my ponytail, which was coming apart and I looked as if I had rolled around in the mud. Disgusting. With a sigh, I plopped onto my bed, too tired to fix my appearance.

Great, I looked like an overworked loser.

How old was I? Oh yeah, that's right, fifteen.

Hah; Sasuke left the village almost two years ago didn't he?

Sasuke…

Closing my sapphire blue eyes, I reminisced of the boy who I had fallen in love with and declared rivalry with Sakura so many years ago. Ah, Sasuke. The class heartthrob. I wondered silently how good-looking he was now and heaved out a sigh, my chest heaving.

Probably sexier than before.

My mind began to drift and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Sasuke…I wish you were still here…

Then, I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

Eyes snapping open, I sat bolt upright, putting up my hands in a defensive position. "Who's there?! You'd better not mess with me, I'm a ninja!" I snarled, half-frightened.

"Hey, calm down, it's only me," a familiar voice murmured as a figure shifted around in the shadows of my room off to the side. I hardened my gaze and found myself staring into a pair of vibrant Sharingan eyes.

A gasp escaped my lips.

"S-Sasuke?"

Before I even had the chance to repeat his name a second time, he leapt forward, throwing me onto my back and shoving his lips into mine. In a split second, my mind went blank as I felt his hands pinning me onto the soft encompassment of my bed.

"Listen," Sasuke growled deeply between kisses, "you can't tell anyone I was here, got it?"

"Uh-huh," I whispered in shock as he kissed me again.

I couldn't believe it; why was Sasuke of all people here?! Any why now?!

"W-wait! Sasuke!" I gasped, trying to push him away. "Hold on!"

Looking up at me with those Vermillion orbs, Sasuke muttered, "What is it? Do you want me to stop?" He narrowed his calculating eyes and I shrank beneath his gaze. Oh gods, he was even more irresistible than before! So gorgeous with those powerful eyes!

"N-no!" I stammered, pleading. "Please, don't stop."

This is too perfect to ruin.

"Very well," the Uchiha closed his eyes and kissed my parted lips again.

This time, I was ready for him.

When Sasuke began his barrage of kisses, I readily opened my mouth to kiss him back. This is what I'd always dreamed of in my academy days; finally, he was mine for at least a night! All mine! I kissed him roughly, hard, trying to show him how much I wanted him.

I could feel him smirk against my lips as he pressed his harder, opening his mouth and breathing into me. He was absolutely breathtaking. Literally.

Gasping, I opened my mouth, needing air badly, but Sasuke shoved his tongue into it before I could. His tongue swirled around my mouth, and still desperate for air I tried to force him out with my own. Before I knew it, our tongues were tangoing in my mouth.

And damn, did he taste good.

Lungs shriveling within me, I broke our connection, panting for air as I turned my head away from him. It felt almost as if I were in an infra-red haze, for my eyesight was diminishing from lack of oxygen and I was sweating hard.

"S-Sasuke…" I could hardly speak, "…I…l-love…"

Before the words could leave my lips, he smashed his face into mine again, kissing me firmly. My eyelids fluttered. How could I deny him now?

Oh god!

I thought my heart would stop when I felt him beginning to nibble on my lower lip, his hands straying to my dirtied skirt as I lay beneath him. I felt his hands clamp over my ass and pull me towards him, up off of my bed. To help, I gladly draped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Sasuke!" I whispered, my voice a moan as his lips traced down my neck, nibbling and nipping. His tongue sank into the hollow of my throat to savor whatever taste was down there, and I inclined my neck further, holding tight to him.

Please! Go lower!

My unspoken plea was to be met as the Uchiha threw me down onto the bed, releasing me from his grip. With one swift movement, he ripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. By the time he was looking back at me, I had already removed mine.

Dizzily sitting up, I neared Sasuke's face, acting the sexiest I ever had. I rested my hand on my heaving chest, running it over the frilly lace surrounding my bra; it was a deep ebony black shade, elegant and accommodating to my appearance.

"Sasuke, I'm all yours," I whispered. "Please, take me!"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

The Uchiha tackled me back onto the bed, I hit my head hard against the pillows but didn't care as he started kissing up at my lips again and went lower. Ugh! He was such a horrible tease! He knew exactly what I wanted! When I whimpered, he smirked, nearing my collar bone and nibbling harder. I moaned.

Oh how I wanted him to explore other places on my body! I couldn't stand the damn tension any longer!

"Sasuke!" I cried out, hoping my parents wouldn't hear.

He ignored me and continued on as slowly as he had before and my heart raced as his lips made contact with the frill surrounding the cup of my strapless bra. He inhaled deeply upon reaching the shell, and ran his tongue around the edges, getting me even more fired up.

My heart was pounding.

Do it already!

Reaching around behind my straightening back, Sasuke fiddled with the clasps binding my bra until we both heard a distinct click. I breathed out a sigh of relief as Sasuke removed it.

The reaction was swift as I realized that my breasts were now easily viewable in the pale moonlight streaming through my window. I could feel my nipples hardening as the cool air swept over them, my breathing quickening.

"Sasuke," I whispered, "please; don't keep me waiting any longer!"

"Hmph."

With his clever tongue, Sasuke allowed it to dip down in between my breasts, teasing me further. Oh, how unfair was he! I released an agitated groan and could hear Sasuke's disapproving grunt as he gradually moved his tongue up one breast.

For once, I didn't envy Sakura.

Poor flat woman; didn't have any boobs at all.

But my triumph over Sakura soon vanished as Sasuke's mouth closed over my nipple.

Rolling the taut peak with his tongue, gently biting down, I could no longer contain the gasps escaping from my lips. The sensations were overwhelming, the joy too much. Oh god! He bit down harder, causing this wonderful pleasure-pain. It wasn't physically possible to stifle my loud moans as I begged for more with each loud exhale.

"Sasuke!" I gasped. He began kneading and fondling my other breast with his strong hands. "Ah! Oh! Harder! Mmm! Nnn! Ah! Sasuke!" I moaned loudly, crying out his name many, many times. His mouth and hand switched breasts and I could hardly stand it anymore.

This was driving me insane.

Then, Sasuke focused on one breast and began to suckle; drawing in my nipple and releasing it with heaved breaths. Tingles ran up and down my spine as he sucked harder, my breathing accelerating. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

I couldn't even tell that he was slipping off my skirt and panties until I felt the cold air sweep under me.

Not only that, but while he was sucking on my breast, I failed to notice that he was nude too.

Hmph. Some ninja I was.

As I gasped for fresh air, moaning and crying out his name, my heart skipped a beat as I felt something beginning to seep out from my "womanhood". Why was I wet down there? I didn't get the chance to even think about it before Sasuke planted another rough kiss on my lips, my breasts pumping against his bare chest.

"No!" I whimpered, seizing his hand and pressing it my breast, right to my nipple. "Don't stop!" He chuckled lightly, a sound I had not heard in so long, and pinched my nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger. I threw my entire body against him.

Pushing me back down with such power and swiftness that I could not believe, Sasuke straddled my body. Oh, what next? I was excited and impatient, unable to wait much longer. That's when I noticed his member.

It was beginning to stick out, silhouetted in the moonlight.

I reached up to touch it, and when I did, Sasuke's hand clamped around mine, wrapping my fingers around his dick. I felt a pleasurable tingle run through my body as it hardened in my hand. For whatever reason, I wanted it in me and I wanted it in me badly.

Apparently so did Sasuke.

Guiding his member towards my womanhood, the two met and I know now that nothing would have prepared me for what happened next.

My screams penetrated the darkness.

Forcing his hard penis in my vagina, I felt myself releasing womanly fluids as Sasuke thrust himself into me over and over again. It was so painful. But I wanted more. Please! Do it again until I like it! Fuck me! Please! He thrust in and out, breathing heavily now, I could feel sweat dripping off of him and falling onto my face as I gripped his shoulders.

"Sasuke!"

It felt like I was being torn apart. My nails dug into his shoulders, my breathing labored and heavy. He grunted, holding back his own pleasured moans. Then, he let one slip as the thrust in and out of me again. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Sasuke! Keep going!"

He continued thrusting, pumping, his member going in and out, in and out. I wanted more, more! I lifted my body only to get it pushed back down as Sasuke did it again and again, I don't know how many times. But with each thrust, it became more and more pleasurable.

A moan erupted from my throat as he grabbed my thighs and held me still, fucking me over and over again. My screams were lost in a dizzy spell and everything went dark…

"Ino? Ino?!"

"Nnn…?" I weakly opened my eyes, mouthing his name. Sasuke…?

"Is she okay?! Inoichi, is she okay?!"

"Huh?" I sat up, holding my head and swaying. What happened?

Both my mother and father were standing worriedly over me and both looked relieved when I spoke their names in disbelief. Where was Sasuke? Glancing around my room, I asked what had happened and my parents exchanged strange looks.

"Well honey," my mother hesitated, "you were screaming and we came to check on you."

"Huh? Screaming?" I pretended like I didn't know what they were talking about.

Then, I realized something.

It was all just a dream.

"Yes! We're just glad you're okay, right?" my mother smiled gently.

I nodded. What else could I do?

"Um, thank you," I murmured, embarrassed, "I…I think I'll be okay now."

It was all just a dream, wasn't it?

Convinced that I was going to be fine, my parents left the room quietly, murmuring hushed "good nights" and "we'll see you in the mornings". When I heard the door close, I felt my heart thud in my chest. I stared into my lap.

It was all just a dream? A dream?!

Tears pooled around my eyes and before I knew it, I was weeping, covering my face with my hands. I stifled my sobs so that my parents couldn't hear and drew my knees up to my face. Everything seemed to be released in that one, agonizing moment.

It had been nothing more than a silly little dream.

But how could I accept that?!

I cried harder.

Well, I had no choice, right? I _had_ to accept that. But still, it hurt knowing that Sasuke and I would never have that kind of relationship. My tears suddenly stopped flowing. Wait a minute! How long had I been caught up in Sasuke?

Was this dream a message telling me that maybe it was time to get over him once and for all?

Suddenly, I was glad that it was just a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: There we go! An Ino and Sasuke FanFic! Complete! Yay! I want to make more random lemons with random people. This was a cute story though, even though I'm usually not a fan of Ino and Sasuke pairings. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! I'd be more than happy to take any suggested pairings!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	3. Surprise Me

Surprise Me

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai one shot dedicated to Pervy Student Kakashi, who made a request for it! I hope that it isn't too terrible, eh-heh…I've never done a threesome before. But, regardless, here it is! ;D**

* * *

The blond nin released a heavy sigh as he traveled down the road, on his way to meet Hinata at her house. He hoped that she wouldn't mind his being so late, but she _had_ said earlier that it was all right for him to be a little late because she had a special surprise for him.

Naruto blushed at the thought; he had been going out with Hinata for months prior to this, and Hinata always seemed to know _exactly_ what he wanted. Sure, she was a little shy and held back, but when it came to the bedroom she gave it her all. He stifled a half-embarrassed, half-excited chuckle. That blue-haired woman was amazing no matter what.

He quickened his pace, now anxious to see Hinata and her 'surprise'.

Rushing a little faster, Naruto soon found himself at the front step of Hinata's porch. His heart raced as he noticed that her father and other family members were out for the weekend. He clenched his fist and threw it into the air.

_Score!_

Knocking avidly on the door, Naruto was practically jumping up and down. He waited, tension building within him. Oh god did he want to know what she had in store for him! The mere thought made him go hard, unusually hard. He felt a sweat drop edge down the side of his face, cheeks burning.

_Come on Hinata! Come on! Come on! Come on! I can't wait much longer!_

After knocking over and over again, continuously, for about ten minutes, Naruto began to wonder whether Hinata was even home or not. He frowned and reached down to give the handle a little twist. To his astonishment, it creaked open. Shrugging, Naruto poked his blond head in; he couldn't see anything in the utter darkness.

"Hinata?" Naruto called. "Hinata? I'm here!"

There was no reply.

Confused, Naruto invited himself in and shut the door behind him; the echo seemed mind-shattering. He tiptoed down the long hallway, unable to see the paintings that were usually hung upon the plain walls, but he could only see faint traces of the glass from the reflected moonlight. The blond nin scratched the back of his head.

"Hinata?"

Still no reply.

Arriving at the staircase, Naruto nervously began climbing up the steps, listening for any noises that might give him a clue as to where Hinata was. Maybe this was all part of the surprise? He blinked. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

_Is that how you want to play? _Naruto grinned. _Well, I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!_

Focusing his chakra to his sensory organs, Naruto tried to perceive Hinata's location. With the enhancement of his hearing, he was able to hear a distinct tap-tap tapping sound, like water. A huge grin spread across his lips as soon as he realized that it was the shower running.

_Hinata…you are the greatest girlfriend ever! _Naruto was so hyped up that he feared he might burst out of his pants. He raced to the bathroom.

Just outside the bathroom door, Naruto could hear the shower faucet running and could feel the warmth of the steam seeping out from underneath the closed door. He glanced to his left and then noticed a white towel sitting on a chair, the pale moonlight illuminating it.

Getting a sense of what the towel was probably for, Naruto wasted no time in discarding his pants, shirt and boxer briefs in exchange for the towel. He wrapped it snugly around his hips and could not help but notice his boner.

A sheepish grin surfaced upon his face. _Hey, hey, it's just Hinata right? This isn't anything that she hasn't seen before, but oh my god! She's going to take a shower with me! Oh Hinata! I will forever worship the ground you walk on! I can't believe how excited I am, but come on! What guy wouldn't be! Hot shower sex! Yes!_

A sort of tickling sensation ran through his entire body as he braced himself for what lied beyond that door.

His hand clamped around the handle.

Naruto twisted the brass knob and the door clicked open. _Here goes!_

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming open the door. "I saw the towel, so I thought that I--!" He stopped short, eyes widening. His jaw dropped. "H-Hinata…?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; his heart and mind began to throb, along with his stiffening length.

Standing in the shower, naked, was Hinata; however, she was entwined in another's arms; through the thick mass of steam, Naruto could recognize the person as Yuhi Kurenai. His heart thudded dully in his chest, blood draining to his fingers, dick erect.

Hinata and Kurenai stood together, nude, kissing each other. Hinata stood on tiptoes, crushing her lips against Kurenai's, their breasts pressed against each other's, nipples grinded together. Hinata seemed desperate to have her tongue in Kurenai's mouth as they kissed loudly, the sound of falling water from the shower drowning out their moans as Kurenai rubbed her legs between Hinata's, almost driving Hinata to the edge.

The blond nin's towel dropped to the floor. Hinata heard it fall, gasped and looked over.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, batting her long lashes at him, cheeks going red.

The Nine-tailed Jinchuriki didn't know what to do as he stood rigid and naked.

Hinata reached for a towel, covering her busty top, although it clearly didn't help much seeing as how her nipples were visible through the fabric. Kurenai stood in the shower, waiting, with an alluring smile. Hinata gracefully leapt to Naruto's side, ivory eyes smiling shyly. Naruto stared, unbelieving. Was _this_ the surprise Hinata had for him?

"Come with me, Naruto," Hinata whispered, holding out a silken white hand dripping with water. God, Naruto could not deny how irresistible she was in that towel, as scantily clad as he had ever seen her. She held a hand to her chest as her towel dropped a little farther, revealing a hint of her large cleavage. Naruto had to try hard to keep his mouth from watering. Hinata beamed at him. "Come on Naruto-kun, I brought Kurenai-sensei too."

Taking Naruto's hand in her's, Hinata began to lead the blond into the shower.

Allowing himself to be pulled along by his beautiful girlfriend, Naruto was enticed to enter the shower where Hinata promptly dropped her towel. He thought he couldn't get any harder. His eyes were glued to her massive chest, breasts ample and rounded, and her nipples began rising into the air upon feeling the temperature change. She was so sexy that Naruto felt he wouldn't be able to wait for them to connect.

Kurenai snuck her hands up behind Hinata and weaved her arms underneath Hinata's arms, allowing her elbows to dig into Hinata's sides, which in turn made Hinata lurch forward. Kurenai open the palms of her hands and cupped them over Hinata's bulging breasts. She swirled a finger around Hinata's breasts, prodding at her nipples. Hinata moaned.

Naruto then blushed, wondering what kind of relationship Hinata had with Kurenai.

"K-Kurenai-sensei?" he stammered. "W-what are _you _doing here? I-I mean…"

The older Jonin flashed him a gentle smile, her crimson eyes shining softly. "Come Naruto-kun; do as Hinata-chan says. We've waited a long time for you to get here; please, join us." How could he refuse an offer like that? Kurenai released Hinata and stepped back into the haze, watching with those omniscient rubies. Naruto looked back at Hinata.

Unsure, Naruto could not decide whether this was all some crazy dream or whether it was reality. The swirling, foggy steam wasn't helping; it only seemed to further cloud his mind. He sucked in a deep breath; Hinata was gazing quietly at him, still waiting.

"Hinata, I think he needs guidance," Kurenai murmured, stepping forward.

Extending a pale arm to Naruto, Kurenai stretched out her hand and grasped his, pulling him into the shower and onto Hinata. All three gasped simultaneously; Naruto smashed into Hinata, his penis grinding against her leg, close to her woman spot; Hinata was smashed between Naruto and Kurenai, her breasts pumping fast and hard against Naruto's chest; and Kurenai was sandwiched between Hinata and the wall, Hinata's ass pushed against her woman spot. Naruto couldn't help but give in to the pleasured smile surfacing upon his lips.

Kissing Hinata hungrily on the mouth, Naruto weaved his tongue inside her hot cavern, tasting her sweet, feminine flavor. She in turn reached down to his stiff length and clasped it between her hands, causing Naruto to gasp. Kurenai again brought her hands to Hinata's breasts from behind and played with her erect nipples. Hinata's moans were the loudest.

Reaching behind herself with her hands, releasing Naruto, Hinata groped for Kurenai, clasping both hands behind Kurenai's ass and forcing her against herself. Kurenai pushed firmly against Hinata, pressing her fingers into Hinata's nipples, and Hinata let out a cry before digging her way between Kurenai's plump cheeks.

Feeling that he wasn't getting nearly enough action, Naruto then kissed and savored Hinata's taste as he licked down her throat with his sticky tongue, nipping and nibbling on her inclined neck. Hinata gasped and moaned with each nibble as Naruto neared her heaving breasts. His face settled between her cleavage and he could hear her heart drumming as the water fell like rain from the shower nozzle. Naruto dragged his tongue across her breast.

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

Landing his tongue on her pink bud, Naruto pushed his tongue hard against her nipple, rolling it around in his mouth before beginning to suck hungrily. Hinata gasped and moaned as her nipple went in his mouth and back out, in and out, in and out, in and out. His teeth sank down into the soft skin to cause a sensational pain that made Hinata feel weak and feeble inside. She moaned in pleasure.

While suckling hard, Naruto kneaded her opposite breast with his fingers, thumbing her nipple and earning all sorts of moans and groans from her lips. He pressed against her and into Kurenai, who moaned with delight as Hinata's body slammed into hers.

Soon, Naruto released his lips from Hinata just in time for her to slam against him, her swelling breasts tackling him against the other wall. Kurenai smiled at this and raced behind Hinata to kiss the back of her neck, pushing her own breasts against the Chunin's back.

Rubbing against Hinata, Naruto teased her and she begged for him to enter her with whimpers. Kurenai tried to console Hinata by kissing her tender skin a little harder, working her tongue against the sensitive spot beneath her earlobe, sucking delicately on the smooth, wet skin. Kurenai smiled as Naruto reached around Hinata to pull at Kurenai's nipples, thus forcing Kurenai closer to Hinata, thus pushing Hinata into Naruto.

Naruto felt an unbearable tension as heat began to pool in his groin, making him sweat all the more. But those small, rolling beads were washed away by the shower water, sweeping away all existence of the perspiration. He guided himself into Hinata, the shower water acting as a slippery lubricant. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Hinata moaned loudly. Kurenai could feel Hinata's yearning need as Hinata stiffened and as Naruto pulled a little harder on Kurenai's nipples, bring Kurenai closer. They were all mashed together, and the closer Hinata was to him, the easier it was for Naruto to get inside her.

Then, Naruto entered her tight hole.

Thrusting into Hinata and then out, Naruto rocked his hips against hers, and Hinata complied, allowing herself to be swayed back and forth. Kurenai moved with them, pressing and pushing against Hinata, cramming her breasts against Naruto's fingers.

The sensations going all around all at the same time was driving each of them crazy.

Hinata moaned again as Naruto pushed harder, entering and disengaging to try to make it as painless as possible. He ejaculated within her just before separating again, spewing cum everywhere and even getting some of it on the shower floor. Hinata's tight hole eventually clamped around Naruto's length, holding him captive.

This time Naruto moaned.

Kurenai rocked her hips against Hinata, urging her to go into Naruto and shoving the blond against the tiled wall. Their naked bodies were all compressed together, each beginning to move up and down, each getting a different pleasure, but a perfect one no doubt.

When Naruto withdrew from Hinata, he found himself faced with Kurenai, her slick wet body sliding over to his and exchanging places with Hinata's. Naruto blushed as Kurenai swept a finger beneath his chin and gave his cheek a little lick. At first he wasn't sure what Kurenai wanted him to do, but he knew what he wanted to do.

He was still hard.

Hoping Kurenai wouldn't mind the intrusion, Naruto guided his hips toward her's, blood pumping in his firm member. Kurenai smiled sweetly at him, expecting him to do something with her; much to Naruto's embarrassment, she couldn't keep her hungry crimson eyes off of him. He tried to grin, but soon forgot his embarrassment when the kunoichi slammed into him, hips connecting. Hinata was shoving against Kurenai's back.

"Sensei," Hinata whined, locking her hands around Kurenai's stomach and pressing her eagerly towards Naruto. "Please hurry sensei…please…I…want more of Naruto-kun too…"

Kurenai nodded her head and pulled Naruto against her, making sure that he could feel every aspect, every curve of her body. Naruto flushed, feeling the large breasts against his chest and longed to suckle at least a little, but his lower half couldn't wait much longer.

Carefully, Naruto reached down to guide himself into Kurenai.

The patient, older kunoichi waited a moment before she felt something cram into her. Her eyes flashed and she jumped a little at the intrusion as Naruto began to try and make his way into her, his head disappearing. Kurenai released a euphoric cry.

Before Naruto could even begin to thrust, his entire length had slipped out of sight.

Hinata's hands clawed up Kurenai's stomach to her plump breasts, just waiting for Naruto to finish fucking her teacher, but it didn't seem like they had even begun. Hinata impatiently clamped her hands around Kurenai's breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers, pulling and pushing against her back with her own breasts.

Then, hearing Hinata's little dissatisfied whimpers, Naruto began to move in and out of Kurenai, starting slow at first, but quickly realized that there was no need for him to be so hesitant. His hips began to move faster.

"Nnn…ohh…ahhh…" Kurenai moaned, eyelids fluttering as Naruto went in and out of her. She could not deny how oddly good he was at timing his thrusts and now understood why Hinata was so impatient. "Faster Naruto-kun…mmm…ohh…faster…!"

Doing as he was told, Naruto wasted no time in going faster as he squeezed his eyelids shut, heart pounding. His body felt although it was on fire, his groin flaming as more cum spewed from the head and into Kurenai. Her loud groan of approval echoed throughout the shower, which soon turned to moans of pained pleasure as her hole seized Naruto's entire member.

Eyes wide, Naruto let out a scream of ecstasy.

Kurenai threw her head back, tears mingling with her perspiration as her breathing became so labored she feared she might stop breathing. The blond nin began to slowly pull out of her.

Naruto wriggled his hips free, dislocating from Kurenai.

His girlfriend swiveled around Kurenai, trading places once again.

Naruto didn't know how much more he had in himself, but for Hinata he would do anything.

"One more time, with me," Hinata pleaded, pressing her body against his, the weight of Kurenai backing her. "Please, Naruto-kun…" She began rubbing against him, her wet breasts sticking to his sticky skin, which was soaked from perspiration. "Please…?" Naruto sighed before a mischievous grin played across his lips.

How could Naruto deny Hinata what she wanted?

"You don't have to ask," Naruto whispered, his voice a croak as he began sliding into her.

"Mmm…ohh! Ahhh…nnn! M-more Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as Naruto began to force himself into her and withdraw much faster than he had before, pumping and thrusting in time with her loud moans. Hinata had never felt such a pleasure from Naruto before, but his hard thrusts were so much more pleasing. Her breathing was ragged. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Ohh…Hinata," Naruto groaned, continuing to thrust in and out, the unbearable heat pooling in his groin once again. He knew what was coming as his mind began to throb, vision darkening, and he could feel it leaving him and going into Hinata. He screamed her name as her hole tightened around him. "Hinata!"

The kunoichi gasped loudly, her body jerking backwards and into Kurenai's. "Naruto-kun!" She could feel him inching out of her, and screamed again, eyes wide. "Naruto!"

Gasping and panting from breath, Naruto's yell silenced Hinata's.

"Hinata!"

Eventually, Naruto withdrew from Hinata, breathing hard as he slumped onto the floor.

Falling against Kurenai, Hinata felt her body drain of its energy. Kurenai caught her in her open arms and allowed Hinata to lay her head in her soft breasts as they sank onto the floor. Hinata turned her head over to one of her sensei's breasts and took one of the nipples in her mouth and began to suck hard as they waited for Naruto to get his strength back.

The shower was loud as it continued raining water, washing away the cum and other ejected bodily fluids. Naruto could faintly hear Hinata's suckling on Kurenai's nipple. Then, he heard Kurenai's moan as an indication of how wonderfully Hinata was doing her job. Naruto watched the women with interest.

There was something satisfying about watching two women doing things with each other that seemed to really turn Naruto on. It gave him little tingles to hear Hinata's moans as Kurenai worked a finger into her hole and moved her finger around, causing Hinata to in turn release more womanly fluids onto the shower floor, which then traveled down a stream into the drain.

"Sensei!" Hinata murmured shyly, stopping for a moment. "W-what about Naruto-kun?"

"Oh?" Kurenai smiled, glancing over at the blond boy. "That's right."

Turning around, the two women dragged themselves over to Naruto. The boy gawked at both their bodies; so slender with all the curves in the right places, perfect hips, perfect breasts, all for him. He gladly accepted them as Hinata pulled herself up to his lips, kissing him while taking his hand and pressing it against her breast.

Preferring to stay in Naruto's lower region, Kurenai took his cock and licked the head before delicately placing it in her mouth. She began to suck hard and Naruto almost threw his head back into the shower wall. Hinata silenced his pleasured cries with a rough kiss, sinking her little teeth into his lower lip and nearly forcing him to kiss her back as she pressed against him. He could feel her breasts shoved against him and it gave him so much pleasure.

Licking Naruto's entire length, and trying to fit the whole thing into her mouth, Kurenai sucked harder, making Naruto finally release one loud cry, cum flooding back to him and exiting into Kurenai's mouth. Naruto could hear satisfied noises gurgling from deep inside her throat as she swallowed. Hinata pulled back from Naruto, lips parting as Kurenai motioned for her to go and take a taste of Naruto's member. Naruto felt his eyelids beginning to flutter.

As Hinata took charge of Naruto's lower region, Kurenai took a hold of Naruto's feeble hands and worked them against her large breasts, pressing his fingertips into her nipples and encouraging him to play with her. Naruto tweaked her nipples gently at first but then harder. Kurenai moaned loudly, stomach rising to her throat.

The blue-haired woman at Naruto's groin began fingering his dick, wrapping her tongue around it. Naruto bucked his hips, urging Hinata to go further and do as Kurenai did. Hinata took the head in her mouth and it was odd to feel it there rather than inside her other hole. She began to lightly suck, then harder and harder.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out her name as her sucking became so hard that the blood was rushing to his length, making it stand more rigid, and soon more cum burst forth and into Hinata's mouth. Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could handle. "Oh god!" He began to pant heavily, breathing labored and shallow from a lack of oxygen.

Hinata stroked his length to calm him as Kurenai squeezed his hand to her breast, allowing him to finger her to his heart's content.

Naruto was in heaven.

Kurenai traded places with Hinata again and this time Hinata draped her body over Naruto's, making sure that her breasts were pushed to his chest as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. The Jonin set to work gently massaging Naruto's sore member and running her soothing fingers over his exhausted abdomen muscles. Naruto moaned every so often.

After a couple minutes of just listening to the tinkling of the shower and feeling the two women fondle his body, Naruto could feel his muscles finally easing up, the tension draining from his lower area. As the warm water continued to run, Hinata nuzzled her nose into Naruto's cheek.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata tightly embraced him again and Naruto could feel his head beginning to spin again. "This was so wonderful…"

Weak and fatigued, Naruto feared he might pass out, no, he knew he was going to pass out. He chuckled feebly and replied, "You have no idea…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So…how did I do? *sweat drop* I tried…really hard…it was not easy by any stretch of the imagination, but I attempted a threesome and here it is!**

**Please tell me what you thought; I need to hear people's input and such. PM me if you'd like, my next one shot should be with Kakashi and Iruka.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	4. Moonlit Evening

Moonlit Evening

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Kakashi and Iruka lemon dedicated to the rather cute anime pairing (in my personal opinion; I'm rather fond of this couple) and, as such, is my first yaoi lemon; I hope it didn't turn out too terribly! XD**

I sat correcting papers in my office at the academy, waiting for the night to end. I heaved out a frustrated sigh as I realized how much work I still had left to do; too much. The faint light of the moon seeped into the room through the dusty blinds, illuminating the wooden floor.

As I marked another answer wrong I began thinking of Naruto; how I missed him. Hearing him repeat his dreams of grandeur had always been elevating and uplifting.

But thinking of Naruto made me think of my deceased parents.

Shining dully outside, the moon was still the same as it had been all those years ago when the Kyubi killed them. I held back a sob. Mom and Dad were gone. They would be forever. I sighed to myself; tomorrow was the anniversary of their deaths. It wouldn't have to be if I had stopped them from leaving. Why didn't I?

Because I was too weak.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Why are you crying, Iruka?"

I flinched, startled upon hearing another voice, and spun around.

Much to my surprise, Hatake Kakashi was standing behind me with folded arms. I held back a startled gasp and quickly wiped away the accumulated tears, hoping that Kakashi had not seen them. I choked back a sob and bowed to confer my respect.

"G-good evening Kakashi!" I said hurriedly before straightening up and spinning around; I couldn't let him of all people see me like this.

I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice was calm; I was jealous. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I stammered, pretending to fix my papers. Oh god! Those damn tears were coming back again! I tried to disguise my sniffling with the loud rustling of papers, wiping crazily at my wet eyes. Ugh. Why was I so _weak_?

I felt a firm hand clamp on my shoulder.

"Something's wrong," Kakashi murmured in a matter-of-factly tone. "You can't hide it."

How did he know everything?

I was about to argue back and lie that nothing was wrong, when I hastily turned around and slammed into his hard chest. Before I could apologize, I felt him backing me against the wall, his hands flying to the sides of my face. A heartbeat escaped me and a breath slipped away.

He kissed me.

Paralyzed, I was unable to move, shocked, as the Copy Cat Ninja's mask hung off his chin; his lips pressed against mine, taking away all of my sorrow in an instant. Tears were replaced by beads of sweat. A sort of raspy, choked gurgling made its way up my throat.

"K-Kakashi?" I finally managed. I was sweating hard.

"Mmm?" he smiled at me.

A tingle ran through my body; god, he was even more handsome without his mask on. I was about to say something more when his lips assaulted mine again, only this time he began to nibble ever-so lightly on my bottom lip. Erotic desires whelmed up within me and my mind stopped.

Wait! What was happening?! What was he doing?!

Hesitating, I refused to kiss him back until my mind was cleared up.

"Don't be shy, Iruka," Kakashi whispered in the darkness as his hands held my face affectionately. "I came because you needed me; I will _always_ come for you."

His composed voice, the way he said such kind things, his gentle eyes, and his firm body; they were all so seductive. With trembling hands I nervously reached out and embraced him, throwing my arms behind his back and reaching up to claw at his shoulder blades as he rubbed his leg between mine. I moaned.

"I have come to take your pain away," Kakashi murmured, kissing my lips again.

"Kakashi!" I began, but was silenced by his finger as he touched my trembling lips.

"Shh, don't talk," Kakashi began moving his legs up and down, building an uncontrollable erotic tension within me. I felt my length go hard, a cold sweat edging down the back of my neck. I gulped and shifted uncomfortably, but Kakashi's hands raced to my waist to steady me as his lips crashed against mine again. I felt my stomach rise to my throat.

Oh god…if anyone could save me from my loneliness and despair now, it would be him.

And only him.

"Kakashi!" I groaned outwardly as his hips grinded against mine. I heard him chuckle lightly before kissing me again, his lips moving rhythmically against mine.

My skin bristled upon feeling his lips trail up to my ear to nibble on that sweet spot just beneath my earlobe, while his clever hands stripped me of my vest. I held tight to his back, moaning quietly with each nibble. Little shivers and chills were running so quickly up and down my spine that I feared I might get used to them and tried to move around, bucking my hips against his. I could feel his lips curve into a smile at my actions.

Kakashi's teeth grazed my neck lightly as he swept his mouth back down my face and started kissing my lips again. I shivered, still feeling the trail of wet saliva left by his teeth. I then realized that wasn't the only reason why I was shivering; I was somehow shirtless too.

"You're perfect, Iruka," Kakashi murmured, making me almost jump. "Kiss me…"

I gulped and parted my lips, licking them before kissing his. When I did, he immediately launched his tongue into my mouth and my mind went blank. He tasted so sweet, so strong; I couldn't believe how wonderful he tasted. I pushed back with my own tongue and his forced me back in. Soon, we were in a battle over dominance.

As I held tight to him and kissed him with all my might, he reached up with quick fingers to tweak a hardened nipple. I gasped and moaned as he began to twist a little, giving me quick jolts of pleasure and pure ecstasy. My eyesight was blurring.

Gasping even louder, I felt Kakashi's leg moving up and down against my cock, and I feared ruining my pants as I could feel the heat pooling in my groin and knew that I was going to release soon if he kept that up. His tongue then left his mouth to distract me and I could feel it weaving around the frame of my face.

"Nnn!" I threw my head back as Kakashi's tongue slid down my neck. He breathed out his nose on the damp line of saliva and I shivered. His tongue continued down to my collar bone, gliding over it and exploring down to my chest. My grip on his shoulders tightened as he licked over my nipple, tongue swirling around that raised spot on my chest. He nipped at it with his teeth, causing my head to spin. "Kakashi!" He mouth closed over the firm peak and I gasped.

Then, he began to suck, hard.

I groaned loudly.

Tears of euphoria began to roll down my cheeks as Kakashi switched nipples and held my hips, squeezing my thigh to make my head spin faster. I couldn't see anything; everything was an abyss of darkness. I felt my pants disappear.

Knocking me gently onto the floor, keeping me safe in his caged embrace, Kakashi pinned me against the hard classroom flooring and began avidly kissing my lips again as he straddled my prone body. I felt a slight breeze waft between my legs and shivered again. The Copy Cat Ninja reached behind my head and undid my ponytail as I hung my arms around his neck, begging him to take me with pleading whimpers. He chuckled into my mouth.

With an expert tongue, Kakashi licked back down my chest again to my abdomen, causing butterflies to stir as he looped around my hardened abdominal muscles. One of his hands left my hair to touch my throbbing length, causing the most pleasurable jolts to course through me. He wrapped his strong fingers around it and squeezed lightly.

He then began to caress and fondle my arousal, harder and harder.

"Oh Kakashi!" I moaned. "Please! Please! More!" I gasped as his stripped me of my boxers, my member shooting into the air, now completely hard. Another gasp escaped my lips as I felt a wetness on my member coming not from me but from Kakashi.

My boxers had been replaced by his lips.

Taking the whole of my dick into his mouth, I nearly cried out as Kakashi began sucking hard on my length, pulling it in and out of his mouth. I was on the verge of losing my mind as I felt my groin heating to the point where fluids were beginning to race out.

I soon ejaculated my hot, sticky cum into Kakashi's mouth and all over my stomach.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed at the following silence.

Kakashi quickly seized my member and began to pump it in his hands, my moans shattering the silence. He wanted to make sure that I was good and ready for the next part.

Getting up with a grunt, Kakashi helped me get onto my knees and turn around backwards. I could hear him removing his own pants as his fingers then delved into my crack. A burst of pain shot throughout me and I hoped like hell he had some sort of lubricant on him.

Then, I felt something trying to get inside me and it felt like I was being ripped apart.

His fingers were trying to scissor their way in to create an opening.

It was a pain worse than I had ever experienced before.

"Kakashi!" I yelled in pain as his long, large length entered my tight crack. "H-hurry!"

Trying to make it a little easier on me, Kakashi reached around my back and searched for my throbbing member, grabbing a hold of it and beginning to rub it between his hands as his dick entered my ass until he was sheathed to the hilt; I was screaming in pain.

Oh fuck! It hurt so badly!

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying hard not to focus on the pain and Kakashi began to thrust in and out, hoping that maybe the pain would go away. I hoped it would.

With each consistent thrust, Kakashi soon found that sweet, sweet spot and began to hit it.

My pained screams turned to moans of pleasure.

"Kakashi!" I groaned as he hit my prostate, cum spewing from me again and then from him into me. I couldn't hear myself think anymore, I couldn't see the world around me, I couldn't do anything. Ah, I was lost in my perfect heaven as Kakashi continued his thrusts more pleasurable than anything else, and I could hear him moaning softly too. He stroked and caressed my length, making it all the better for me. I was so overwhelmed by what was going on, that my mind began to fill to the point where I could no longer stand it.

With one more hard thrust, my mind went completely and wholly blank.

I passed out.

* * *

I regained consciousness some time later only to find a folded piece of paper illuminated in the faint moonlight beside my face, a blanket draped over my naked body. I dizzily reached over to pick it up and turned on a light to read it.

_Iruka,_

_Don't continue burdening yourself; I will be here for you; even at the cemetery tomorrow. I don't think you parents would mind one more guest._

_-Kakashi_

More tears ran down my cheeks; he actually knew when the dates of my parents' deaths were? I clutched the piece of paper to my trembling chest and sobbed in silence. Why did it _always_ seem like there was someone there to lift me up when I had fallen down?

Always?

I smiled gently.

Even on this moonlit evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay…um…I really hope that it didn't suck too terribly; being my first yaoi lemon and all. Any and all criticism is welcome (I'm not the wishy-washy boo-hoo-they-hated-my-writing-type)! **

**Please review; if you have any requests at all I would love to hear them! I am planning on doing a Naruto and Hinata lemon soon, as well as an Anko, Kurenai and Hinata lemon (requested by Sexy Kurenai).**

**Thank you as always for reading!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Kurenai/Hinata/Anko one-shot requested by Sexy Kurenai. This is my first yuri one-shot so it could turn out very interesting…XD.**

It all started with a question as the three women sat in a circle among one another. Why were men such pains? Anko had of course been the one to ask it first as she lay on the couch eating more dango, watching the movie that they had popped in.

"You know, you're right," Kurenai murmured, sipping her drink. "Why _are_ men such pains?"

"W-well they aren't _all_ bad," Hinata stammered. _Naruto-kun's okay…but…well…he is kind of slow…I-I don't know! M-maybe Anko-sensei is right though…_

Anko lazily placed a leg on the couch and yawned, snorting to herself. "Yeah they _all_ are! All they ever do is make themselves seem tough and end up battered to hell! Sheesh! And to top it off, most of them are dumb and can't tell when you like them!" She tossed her dango stick into the garbage. Hinata flinched.

The movie ended.

"What do you want to do now, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hmm," Kurenai stared out the window. "You know, I really am sick of men."

"Agreed!" Anko voiced from the couch, scarfing down more dango sticks. "These things are delicious!"

Both Hinata and Kurenai turned to stare at the beautiful wild-woman with an appetite for sweets. Anko winked at them and finished with her food.

"You know, why don't we have a women's night?" Anko grinned.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked and stared at Anko.

With a slight smirk, Anko bounded from the couch to the light switch and flicked it off in one, swift movement. Kurenai and Hinata heard Anko snicker in the darkness. "Come on girls, really, let's make this a _night to remember_."

Hinata's ivory eyes widened as Anko playfully pounced on her.

"Mmm! Hinata-chan, you are just so cute!" Anko purred, licking her cheek. Hinata felt her heart beginning to pound deep in the caverns of her chest, a cold sweat edging its way down the back of her neck as she stiffened against Anko.

"A-Anko-sensei!" Hinata gasped as Anko licked over her trembling lips.

"Don't be shy, Hinata-chan," Anko cooed. "This'll be fun!"

Suddenly, Hinata felt Kurenai arrive behind her and link arms with Anko who was in the front. Hinata soon found herself in a tangle of legs, sandwiched between Anko and Kurenai on the living room floor. The young kunoichi felt her head beginning to spin.

"Anko-sensei!" Hinata cried as Anko licked back up her cheek, swirling her tongue around her heated face. Kurenai reached from behind Hinata and pulled at the top of her tank top, dragging it down ever so much. Hinata felt her stomach coil as her breasts began to bulge out, bra sinking beneath them. She gasped as Anko slammed into her and released a small cry.

Falling backwards onto Kurenai, Hinata found Anko on top of her, breasts bare and nipples rising into the air as Anko bent down to lick over one. Hinata's breathing became heavy and labored. Anko laughed lightly in the darkness.

"You really are adorable," Anko grinned, teasing at Hinata's nipple with her tongue. Hinata moaned.

"A-Anko-sensei!"

"Shh…" Anko took one of Hinata's breasts into her mouth and began to suck, drawing the little rounded peak in and out. As Hinata moaned, Anko could feel Kurenai's hands coming up from behind Hinata and reaching into Anko's lower body. Anko groaned gently as Kurenai slipped her hands underneath Anko's skirt and thong to put her fingers into her tight hole. Anko released a sharp moan and sucked harder. Hinata's moan was louder.

As Kurenai swirled her finger inside Anko, Anko could feel her face heating. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and accidentally bit down a little hard on Hinata, who screamed in an agonized ecstasy. Anko opened her mouth and moaned as her womanly fluids came surging out all over Hinata. The Chunin gasped, her breasts aching.

Then, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as her tank was lifted up and over her head, her clinging bra being torn off and tossed away with it. She felt a pair of large breasts press against her back and assumed them to be Kurenai's. She felt Kurenai's nipples tighten and harden against her skin and reeled forward.

Anko was smirking.

Slipping off her skirt and then Hinata's, Anko ran her fingers up Hinata's leg. Kurenai cupped her hands around Hinata's breasts from behind and fondled them lovingly, pressing her fingers into Hinata's nipples until she moaned. Anko traced her fingers up the inside of Hinata's leg until she met a patch of pubic hair. Hinata felt a cold sweat edge down the back of her neck.

"A-Anko!" Hinata squeezed her eyelids shut as Anko shoved her finger up Hinata's woman spot. She wanted to scream as Anko began scissoring her way into her.

"Damn, you're tight," Anko panted, grinning weakly. She kept her fingers in Hinata's lower region, continuing to move her fingers back and forth, kissing up Hinata's body from her navel. She kissed up between her breasts and licked over her nipples before going up her throat. She allowed her teeth to graze across Hinata's collar bone and Hinata moaned.

One moment she felt like she was being ripped apart; the next she was being overwhelmed by wonderful sensations; Hinata didn't know what to do as the more painful feelings overtook her. She threw her head back and it landed in the curve of Kurenai's neck; when she twisted her head to the side, Hinata found herself gazing down at Kurenai's breasts. She gulped.

Then, Hinata's attention for her sensei was diverted as Anko found that sweet spot within Hinata. Her white eyes went wide and she screamed as Anko found that perfect spot at long last. Hinata wasn't sure if she would be able to remain conscious.

"_Anko-sensei!_" Hinata cried.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Anko cooed as Hinata lurched forward, expelling her womanly fluids.

Anko withdrew her wet fingers at length and licked them. Ah, how sweet and pure Hinata's unadulterated taste was. Hinata was breathing hard, her breathing more labored than it had ever been, breasts heaving as she struggled to get oxygen.

Before Hinata even had the chance to start breathing properly again, Anko grinded into her and she fell backwards into Kurenai. Each was scrambling around the other and it became a mad groping session; moans escaping from all of their lips.

Then, Anko caught Kurenai's eye and Hinata held onto her sensei, whimpering for her love as well. Kurenai smiled at Anko and pinned her down upon the ground, kissing her surprised lips. Anko kissed her back, harder, as she wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck. Hinata threw her arms around Kurenai's body, searching for her breasts and squeezing them.

Kurenai emitted a deep groan from her throat.

Anko laughed huskily as Kurenai's teeth began gnawing down her neck, leaving behind little marks. Kurenai licked greedily over Anko's body, partially jealous of this beautiful woman's figure. She licked over Anko's collar bone and bit down hard.

"K-Kurenai!" Anko exclaimed, throwing her head back.

"Sensei…" Hinata whimpered, still fondling Kurenai's breasts.

"Anko, you are so beautiful," Kurenai whispered, face dripping with perspiration.

Lunging at Anko, Kurenai attacked her breasts, suckling hungrily at Anko's nipple. Kurenai could feel the taut peak rising and hardening in her hot, wet cavern, and Anko was being driven to the edge as Kurenai bit down a little harder.

"Kurenai!" Anko screamed.

Behind Kurenai, Hinata encouraged her sensei, whispering and moaning her name as she continued groping her breasts and playing with her nipples. Hinata then began driving her leg into Kurenai's crack, making Kurenai shiver in delight.

Anko moaned as Kurenai inserted her fingers into Anko's vagina, still sucking hard.

"Nnn! Oh! Ah!" Anko panted as Kurenai moved her fingers back and forth, widening the hole.

How could something so wonderful hurt so badly?

Vision beginning to cloud, Anko began rocking her hips to urge Kurenai's fingers in. Kurenai continued, searching for that special spot inside Anko, when she found it, she knew. Anko released more womanly fluids and uttered a scream that no one would forget.

"_Kurenai!_"

Hinata continued rubbing her leg up and down Kurenai's crack, making Kurenai moan, which drowned out Anko's pleasured screams of ecstasy. Hinata pressed her mouth against Kurenai's neck, sucking on her skin as Kurenai slowly pulled out of Anko.

"Hurry! Faster!" Anko yelled. "Oh god! Oh _god_!"

Dislodging her fingers from Anko's woman spot, Kurenai left the lovely woman alone and was about to turn to Hinata when Anko bolted up to knock her down.

Throwing Kurenai onto her back, Anko straddled the kunoichi's soft body, and immediately delved into lavishing her with kisses. Kurenai winced as Anko's fingers began digging into her. Hinata threw herself onto Anko's back, shoving her knee into Anko's ass and riding her.

"Oh Hinata-_chan_," Anko moaned, driving her fingers into Kurenai.

"Anko-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata groaned, hearing both women's pleasured moans. "I-I love you two very, very much…"

"And I love you two more than you'll know," Anko wheezed as she finally shoved her fingers into Kurenai's tight hole. Hinata pressed her leg harder into Anko, but even Anko's shouts didn't silence those of Kurenai's.

"_Anko!_"

The crimson-eyed woman released a scream, feminine juices exploding from her woman spot and all over the floor. Hinata toppled off of Anko to lie next to Kurenai. Anko withdrew her fingers and fell onto her side as Kurenai's screams began to fade.

All three of the naked women lay next to one another, gasping for breath.

"S-see?" Anko whispered, lying next to Kurenai. "I told you men weren't…so great…"

Kurenai managed a gravelly chuckle as Anko curled up beside her. "And you were right, Anko-chan. Woman are so much more beautiful anyways." She stroked Anko's flushed cheek and Anko laughed lightly, perching herself on Kurenai's stomach and laying her head atop one of Kurenai's breasts. Kurenai's steady breathing was soothing.

"S-sensei!" Hinata dragged herself over to Kurenai, who allowed Hinata her other breast.

"Come here Hinata," Kurenai whispered.

Nodding, Hinata rested her head on Kurenai's chest and then drew Kurenai's nipple into her mouth and began suckling, remembering how much she had enjoyed it. Kurenai moaned quietly; it tickled a little when Hinata did it. She smiled.

"Yes, women truly are the better sex," Kurenai murmured.

Extending her tongue to lick over one of Kurenai's nipples, Anko replied in agreement, "Of course!" She seemed to have her energy back. "After all, girls just wanna have fun…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!! I hope it wasn't too terrible! Next up is Naruto and Hinata, and then Shikamaru, Temari and Ino! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Save Me from Myself

Save Me from Myself

**Author's Note: Hello readers! It's great to see you all back here, really; this installment was requested by Pervy Student Kakashi who came up with the story plot and everything! I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**

* * *

_You are worthless! _

_No one will ever accept you! _

_No one! _

_Because you are a Jinchuriki host, no one will ever love you!_

_You will always have to bear the pain of being a Jinchuriki alone!_

_Forever!_

Naruto gasped, clutching his head and curling into a ball. The voice of the Kyubi spirit wouldn't stop tormenting him. He began to pant, breathing heavily as sweat poured from his forehead. Why was this happening? Why?

This had been going on for days now; Naruto had since confined himself to his room after lashing out at a couple of the villagers, losing control to the demon within himself. But he hadn't meant to! It wasn't his fault! Now, he was just waiting for Tsunade to take him away…

…and kill him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Naruto slammed his eyes shut and lurched forward. "That's not true!"

_You know it is! You know that's why you never got Haruno Sakura!_

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto shouted.

_You are pathetic! Don't even try to force me back in! You fool!_

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

_You and I both know that you're not strong enough._

"Shut up!"

_Remember, you failed Sakura too when you lost Uchiha Sasuke. You're just a screw-up!_

"I am not!"

_You're a murderer._

"No!"

_I am too strong for you to handle._

* * *

"Something must be done about this!"

Papers were slammed in front of Tsunade by the village elders who stood angrily at her desk. Tsunade hid her face with her hand, trying to formulate a plan to save Naruto. Sakura stood beside her master, jade orbs glimmering with tears.

"Tsunade!" The elders barked again. "If you do not kill him, we will!"

"No!" Sakura screamed out of turn, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't you dare!"

"That's _enough_, Sakura," Tsunade hissed sharply.

Flinching, Sakura nodded and turned away. It wasn't long before she broke down into hysterical tears, sinking onto her knees and sobbing into Tsunade's lap. Tsunade closed her eyes and stroked Sakura's pink head, watching her shoulders tremble.

"Don't let them kill Naruto!" Sakura begged. "Please, please Tsunade-sensei!"

"Don't worry," Tsunade murmured, eyes turning furiously to the elders. "I won't."

Clearing his throat, Himuro growled, "Tsunade! We have been lenient enough with Naruto! Have you forgotten what he did yesterday? What damages were inflicted upon our people of Konohagakure? He nearly _killed _seven people!" Sakura wept harder.

Then, the door clicked open behind them and a frightened Shizune stumbled in.

Tsunade and Sakura looked up. Sakura got to her feet, anxiously waiting for Shizune to say something. The dark-haired kunoichi clenched her fists.

"Milady! I have received news that Naruto may go on a rampage again! W-we have to do something!" Shizune articulated, gesturing wildly to the door. "Konoha is in grave danger! We must evacuate the village now, or else the safety of our people will be at risk!"

"What?!" Tsunade stood up abruptly. "Evacuate the village?!"

"Y-yes!" Shizune shrank back. "I'm sorry! But he might release the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"See?!" Koharu hissed. "I've warned you time and time again Tsunade, but you never listen!"

The Fifth Hokage lashed out at the withered old woman. "Shut the hell up, you crone! If you keep telling me how to run this village, I'll run you into that wall over there! And how dare any of you say that about Naruto! He wouldn't do it! He wouldn't!"

"B-but Milady!" Shizune squeaked. "Naruto's going to go on another rampage!"

"Why?!" Tsunade demanded, kicking over her desk so that it fell over with an echoing bang.

Papers scattered across the floor as Tsunade lost it, thrashing at things and knocking bookshelves over. Loud bangs nearly silenced all other noises, had Sakura not been so hysterical. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably in the corner of the room, her wails loud and painful as Tsunade began to shout. "Why god damn it?! Why?!"

Shizune bit her lip, tightening her grip as tears flooded to her eyes.

"Because the Kyubi has convinced Naruto that no one will ever love him!" Shizune screamed.

The blond-haired Hokage stopped, hand settling on a glass orb that once belonged to the Third Hokage. She seized the orb with her shaking hands and turned to face Shizune. The brunette choked back her own tears upon seeing the ones running down Tsunade's cheeks.

"What…what do you…?" Tsunade stopped, casting her gaze to the floor.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune whispered, walking cautiously over to her.

"Stay away from me Shizune!" Tsunade snapped in warning.

Startled, Shizune stepped back and stared at Tsunade. The blond woman knew Naruto's feeling of despair, she knew that he wanted it to all be over. Her tears flowed harder when she realized how much more Naruto would probably prefer to be dead.

And Tsunade knew that death might be the only way to keep the village safe.

"Shizune," Tsunade whispered. "Evacuate the village. Now."

"Y-yes Milady!" Shizune dashed out of the room, but didn't make it far before breaking down in tears. She knew what Tsunade was going to do; she knew what Tsunade _had _to do; she was the village's Hokage; it was her duty.

"L-lady Tsunade!" Sakura pleaded. "Don't kill Naruto! Don't kill Naruto! Please don't kill him!"

Closing her brown eyes, Tsunade whispered, "Sakura, I am sorry. There might be no other way. I can't pretend to love him, I can't make him separate from the Nine-Tailed fox. Even now, he is unhappy. He will always be unhappy. He is carrying a burden that no person is meant to bear. I will set him free from that cage if it is the last thing I do."

The blond Hokage began walking out of the room, when a figure stepped in front of the door.

"W-w-wait! Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade blinked, eyes widening. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to ask you a favor!" Hinata's ivory eyes were brimming with tears. "Let me be the one to save Naruto-kun!"

* * *

_It's as I say…no one will love you. You are hated still by everyone in the village!_

"No!" Naruto screamed. "They've accepted me!"

_Do they really? Then why is it that they treat you so differently? No one truly loves you._

"You're lying!" Naruto yelled, head throbbing.

_No one wants you, Uzumaki Naruto._

"Iruka-sensei did!" Naruto could feel hot, angry tears pooling in his reddening eyes.

_Then why isn't he here now?_

Clutching his throbbing head, Naruto released an agonized scream. Why was this happening again?! He couldn't control himself! He had to let it out! He had to dispel this terrible demon! Then, everything would be over! Over! He's never hurt anyone again!

_That's it…give me your body…_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Please!" Hinata pleaded. "I can save Naruto-kun!"

Curling her fists into shaking balls, Tsunade exclaimed, "I can't Hinata! If I let you go, you could be killed by him! I won't allow you to be put into such a position!"

"I _want _to be put into this position!" Hinata screamed back at her.

Tsunade stopped. Hinata blushed and looked down. Tsunade's mouth opened into a tiny hole before closing into a tight line. She took in a deep breath. "You really love him, don't you?" Hinata nodded, eyes welling up with tears as she gazed unyieldingly at Tsunade.

"I would gladly exchange my life for his," Hinata murmured. "Please, Hokage-sama?"

Exhaling a deep breath, Tsunade leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes. "Very well then, Hyuga Hinata. Do as you please; I will give you one hour, no more and no less. If you cannot stop the Kyubi from taking over Naruto's body, I will intervene to protect this village."

Bowing, Hinata said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

_Naruto-kun; I promise, I will save you!_

* * *

"No! Stop it!" Naruto gasped, struggling still. "Go the hell away!"

_It's almost complete; your body shall be mine!_

"N-no! No…"

Eyes closing and body beginning to slip away, Naruto felt himself beginning to drift away, the cackling of the fox echoing throughout his mind. He was drenched in sweat, his hair matted and tangled as his headband fell from his forehead onto the floor with a dull clatter.

"Nnn!" Naruto collapsed against his bed, body trembling. There was nothing he could do.

_You're mine._

Then, the door slammed open.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly, Naruto found himself sitting bolt upright and swaying slightly, as a staggering kunoichi made her way towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes; what was going on? Was he hallucinating? Naruto rubbed at his eyes, body quivering.

The figure approached him. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Wait—_Hinata_?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

_Huh? _The Nine-Tailed fox growled. _She isn't real you moron! She's an illusion!_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered his name again as she sank onto the bed beside him.

Naruto began shaking his head violently, not knowing what to believe. Hinata reached out to him, her pale hand illuminated in the faint moonlight. She slowly touched his cheek, but withdrew her hand as soon as he flinched at her touch.

"W-what's wrong Naruto?" Hinata whispered. "Tell me!"

"H-Hinata!" Naruto gasped. "G-g-get away from me! You're in danger!"

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened as a red chakra arm suddenly sprouted from Naruto's body and lashed out at her, throwing her into the wall. She hit it with a deafening thud, her frail body falling to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "_Hinata!_"

_If she doesn't stay away, then I'll kill the little bitch!_

"No! No!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata picked herself up, staggering to her feet as she tried to approach him once again. "Let me save you! Please Naruto-kun! I-I can help!"

"Stay away from me Hinata!" Naruto screamed. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"D-don't worry about me," Hinata said weakly. "I-I'm not afraid of you, Naruto-kun."

_I will pulverize her!_

"No! Hinata get the hell away from me!"

Hinata stopped. She could hear the desperation in Naruto's voice and it made her stomach coil. She had to help him; no, she was _going _to help him. Strengthening her spirit, Hinata began walking towards Naruto. If she wanted to save Naruto, she would have to be like Naruto. She would have to be strong, and she would have to refuse to give up.

"Naruto, I _will_ save you!"

Another chakra arm grew off of Naruto and attacked Hinata. This time, she was thrown through the wall.

"Hinata!"

Naruto could hear the slamming of the wall as it collapsed, Hinata being buried beneath the rubble. Naruto wanted to go to her, but the chakra arm was holding him down. Damn it, he had no control over himself, and Hinata was being subjected to it.

However, she crawled out of the rubble, blood dribbling down her chin.

"N-N-Naruto!"

_Tell her you never want to see her face again! I will kill her!_

"Hinata! Stay away!" Naruto yelled. "Just leave me here!"

"I-I can't do that Naruto," Hinata shook her head, panting. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?! Hinata get out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"No, Naruto! I won't! I won't!"

"Damn it! Why not?!"

Hinata clenched her fists and closed her eyes, opening her mouth. She could not hold back.

"_Because I love you!_"

Running towards Naruto, Hinata threw her arms around his neck and tackled him onto his back. Naruto felt himself fall, eyes wide as Hinata clung to him.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto gasped. "What are you…?"

"I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata murmured, tears threatening to spill over. "I want to protect you!"

"Hinata," Naruto whispered. "But why? Since when?"

"For a really long time!" Hinata clamped her eyes shut as she buried her head into Naruto's neck. "I've always loved you…I've been watching you and waiting…I just…before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you and was willing to do whatever it took to save you! Naruto, I…I…"

"…I want you to love me too."

_What? What is this?!_

Looking up at Naruto with seductive, innocent eyes, Hinata allowed him to sit up before pressing her lips eagerly against his, kissing him gently. Naruto breathed in through his nose, taking in Hinata's wonderful scent, before kissing her back.

This was what he had wanted.

After a couple minutes, both of them separated, gasping for breath. Hinata was breathing hard, her heart racing within her chest. She had done it. After all those years of trying to admit how she felt about him, she had done it. She went to kiss him again, but stopped upon hearing a venomous voice hiss.

_You will not win against me girl!_

In an instant, Naruto's eyes transformed into a fiery blaze, the Nine-Tailed fox demanding control over his body. Naruto gasped, slamming his eyes shut and leaning forward. He gripped Hinata's shoulders tightly and began to shake. Hinata winced as Naruto began to grow claws, his nails sinking into her skin. She bit back on her lip, trying to hide her pain.

"N-Naruto…what's the matter with you?" Hinata began trembling as blood oozed out of her shoulder, trickling down her arm. When she met Naruto's eyes, they were blood red.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto wheezed. "You have to get out of here!"

"I-I can't!" Hinata insisted. "I have to stay here!"

"If you really love me, you'll leave!" Naruto begged. "Please! _Please_!"

"Naruto!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Naruto!"

"_I love you Hinata!_"

The blue-haired kuniochi gasped, heart pounding. Did he just say what she thought he said? She could feel his grip loosen on her shoulders, nails retracting. She brought her hands up to his chest, grabbing a hold of his shirt and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Then if you love me, Naruto-kun, please, don't turn me away!"

"Hinata! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"I won't!" Hinata buried her head into his chest, waves of blue hair falling onto her shoulders.

_That's enough._

Then, in a split second, Hinata felt Naruto's nails beginning to grow back, and she could see fangs beginning to glint from his mouth in the moonlight. He was transforming into a beast before her very eyes. She caught her breath, heart skipping a beat.

What could she do?

How could she save Naruto from this powerful spirit?

How?

"Naruto! Please, tell me what to do! I want to save you!" Hinata cried.

What was she supposed to do?

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes lit up. If she could somehow stop him from transforming, maybe he would go back to being himself! She squeezed her fists, tearing at the fabric covering Naruto's chest. When he had said he loved her, he had stopped hurting her. If she could get him to love her back then she could save him. Her eyes hardened.

"Naruto, I promise, I will save you!!"

The Hyuga girl threw herself into Naruto, slamming him hard against the wall. She pressed her lips to his again, anxiously demanding entrance to his mouth as she weaved her tongue into his hot, wet cavern. There, she could feel the pointed fangs and carefully maneuvered her tongue around them to keep her tongue from getting impaled.

Naruto had such a sweet, strong taste; Hinata almost couldn't get enough of it, and it was enough to distract her from the pain in her arms. Naruto, on the other hand, found himself engaged in a mental battle with the Nine-Tailed fox as he stood at the gate where the creature was leering at him.

"_Let me go!" Naruto demanded. "I'm not afraid of you!"_

"_I think you are!" The fox licked his lips, saliva dripping from his fangs._

_Naruto stood in a puddle, about to stomp over to the fox, when he noticed something odd; the water was quite warm and was beginning to rise from his ankles to his knees. He looked down; it was red. His eyes narrowed in confusion before looking up at the fox._

"_Damn you!" Naruto shouted. "What is this?"_

"_Hm? Oh, that kunoichi's blood," the fox sneered._

_Naruto shivered. Hinata?_

Probing his mouth with her tongue, Hinata searched, trying to get something out of him. In desperation, she withdrew her tongue and began lavishing him in kisses. Oh, if only he knew how much she loved him! There had to be some way to bring him out of it!

Her cheeks flushed scarlet red as an idea popped into her mind.

But before she could react, Naruto pounced on her and smashed her onto the mattress. She released a startled cry and thumped onto her back. Above her loomed Naruto, who had withdrawn his claws and was licking his nails with an evil look in his eye.

Hinata braced herself. _I need to find some way to shock him back into reality; there's only one way that I can think of. Oh Naruto, please, please forgive me for intruding, but I must do this for your sake!_

With trembling hands, she began to unzip her sweatshirt.

"_Fuck you!" Naruto screamed at the Nine-Tailed fox. "I won't let you have my body!"_

"_Heh, unless you can overpower me you're useless!" the fox taunted. "The only reason that you haven't casted me out yet is because you are unsure whether or not Hinata will stay with you. For all you know, she's probably gone!"_

"_No!" Naruto refused to believe it. "She wouldn't leave me! I know she wouldn't!"_

"_What if she already has?"_

_Suddenly, Naruto felt his heart beginning to pound very fast, and soon he felt the cave sheltering the fox spirit within him beginning to crumble. What was this odd, tickling feeling within him? He felt, well, strangely happy. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the fox. It began to howl._

"_That filthy, disgusting whore!" the fox screeched. "How dare she use her body for this!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto blushed. He could feel…well, something going on with himself only he couldn't quite…see it. He then moaned as he felt something pleasurable run up his spine, tickling him. What was this feeling of…of ecstasy?_

"Naruto, I will do whatever I have to!"

Hinata continued rubbing up against Naruto's naked body with her own. Both of their clothes lay forgotten beside her as she continued rubbing against him, ample breasts shining in the moonlight. This was the only way she could think of to save him. She reached down to his length and began to squeeze it between her hands. Naruto moaned softly.

She couldn't quite tell if Naruto was back to himself yet, but something still didn't feel right. She maneuvered herself down to Naruto's lower region and licked over his stiffening member with her tongue. She teased him, hoping that making him hard would have some effect on him.

Consequently, it did.

"_H-Hinata!" Naruto moaned. "Oh god, don't stop! Don't stop!"_

_The Nine-Tailed fox glared disgustedly at Naruto. "You sick, twisted boy!"_

"_Unh…" Naruto suddenly shook his head; he had to get out of there. "You know what," Naruto murmured, glaring up at the fox, "you're wrong about me. No, you couldn't be more wrong. I won't stay here any longer; you can't keep me prisoner. I'm going back to where Hinata is."_

Licking over the head, Hinata brought Naruto's hardened length into her mouth, trying to fit the entire thing in. She then began to suck in rhythmetic motions, heaving it in and out of her hot mouth. Suddenly, she could feel Naruto's member sticking straight up, becoming firm and hot, and then, before she could do anything, she felt him release his sticky cum into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she released him, breathing and panting hard.

Her tired body, over-worked, collapsed on the bed as Hinata gasped for breath. Oh god…

"H-Hinata?"

Her ears perked up and she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and roll her onto her back. She looked up, eyes wide, to see Naruto hovering over her, straddling her naked body. She blushed as he began to kiss her.

"Hinata…you saved me from the darkness…!"

Hinata began to moan as Naruto licked down her neck, attacking the hollow of her throat with his tongue and then moving onto her collar bone to nibble on that sensitive spot. She could see stars as he reached down and squeezed her thighs.

"Hinata…you saved me from the Nine-Tailed fox…!"

Naruto licked his way between her ample breasts, licking up one and then around her nipple, teasing her. Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder and gasped as his tongue licked over her tightening nipple. Her gasp turn to a moan as his mouth closed over her taut peak. He began to suckle, hard. Hinata moaned again.

"Hinata…you saved me from the loneliness…!"

The blond boy began licking around her breast again, switching to suckle on the other, while he kneaded her breast with his hand. Hinata moaned loudly as he pulled at her nipples, inciting a sexual desire to flame within her as she pushed herself at him, begging him to continue with small, sexy whimpers. Naruto smiled as he lifted himself off of her for a moment to position himself on top of her. He guided his throbbing member towards her woman spot, fingering his way into her. Hinata groaned in pain as Naruto began sinking into her.

"Hinata…you saved me from myself…!"

Moans began to escape from both their lips, Hinata could feel her head spinning, mind unweaving as Naruto began thrusting hard into her. At moments it felt like she was being torn apart, at other moments, it felt so indescribably wonderful.

"Nnn! Naruto…faster!"

"Ah…ah…Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun! Don't stop! No! Nnn! Ahhh!"

"Harder!"

"Don't stop!"

Hinata bucked her hips into Naruto's, moaning in delight and pain, pleasure and ecstasy. Naruto began groaning loudly too; this was almost too pleasurable. Then, he felt his member begin to tighten, and he knew what was coming as he felt a rush of cum release into Hinata.

Then, he released from her, shouting her name and breathing hard. Hinata felt him disengage from her and allowed a small cry to slip out between her lips.

They lay together, panting on the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered, reaching out to him.

The blond boy was breathing harder, his entire body dripping with sweat. He looked at Hinata with loving eyes; she had saved him; she had accepted him; she had loved him. He reached out and stroked her cheek, murmuring, "I love you, Hinata…"

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is! I thoroughly hoped that you enjoyed this chapter; I worked my butt off on this! It was very, **_**very **_**long! Ten pages it seems, whew! Well, I hope that it was worth it to read and I hope that you liked it (my apologies to Pervy Student Kakashi if it didn't turn out exactly how you wanted it! I tried really hard)!**

**Reviews would be highly appreciated! The next chapter will be Shikamaru, Temari and Ino for Shika-the-Brain! Again, please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	7. Crazy for You

Crazy for You

**Author's Note: This was a Shikamaru/Temari/Ino one-shot requested by Shika the Brain; here it is, I hope you enjoy it! And thank you very, very much to all those who reviewed; I was very, very happy! Enjoy this installment!**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, muttering 'troublesome' as he looked to the sky, watching the clouds. He had promised Ino that he would meet her at her parents' flower shop that night; he even had to cancel his date with Temari because this was apparently _so_ important. He lay in the fields, watching the clouds drift by until the sky began to change colors. He got up with a grunt.

Scratching the back of his head, the Chunin began walking back towards town as the sun began to set, casting colored light across the heavens. He knew how impatient Ino was, and even if he was on time she'd still say he was late anyways.

But, Shikamaru couldn't deny that charm that Ino still had.

Truthfully, he was always quite fond of her, always loved her energetic personality, her dynamic emotions; but her body was probably the most exquisite of all. He sighed as he thought about it, her more defined curves ever since she hit puberty; those large, full breasts, that perfect ass…wait, what was he thinking?

_Temari _was his girlfriend! Not Ino!

He mentally slapped himself.

How could he be thinking of Ino when he had a woman as gorgeous as Temari? Sure, she was just as troublesome, but she was undeniably strong and authoritative; beautiful and powerful. He grinned just thinking about the way her eyes smirked at him, always loving but always challenging. Ah, she was just as perfect as Ino, but he wanted _both _of them.

All right, now he was just getting conceited.

The Chunin drew in a heavy sigh; if only he could have both of those girls at the same time.

_Yeah right Shikamaru…keep dreaming…_

* * *

Knocking gently on the front door to the flower shop, Shikamaru waited patiently for someone to answer. He frowned. Where was Ino? He knocked again, louder and harder, but no reply came. How odd…Ino was usually so punctual. Opening the door, Shikamaru invited himself in.

"Hey, Ino?" Shikamaru called. He noticed that the lights were off and wandered around, searching for a light switch. His searching eventually led him to the back room where the Yamanakas kept their potting soil. He reached for the light switch in their and flicked it on.

Nothing happened.

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru whirled around to see a female figure standing behind him; it was Ino.

"There you are! Geez! I've been waiting for five minutes!" Ino exclaimed, snatching his hand in hers and dragging him out of the back room. "Come on, I have a little, eh-heh, _surprise _for you; I think you'll like it a lot." She began guiding him up a set of stairs.

"Whoa, wait! What?" Shikamaru was stumbling over his words as he tripped up the stairs.

A little giggle from Ino told him that he wasn't getting an answer.

"All right Ino, seriously, what's going on?" Shikamaru demanded. "I had to skip my date with Temari tonight just to come here!"

"Oh?" Ino stopped when they got to the top of the stairs and twirled around, still holding Shikamaru's hand. "You didn't regret it, did you?" Shikamaru sighed as if to say '_this is more troublesome than it needs to be'_. Ino pouted in the darkness. "Don't be so sad Shikamaru…"

Then, before Shikamaru could say another word, Ino placed a hard kiss on his lips.

Struggling to get the seductive kunoichi off of him, Shikamaru didn't have enough time to watch where his hands were going and accidentally pressed his hands against her breasts, forcing her off of him. Ino gave a little squeal of both enjoyment and pain.

"Ow Shikamaru," she giggled. "Don't be so shy!"

Taking Shikamaru's hand, the blond dragged the unwilling man into the next room, forcing him to go with her. Shikamaru tried to break her grip many, many times, but he had a feeling that he was going to be in for a rough night; and a rough day if Temari ever found out.

However, little did he know, she knew more about his situation than he did.

"Hey, Ino, my girlfriend is Temari; I _don't _want to go out with you!" Shikamaru finally said.

"Hm? Oh, I know," Ino grinned. "I'm not stupid, Shikamaru."

"Then why are you doing this?" Shikamaru seethed.

Ino stopped. "Will you quit being so cross with me? God Shikamaru, calm down!"

Laughing lightly to herself, Ino then proceeded to drag the Chunin into a room at the long end of the hallway. Shikamaru could easily remember that it was the largest room in the entire house; Ino's. It was the room they used to celebrate her birthday parties in.

His heart began to pound that he feared his chest might explode.

The one distinguishing feature about Ino's room was the enormous bed which took up a huge corner of the room. Oh God; what if she expected him to do _that _with her? Temari would be so royally pissed; he could not let it happen!

As they neared Ino's room, Shikamaru muttered, "Look Ino, I don't want to do anything with you; I mean, well, you have a nice body and all…" Even in the darkness he could make out the curves of her ass. "…uh, a _really_ nice body, but…"

"Do you mind?" Ino cut in, placing her hand on her hips suddenly, and releasing Shikamaru.

"W-what?!" Shikamaru exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Oh never mind," Ino's voice was playful again. "Just quit staring at my ass, will you?"

Reaching over to the door to her room, Ino twisted the knob and flung it open, leading Shikamaru in. The door closed behind him with an echoing bang and he knew then that there was no hope for him to escape. The tricky little blond had caught him in her dark room.

"Ino, you're back!"

Shikamaru gasped; though the room was dark he knew that voice all too well.

"Yes I am indeed!" Ino turned to the woman on the bed, whose face was illuminated in the pale moonlight streaming through the window. Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes.

"Temari?" Shikamaru mouthed her name as if he were about to pass out.

The Suna kunoichi flicked her head up in recognition, but before Shikamaru could speak another word to her, Ino was at her side. Shikamaru watched in fascination and a sort of lustfulness, as Ino removed her shirt and skirt in one swift movement, allowing only her bra and panties to clothe her, her sexy body illuminated in the moonlight.

Then, Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

Ino tackled Temari onto the bed and began to make out with her loudly. Much to Shikamaru's horror, he could see it all as the two women began groping each other under the moonlight, getting lost in a tangle of legs. Shikamaru was redder than red.

He began to sweat.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"Mmm…ahhh…Temari-chan!" Ino exclaimed, kissing Temari hard on her lips and gnawing on her lower lip until it bled. "You're just so…_sexy_…" The way Ino said the word sexy made shivers run up and down Shikamaru's spine; it turned him on quite honestly.

"Take a look at yourself," Temari clicked her tongue, bucking her narrow hips against Ino's as she smirked with that absolutely irresistible smile of hers.

Ino teasingly looked down her body and raised her eyebrows, looking over Temari's. "You know," Ino grinned slyly, "I'm the only one stripped down to my bra and panties; how unfair is it that you get to remain clothed? Well! I'll change that…"

Temari let out a little gasp.

With gentle hands, Ino lifted off Temari's tank top and then slipped off the shirt that she was wearing. Temari began to moan lightly as a quick shoot of cold air ran up her legs, which was quickly replaced by Ino's warm hands. Ino wriggled her fingers around Temari's panties and into her wet hole. Temari released a loud moan, which made Shikamaru shudder, his cock turning hard as he watched the action happening between the two women.

"Bitch," Temari growled playfully, arching her back.

"Oh please," Ino licked Temari's cheek, scissoring her fingers into her. "I know you like it!"

"Just a little," Temari raised both blond eyebrows.

Suddenly, Temari was cut off by her loud moan that seemed to echo throughout the room as Ino delved her fingers inside Temari just deep enough to hit that sweet spot. The kunoichi threw back her head and howled in a sort of mix of pain and pleasure.

Shikamaru went completely hard.

With a little smirk of her own, Ino withdrew her finger from Temari, cum dripping from them. She licked over her wetted digits and made a little sound of delight before delving back into Temari's lips again. Temari held Ino close to her and they began rolling around savagely on the bed, kissing each other's lips. Ino finally pinned Temari onto her back.

"What do you want now, Ino-chan?" Temari grinned weakly, panting for breath.

"Hmm-hmm," Ino chuckled to herself, looking over Temari's bra. "Some of _that_ I suppose."

"Huh?" Temari glanced down at her swelling breasts. "Is that it?"

Smiling, Ino worked her way down Temari's neck with her little pink tongue, dragging it roughly across her skin. Temari groaned quietly, her noises growing louder as Ino neared her collar bone and began to bite down. Temari gasped and lurched forward.

"I-Ino-chan!" Temari gasped.

Leaving a little marking, Ino licked the blood lightly as she worked her tongue down to Temari's bra, licking around the shell, teasing her cruelly. Shikamaru felt himself trying not to go and pounce on both of them, but it was pleasing just watching.

Then, Ino wrapped her arms around Temari's back to unhitch her bra; the clasps made a little snapping noise and Temari felt her breasts release from their bondage. Ino looked over them with a greedy stare, licking her lips.

"All mine," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

Bringing her tongue down to Temari's chest, Ino arched her tongue around of each of Temari's breasts, and the kunoichi moaned. Ino giggled as she reached up to poke at Temari's raised nipples; she began swirling it around with her finger and Temari moaned.

"Oh damn that feels so good," Temari whimpered. "Don't stop!"

"I plan to do better," Ino reassured her, bringing her face over Temari's breasts.

Shikamaru watched as Ino's face merged with Temari's body. The blond Yamanaka licked over one of Temari's hardened nipples and breath down on the wet spot, causing Temari to shudder and moan, begging Ino to keep going.

Of course, Ino did.

"Oh stop being so impatient gorgeous," Ino teased. "You know what I want."

Before Temari could even reply with a hiss or a whine, Ino's tongue shot out of her mouth and she began rolling Temari's nipple with her tongue. Temari moaned loudly, and Ino used her other hand to knead Temari's breast. Ino suckled harder, biting down slightly, and Temari thought that she was going to lose her mind as she cummed again.

"Ino!" Temari cried. "Harder!"

Sucking harder and drawing Temari's nipple into her mouth and out as hardly and quickly as she could, Ino could not erase the chilling sounds of Temari's loud, echoing moans; neither could Shikamaru.

But by this time, he knew Ino's plan.

The Chunin took off his belt and let his pants fall to his knees.

Meanwhile, Temari was so hyped up on the overwhelming sensations, that she decided it was time to give Ino a taste of her own medicine. She lunged forward and tackled Ino onto her back, lavishing her in tonguing kisses and smothering her with her body.

Ino laid back and took everything Temari gave her.

"You're such a tease," Temari growled, kissing Ino roughly on the lips; that was sure to leave a bruise. Ino only smiled, pushing her heaving breasts against Temari's chest. Temari smiled.

Unhooking Ino's bra, Temari wasted no time in discarding the unnecessary clothing article. She immediately attacked the hollow of Ino's throat, dipping and savoring her taste before going for her breasts. Ino threw back her head, heart pounding.

"Temari-chan!" Ino squealed in ecstasy as her nipples began to rise. "Do it!"

"Hmph, do what?" Temari's tongue glided over one of Ino's nipples and she stiffened.

"Don't keep me waiting Tema-chan!" Ino cried.

With a little snort, this made the damp trail colder and Ino's skin prickle, Temari rushed down to attack her impatient friend's awaiting breasts. She clamped her mouth over Ino's swelling breast and suckled hard, making Ino moan in pleasure until her voice shook the room. But Temari wasn't done yet; she would make Ino scream her name.

Using her cold hands, Temari pressed her fingers to Ino's lips, dragging them down the trail of saliva dribbling down her chin and wasting no time in sticking them up Ino's ass. The blonde's blue eyes widened as Temari continued suckling and stuck her other hand up Ino's tight woman-hood. Three sensations, all swirling around, was making Ino crazy.

She reached down and squeezed Temari's thighs. "_Temari-chan_!" Ino screamed.

Temari loved the sweet sound of Ino screaming her name and began moving her fingers around inside Ino's tight holes, biting down harder on her nipple all at the same time. The pain-pleasures were driving Ino towards insanity.

The withdrawal was just as horribly wonderful.

"_TEMARI-CHAN_!"

Then, there was a light thud next to Temari as she withdrew her dripping fingers from Ino only to find herself being tackled against the bed by Shikamaru, her boyfriend. His naked body toppled onto hers, making Temari go beet red.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" Temari exclaimed, feeling Shikamaru's hardened length press against her.

"Hey," Shikamaru muttered, kissing her cheek roughly, "you never told me you could be so damn sexy." He pulled her body against his; the feeling of her nude breasts against his muscled chest was absolutely tantalizing. He groaned, wanting her inside of him.

But before Shikamaru could even ask, Ino was behind him, shoving her breasts against his back. Temari grinned as Ino went around Shikamaru, blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"You said you wanted damn hot sex Temari," Ino murmured, "and now we'll give it to you."

Shikamaru went red as he felt Temari begin to stroke his member, pumping it in her hands. He met her lovely teal gaze and felt himself flush. Ino, behind him, brought her hands around to his front to pump it as well, rubbing her body against his; he could feel the little patch of her pubic hair crinkle against his crack and it made him shiver. Temari began guiding him into her. This was the best thing that could ever happen to a guy.

A sudden jolt coursed through Shikamaru as he entered Temari, her hands disappearing as he began to thrust into her. Ino shoved against Shikamaru as well, encouraging him to thrust harder, and soon he was pumping and thrusting into Temari so quickly that she was screaming his name in time with his thrusts.

"Shikamaru! Harder! Harder! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Unh…Temari…ahhh…"

Shikamaru felt his face and groin heating as he began to reach his climax; he was going to cum into Temari soon, and he was almost sheathed to the hilt within her lean body now. God, did it feel good to be inside of her once he was in there, when he felt her hole close around him. He couldn't resist the urge to shout her name.

"Oh god…_TEMARI_!"

"Faster! _Faster_!"

Temari bucked her hips against his, moaning and screaming; she almost couldn't take it anymore!

They soon cummed within each other and finally released, gasping and panting.

Collapsing on either side on each other, Shikamaru and Temari fell apart. Ino rolled out from under Shikamaru and crawled over to get on top of him, an evil grin on her face. While Temari recovered, she was going to finally have her way with Shikamaru.

The cute blond kunoichi began fondling Shikamaru's arousal, bending her head down to lick its tip as she began sucking. Shikamaru felt his labored breathing become even more shallow, his body drenched in perspiration. Oh God, he was going to do it again.

He became harder.

Ino knew that Shikamaru wanted her and he wanted to be in her as she licked the tip of his head again, suckling harder to get him even more worked up. He felt the heat gather in his groin and cummed again, releasing the hot, sticky fluid into Ino's mouth. She took it all and then went to lift herself up, elevating herself above Shikamaru and his member.

"Fuck me," she pleaded.

Without another word, Ino dove into Shikamaru, forcing him into her. This was a wholly new, enjoyable experience for Shikamaru and he howled with the pleasure-pain driving into him. Ino screamed as well, the forcing just fine with her, as she was already opened up a little from Temari's earlier intrusion.

"Ohh…ahhh…Shikamaru!"

"Ahhh…ahhh…I-Ino!"

Then, Ino felt a cold sweat edge down the back of her neck as Temari approached her from behind and began driving her leg up and down Ino's ass. Ino moaned and groaned with Shikamaru's thrusts, and began moaning louder as Temari began squeezing her thighs in time with Shikamaru's pumps. Ino was in her own state of ecstasy.

"Harder! Faster! Shikamaru!"

"Ino!"

"Shikamaru!"

The Chunin released again, this time into Ino's tight, tight vagina, driving him to the edge and beyond even that. He withdrew from her slowly, causing Ino to squeal and cry out, shrieking his name as she fell backwards onto Temari.

Shikamaru passed out.

* * *

The following morning, Shikamaru awoke dazedly to find the two blonds sleeping next to one another, naked beneath the sheets that covered them. He inched over to them, body and dick sore from the previous night and looked over their peacefully sleeping faces.

Ino and Temari; both so inhumanely beautiful with their blond hair and blue eyes; like angels or goddesses. He breathed out a sigh and shuddered.

No matter how he looked at it, he was still crazy…

…for _both _of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this was a request for Shika the Brain, I hope you enjoyed it! Uh, I don't really know how good I am at writing yuri scenes, but I tried. Eh-heh…I have a lot of requests to work on, and I will get to them all eventually, but the next pairing will be a Kurenai/Kakashi pairing (requested by Sexy Kurenai), so please look forward to that too!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	8. My Addiction

My Addiction

**Author's Note: This is a Kakashi/Kurenai one-shot requested by Sexy Kurenai! Yay! When I first saw Kurenai and Kakashi in the Naruto series, I thought they looked cute together. But it turned out that Asuma won her over, alas! But, this **_**is**_** Fan Fiction my dear friends! So! Kurenai doesn't have to end up with Asuma, does she?**

* * *

He loved her.

It was as simple as that.

He loved every fiber of her being; each individual black curl, each flicker of her eyelashes over her ruby orbs, each calm word spoken through those tender crimson lips. She looked and spoke to him with a delicate love that he never knew; she stayed with him when he was lonely, she kissed him when he was sad, she loved him when he was happy.

But he could never stop thinking about her.

Kakashi lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. He missed Kurenai; he missed having her by his side. He looked over and there was the phone, nearly crying out for him to pick it up and begin dialing her number. He sighed; it was probably too late to both her for sex anyway.

"You know, the phone won't ring if you just keep staring at it."

The male Jonin almost jumped as the beautiful Kurenai entered through his window donning only a towel, her black curls soaked from her shower. He immediately sat up, hand rushing to cover his face as he wore only his boxers.

Kurenai smiled. "Why are you so embarrassed of your face, Kakashi?"

She easily crossed the room and slipped onto the bed with him, hands reaching to pry his away. She could feel him blushing as her light fingertips grazed his cheek.

The Copy Cat Ninja tried to compose himself. "What are you doing here, Kurenai?"

"I came to see you," she smiled at Kakashi.

He couldn't deny how sexy she was in just that towel, and, oh God, did he want it gone. She smelled so alluring sitting next to him, breathing gently as her chest rose and fell steadily; he could see every curve of her perfect, ample breasts. Kakashi knew that it was the perfect opportunity for them to both get some pleasure; all it would take was the removal of his boxers, her towel. He felt himself starting to go hard at the mere thought.

Kurenai, however, was not quite so held-back as Kakashi was. She managed a playful smirk and tackled Kakashi onto the bed, smothering him in kisses and holding herself tightly to him, keeping the towel between their bodies. She pulled her lips off of his when he was gasping for breath, giving him one quick break before attacking his lips again.

Kakashi could feel his mind swirling as their saliva mingled; Kurenai's forced her tongue in through his lips, wanting him more than anything in the world. How could she not? He was so gorgeous, so perfect; so strong. She pressed her body against his, pushing her breasts against his chest. Kakashi felt his senses prickle and he hardened against her leg.

The red-eyed kunoichi gave a little moan.

Bored with the kissing and impatient as ever, Kakashi rolled over, pinning Kurenai onto her shoulders. She smiled as he began licking over her lips, nibbling on the bottom one, before trailing saliva over to her ear. He nibbled gently on her earlobe, biting down slightly harder to get a pleasured moan out of her.

Ah, that spot was so sweet and tender; Kurenai loved it! She reached behind him as he straddled her body and held tight to his shoulders. Her breath hitched as his tongue trailed down her neck, his teeth nipping and nibbling the entire way down. She moaned, inclining her neck to give him further access. Kakashi grinned at her small sounds.

"Mmm…Kakashi…!" Kurenai whimpered as he began biting down on her collar bone.

Inhaling deeply as he kissed lower, Kakashi found the overwhelming scent of her breasts and black curls blending to make his head spin. Kurenai gasped at the pleasurable tickling Kakashi's hair provided as it swept over her neck. She lifted her hands to comb through the soft, silvery locks, encouraging him to continue moving downwards with his mouth.

The male Jonin continued with his kisses, nudging the towel with his nose. Kurenai pulled herself against him, arms slung around his neck. Kakashi wrapped his arms behind her back and began pulling at the towel, teasing her.

Kurenai felt the fabric rubbing against her hardening nipples and moaned.

"Kakashi! Get rid of it now!"

Torturing Kurenai was fun, but not as much fun as the enjoyment he could get from her body Kakashi decided as he slowly removed the towel. Kurenai bucked her hips against his, whimpering and pleading him to just remove the damn thing already!

Kakashi complied with her wishes and soon the towel slipped off of her still-wet body.

A cold chill ran through Kurenai, her nipples hardening and rising into the air as she lurched forward, pressing her bare body into Kakashi's chest. He moaned with her as their skin made contact; the tantalizing sensation was almost too much to bear. Kurenai continued pushing her breasts against Kakashi, teasing him as she began rubbing against his chest.

The Copy Cat Ninja smirked playfully and gently pushed her back down.

Falling into a sea of blankets, Kurenai felt the bed sinking as Kakashi placed a knee in between her legs and began smothering her perfect body in kisses, moving his lips around each unique curve. He felt her breasts, fondling them and tweaking Kurenai's red nipples. She panted heavily and moaned, raising her knee and rubbing in between Kakashi's open legs.

His moans merged with hers.

Slowly, Kakashi dipped his head down and closed his mouth over Kurenai's tight peak. She gasped, heart skipping a beat as he began to roll her nipple with his tongue, breathing down heavily on it and dribbling saliva all over her breast. Little squeaks were forced from her mouth as he rolled it harder, beginning to knead her opposite breast, knuckles digging into the tender flesh and squeezing around her nipples.

Kurenai's head began to spin, sensation whirling around her and overtaking her as Kakashi began to suckle. She released a long moan as he began drawing her nipple in and out of his mouth in long motions, sucking hard. It all felt so wonderful, so perfect; Kurenai could feel her lower area becoming soaked as her womanly fluids came pouring out on the bed.

Kakashi grinned.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he switched breasts.

"Just don't stop!" Kurenai threw her head back as he began suckling again. It tickled at first, but in an oh-so pleasurable way. Her lips parted slightly. "Harder! Oh Kakashi please! Harder!" she begged as Kakashi clamped his mouth around her nipple, suckling louder. He began biting down just enough to nearly drive Kurenai to her breaking point.

Her moans and pants left her mouth freely as her body jumped and flinched, pressing against Kakashi's as he held her close, squeezing her shoulder blades. He too began moaning as Kurenai drove her knee into his groin to give him just enough of a pleasure pain.

"Oh…ahhh…K-Kakashi!"

Kurenai whimpered in protest as Kakashi removed his lips from her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples one, final time and breathing on the damp trail. She shivered.

"Don't stop!" she complained as Kakashi got up.

"Aw, it's sweet that you want me, love," Kakashi whispered.

Kurenai pouted for a moment before raising her eyebrows, seeing his firm member. With swift hands, she reached out and yanked his boxers off, quickly replacing his clothing with her hands. She wrapped her fingers around his member and beginning to pump; she could feel it harden and heat as Kakashi began to sweat, groaning a little.

With expert hands, Kurenai gently guided Kakashi into her, a smile playing across her lips as he began to enter her tight, tight hole. The perspiration accumulated on Kakashi's face and dripped off, falling onto Kurenai's nose. She smiled at this and willingly took Kakashi in as he began his slow thrusts in and out of her.

Kurenai's breathing quickened, becoming labored.

"Oh…oh! Oh! oh!" She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain and pleasure mingling as he continued forcing his way into her. "Ahhh…unh! Harder!"

Kakashi began timing his thrusts well, going into her and out, into her and out, slowly working his way inside her. He went faster and Kurenai's loud moans were all he could hear; both of their breathing was heavy, both sweating as he went faster and harder.

"God…oh…mmm…"

"Nnn! Kakashi! Faster! Faster!"

"…ahhh…oh…Kurenai…"

Blood was rushing through him, and Kakashi knew he was going to cum soon. He thrust harder into Kurenai until he was completely absorbed into her body. He then began hitting that sweet, sweet spot, and Kurenai cried out his name.

"_Kakashi_!"

"K-Kurenai!"

A rush of cum escaped his length and went shooting into Kurenai. Her eyes widened as she let out a cry of ecstasy. Kakashi slowly disengaged from her.

Falling beside his lover to keep from crushing her, Kakashi landed next to Kurenai, breathing hard, energy spent. That wasn't their first time that night; was it? Kakashi sighed heavily, the last of his breaths escaping him. Kurenai's eyelashes fluttered as she turned her head weakly to look at him, stroking his cheek.

He could just never get enough of her.

And it went both ways.

Kurenai whispered his name, but got no response; he had fallen asleep again.

Glancing over at the clock, Kurenai remembered her assigned mission for the following morning and slowly got up, the mattress springs groaning and whining in response. She sighed lightly and scooped her towel off the bed, wrapping it around her waist. She then felt a light tug coming from the end of the fabric and looked over at Kakashi.

"Kurenai," he whispered in his sleep, holding onto the bottom of the towel.

The kunoichi smiled sadly; she did not want to leave him, but she had to. Looking around the room as if to make sure no one was watching, Kurenai bent down and kissed Kakashi on the forehead, whispering, "I will see you later because you…

"…are my addiction."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it came out okay; I wanted this one-shot to be kind of sweet and sensual, but I hope that the sex was good too…anyhow! This was dedicated to Sexy Kurenai, and the next one-shot will be with Iruka and Anko, requested by Pervy Student Kakashi I do believe!**

**See you all next time!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**

**(I don't need to ask you guys to review, because I'm sure you will on your own. :D****)**


	9. I Can Never Get Enough of You

I Can Never Get Enough of You

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for not updating in three millenniums! Between other stories, friends, and school I've been rather preoccupied…I'm exhausted. But, on the bright side, I have an Anko/Iruka chapter for Pervy Student Kakashi!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He drummed his anxious fingers on the table beside his bed, nearly driving himself insane as he waited for her arrival. The ticking of the clock hands repeated in his mind, the shutters rustled in the slight breeze flowing into his room through the open window, his heart skipped a beat with each billow of the curtain; where was she?

Two arms suddenly hitched around his stomach, a wet tongue sliding up the back of his neck.

"Have you been waiting long, Iruka?" a seductive female voice chimed.

Iruka blinked and flipped onto his back, stuttering her name; "A-Anko?!"

As soon as he said her name, her lips were upon his, silencing him with a rough kiss. She pummeled her body into him, pinning him against the disheveled sheets. Her arms hooked around his neck, both of them rolling around and making out.

When they finally separated, Anko was breathless as she looked upon her Iruka's flushed face.

"I missed you!" Anko pouted, russet orbs seductive in the faint moonlight.

"Y-yeah, me too!" Iruka stammered.

Drawing in a deep breath, Iruka studied Anko's choice of attire for that night; she donned a flowery, short kimono decorated with radiant colors. Her top was split open, revealing her large cleavage, which began to make Iruka go hard at the thought of just touching her.

Clearly, Anko knew that she had picked the perfect clothing, as she extended a long, lean leg out to wrap around Iruka's. She pulled herself closer to him, yanking her body against his so that there was not even the tiniest space between them.

"We're going to have fun tonight," Anko cooed.

Iruka's breath hitched as she began licking around his cheek bone with her expert tongue, moving it around the outline of his face and then down his neck, nipping and nibbling. Her teeth grazed across Iruka's skin and he bit back a moan.

Bringing her lips back up to Iruka's, Anko kissed him again, embracing him tightly and making him want every bit of her. She just wanted him to love her like he never had before; she wanted to have such a rough night that they would both be left shaking and crying out for more; screwing each other until the sunrise.

Ah, it made her worked up at the mere thought of it!

Rubbing her leg between Iruka's, Anko could feel his erection stiffening, pulsing as she released a moan that sent shivers up both their spines. Iruka clutched onto Anko's back and pulled at the beautiful fabric, wanting it gone. He kissed her lips hard, hoping that she would understand just how badly he needed her too.

Anko clasped her hands around Iruka and dug at his shoulder blades as he kissed her. Her nails sank into his skin too deep for Iruka to handle and he bit down harder on her lips than he had intended. A moan escaped Anko's lip when she tasted the bitter, salty taste.

"Oh, is that how you want it?" she smirked and Iruka felt a bead of sweat edge down the side of his face. He was in for one rough night, but grinned back at her regardless.

"Hell yes."

Straightening up for a moment, Anko shrugged her shoulders, allowing the gorgeous kimono to fall behind her, the top leaving to expose her accordingly colored blood red bra. She discarded the kimono behind her, kicking it off and allowing Iruka to glance over her sexy body in the pale moonlight entering with each flick of the curtain.

Iruka inhaled and exhaled deeply; she was a masterpiece.

Anko's knees sank into the bed between Iruka's legs, making his length harden even more. He stared at her body, at the perfect curves; he admired her ample breasts, which made him perspire to the point where he feared he might soak the entire bed. He swallowed hard when he noticed her nearly nonexistent thong barely covering her woman spot.

"Are you ready for me?" Anko teased. "Once I start, you'll never be able to stop me."

Iruka only managed a husky, "Yes."

Throwing herself into him, Anko began tearing at his clothes, ripping and stripping Iruka with unstoppable, prying fingers. Her mind was set that she had to have him unclothed as soon as she could; she had to have him.

Iruka allowed her to continue tearing at his clothing, giving a little moan as her sharp nails scraped down his skin, drawing blood in some areas. She heard his moans and stopped when he was in just his boxers, his shredded clothing falling to the ground.

Anko looked up at him with a lascivious grin. "Much better."

Glomming onto Iruka, Anko latched her arms around his neck, kissing his opening lips and pulling herself up and down on his body. She loved teasing him, making sure that her bra slipped off to the side a little, revealing hints of her breasts, but just enough to make Iruka's head spin with desire.

The Chunin was almost at his limit with Anko's persistent harassment, and reached behind her with fumbling fingers to unhook her bra.

Anko arched her back as his cool fingers brushed over her spine, sending delicious little tingles through her body to the point where she feared that she might be driven insane. She tightened her grip on his back, throwing her head back as she heard the faint click.

The troublesome bra sagged and Iruka took advantage of Anko's vulnerable moment to turn the tables.

In one swift movement, Iruka threw Anko onto her back and tore her bra away from her heaving breasts. Anko gasped, lips parting just enough to show her surprise with Iruka's sudden dominance; but a smirk soon graced her lips.

Breathing heavily, sweat dripping off of his face, Iruka muttered, "You are such a damn ease Anko. I work all day at that academy and you are the only thing that I have to look forward to when I get back; God, you're just so sexy!"

Anko didn't have a chance to reply as Iruka's tongue grazed over one of her nipples.

Anko's breath hitched, breasts swelling as her chest rose.

"I-Iruka!" Anko's eyes widened, tossing her head back too quickly.

With a wry grin, Iruka maneuvered his mouth around her breasts, sucking on the tender skin below them. Anko groaned every so often, her groans soon turning to moans as his tongue dragged up one of her breasts and as his mouth clamped over her taut peak.

Before Anko could release her exuberant scream of delight, Iruka was already beginning to suckle one breast and roughly caress the other; pulling at her nipple with both his mouth and fingers, squeezing and pinching just enough to nearly drive Anko to her breaking point.

"Iruka!"

Suckling harder, Iruka sent tickling, vibrating sensations coursing throughout Anko's body, her hips bucking against his to try and relieve the tension building within her. She found her release, however, as her thong became suddenly saturated.

Iruka felt the warm wetness beside him and tried to ignore it, focusing intently on her nipples and sucking and pulling until he was sure Anko would scream.

Trying to find something to do with her own hands, Anko groped for Iruka's boxers above her, finally finding them and ripping them down. Her hands clamped around his member, which went completely hard in her hand. Iruka's suckling came to a hat as Anko began to fondle his dick, making his face go red. Anko hooked her ankles around his waist.

"Oh, don't stop!" Anko moaned, a knowing smile adorning her lips. "Play with me!"

Unable to deny Anko what she wanted, Iruka began suckling and fondling her breasts faster, harder. Anko stroked his firm length, making him just about lose his mind in the whirling sensations; he could feel the heat pooling in his groin and he knew that he was going to release sooner than later.

Though it pained her slightly to do so, Anko ripped herself from Iruka's grasp and pounced on him, knocking him onto his back as her mouth went for his penis. She opened her mouth and closed it around his erection just in time for him to cum.

Iruka released the hot, sticky liquid into her mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Anko!" Iruka gasped as she began sucking, teeth grazing over the head.

Iruka felt like he was going to go crazy as the irresistible wild woman stopped suckling and licked around his firm member, wetting it for what they both anticipated. She used her tongue to lick up from his midsection to his abdomen, allowing her teeth to glide over the tight skin and then up to his chest. Her tongue slid over one of his nipples and breathed on the wet trail, making Iruka shiver. She grinned at his vulnerability as she licked her way up to his throat.

Sucking on the hollow of his throat, absorbing his sweet, sweet taste into her hot mouth, Anko suckled until it bled, leaving behind a hickey that was sure to make his students wonder. Iruka's breathing was labored when her lips met his.

"Breathless, darling?" Anko inserted her leg between his and began rubbing her body against his. Iruka chuckled.

"You would know."

Taking his hand slowly down to Anko's lower area, Iruka stripped her of her small, tight thong and started shoving his fingers up her tiny hole. She winced, eyes slamming shut for a moment as an intense pleasure-pain shot throughout her body.

Her breathing became heavy.

Iruka laughed to himself. "Now who's the breathless one?"

"Shut up," Anko moaned, sliding against him. "I want you!"

"Oh?" Iruka began scissoring his way into her, voice husky.

"Now!" Anko almost screamed, stomach flipping over and over again.

Hearing Anko's need in her strained voice turned Iruka on. Taming her was part of the beauty of having sex with her; part of the wonderful challenge. He prepared for what he knew would be by far the most pleasurable part of their evening.

Withdrawing his fingers, Iruka found them wet as Anko positioned herself below him in just the perfect spot. He cleverly began guiding himself strategically lower, aiming for her open woman spot to engulf him. A sweat drop slid off his forehead and dropped onto Anko's nose.

"Oh…don't you dare hesitate!" Anko cried, tone almost pleading. "Fuck me now!"

"As you wish," Iruka murmured, member coasting into her.

Anko produced a delighted scream of ecstasy.

Hammering into her hard, Iruka thrusted in and out of her, not holding anything back; he couldn't; he wanted her too god damn badly. As his thrust became harder, Iruka found himself pushing farther and farther into her; the farther he went, the tighter she got.

He loved it.

"Oh…Anko…so…wonderful…"

"Iruka! Faster! Harder! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Anko screamed again as Iruka located her sweet spot and hit that even harder, his pumps and blows becoming deeper and so much more pleasurably agonizing. Anko lifted her hips and smashed them against his, trying to put herself farther into him.

"Don't stop! Ah! Iruka!"

That sweet spot was too sweet; it hurt and it made her feel like a goddess.

Iruka moaned loudly as Anko's hole became too tight for him to push in any farther; that familiar feeling of heat rushing to hit groin started and he began to suffer an orgasm as the cum stalled for a moment before flooding into Anko.

She released a startled cry.

"Iruka! Iruka! Iruka!"

"Mmm…ahhh…Anko!"

Squirming around inside of her, Iruka forced himself out after waiting another moment, panting and gasping for breath as he collapsed on his side. Anko choked on her own saliva, mind beating as one with her heart as she too rolled over.

For what felt like the longest time, they both lay naked together side-by-side.

"That…was…so…awesome…" Anko breathed, voice hoarse.

"T-tell me…about it…" Iruka replied, tone matching hers.

Anko dragged herself over to Iruka's side and perched her head atop his chest. He linked his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to him. Anko could still feel his body wet with perspiration as she snuggled closer, eyelids fluttering.

"Thank you," she murmured, closing her brown orbs.

Iruka blinked, trying to glance down at her. "Huh? Thank you for…?" He trailed off, realizing that she had fallen asleep where she lay, connected to him. He flushed, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.

_Damn…and even now he still wanted more of her…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I apologize for not replying to you, but I am busier writing than anything else, no? Hah, I'm glad that I at least got this chapter done and expect another soon. I plan on the next little installment being Naruto/Hinata/Shion themed.**

**I'm rather excited for it!**

**Aiko of the Akatsuki**

**(ALSO, I AM NOT TAKING ANYMORE REQUESTS FOR A WHILE! I MUST FINISH THE ONES I HAVE NOW! THANK YOU!)**


	10. What a Girl Wants

What a Girl Wants

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Ready for another lemon? Good! This installment features Naruto, Hinata, and the charming priestess Shion, courtesy of Naruhina Inukag fan's request and review. Enjoy~**

* * *

Climbing the never-ending stairwell, Naruto proceeded up to the temple where the priestess Shion resided. A couple years had passed since he had seen her last; a couple years since he had defeated Pain and the Akatsuki to save Konohagakure and bring Sasuke back.

All of his promises had been kept; all but one.

He had one final promise to fulfill regarding the lovely priestess Shion.

* * *

Sitting with a delicate fan, the heiress to the temple watched outside her window, waiting for him to come. Behind her, her kimono trailed across the floor, the flower pattern both alluring and sensual. Her light lavender eyes waded across the garden outside, racking over every plant that adorned her peaceful tranquility. A light knock interrupted her.

"L-lady Shion?"

Turning around so that her light blond hair cascaded down her back, Shion replied, "Come in…" A knowing smile graced her lips. "…Hinata-chan."

The door slid open and a woman donning an extravagant kimono waltzed into the room, flowers falling from her hair. Shion beamed, standing up to greet her friend as she scurried over, kimono dragging across the crimson floor. She embraced her friend with a tight hug.

"Hello, Hinata," Shion murmured, gazing over her dress. "You look beautiful."

Indeed, the light whites and pale pinks complimented Hinata nicely, and her neckline was opened to reveal some of her rather attractive cleavage. Shion had asked that Hinata's hair was also done up into a messy bun to match her own.

"You're very stunning yourself," Hinata whispered shyly.

"Oh, not compared to you!" Shion planted a light kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blushed. "Wh-what was that for?"

Shaking her head with a fond little smile, Shion caressed Hinata's flushed cheek with her pale fingertips, drawing them across her bottom lip and replacing her fingers with her mouth. Hinata's startled gasp was silenced as Shion's tongue raced into her hot cavern.

The priestess stroked Hinata's cheek for a moment and Hinata draped her arms around Shion's neck. With a slight smirk, Shion took both her hands and shoved them into the front of Hinata's kimono, jerking aside the top to reveal her bosom as she slid her hands around to Hinata's bare back. Hinata's stomach did a tiny flip, a breeze wafting over her chest.

"Shion-chan!" Hinata gasped as her nipples made contact with the cool air and rose.

Pulling Hinata against herself, Shion playfully replied, "You do not be shy with me, Hinata." She pulled one hand out of Hinata's kimono, allowing it to glide over her breasts before reaching her own. Shion easily opened her own kimono top, breasts falling out as she embraced Hinata tightly, shoving their bodies together.

Hinata moaned at the connection and her lips raced to Shion's.

Smiling against Hinata's lips at her reaction, Shion rewarded her by fondling one of her breasts, teasing her nipples and managing to slide her leg in between Hinata's and rubbing it up and down. Hinata bit back a moan as her teeth sank into Shion's lower lip.

The blond stiffened as the taste of salty blood leaked into her mouth and groped Hinata's breast harder. When Hinata moaned into her mouth, it sent vibrations running throughout Shion's body; vibrations which soon turned to delighted shivers as Hinata's hands found their way to her breasts and began squeezing and lightly pinching her nipples.

"Hinata!" Shion breathed into her mouth. "Harder!"

Hinata tweaked Shion's nipples harder, pinching them tightly between her fingers and Shion released a tiny scream, throwing her head back and disconnecting their kiss for a moment, before returning the favor to Hinata, whose reaction was the same.

The met each other's lips again, panting and breathing heavily as they continued feeling one another's breasts and sometimes allowing their hands to drop a little lower to insert their fingers where few other things seldom went.

"Oh…Shion! Shion!" Hinata cried, moaning into her lips.

"Hinata-chan!" was all the priestess could possibly produce.

Shion managed to have Hinata completely stripped down in a matter of minutes as she continued groping and kissing her, Hinata's success the same. Their hair soon fell in waves down their back as they fell to the bed, kissing and grabbing desperately at one another, their voices lost in a sea of moans, legs, and other body parts.

_He'll be here soon._ A quick flash ran through Shion's eyes as she sensed another presence.

"Shion?" Hinata voiced weakly as Shion pinned her down onto her shoulders.

Running her tongue around Hinata's body, pressing and wiggling against each curve, Shion knew that she was running out of time before their predicated guest would make his arrival. She lathered Hinata's body with her moist tongue, skimming around her breasts and tasting the salty perspiration beneath her neck, stopping to nibble on her collar bone until it bled.

"Shion-chan!" Hinata whimpered as the priestess's magical fingers ran down her stomach, approaching an area that even Hinata had rarely had another explore.

Forcing her fingers past Hinata's dark pubic hair, Shion found her fingers prying apart Hinata's tender folds to her clit, scissoring into her so that she would be ready for Naruto's arrival. Hinata began groaning, this being more painful than the pleasurable groping; Hinata almost screamed, but Shion wanted to know how it felt as well, so she guided Hinata's fingers to her own private area and shoved them in, forcing Hinata's hand closer until she too was screaming.

Hinata and Shion released a sticky liquid at the same time, allowing it to flow freely into both their hands. Shion figured that by now they must have been quite well set for when their guest appeared; he was due any minute.

Throwing herself on top of Hinata, the blond woman began to make out with her darker haired companion savagely, kissing her lips roughly and getting the same back as they rolled around on the bed, their hair tangled into tasteful knots.

Together, they were the epitome of divinity.

When the door clicked open, they were too entwined in one another to be paying attention.

Unknowingly, Naruto entered the room where the two women were making out and stopped dead in his tracks. His length became fully erected when he saw what they were doing to each other; he subconsciously began to drool.

Able to feel Naruto's arrival through her keen priestess senses, Shion squeezed Hinata harder, kissed her louder, and made her moans echo off the walls; she wanted Naruto as turned on and excited as he could possibly be; after all, he _had _promised to bear her children; she wanted their sex to be particularly fun.

Ah, what a clever woman she was.

And what an omnipotent one at that.

Naruto couldn't resist just watching the action as he tore off his shirt, proud of his bulging abdomen muscles, which restricted as his hormones began rushing through him, fueling his body with a flood of testosterone. He had to keep his promise t Shion, and if this was how she wanted to do it, who was he to refuse her?

Sliding next to the women once he too was nude, Naruto gently tapped Hinata's shoulder and she stopped kissing Shion for a moment to turn around.

There was Naruto.

Face going red from embarrassment, Hinata was about to say something to explain her actions, when Naruto weaseled beneath her and reached up to play his hands over her breasts, tickling her and groping for her pink nipples, pushing them around with his fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, ivory orbs going wide.

"Hmph," Shion grabbed and pulled Hinata against her tightly so that Naruto's fingers were trapped between Hinata's nipples and hers. "It's about time that you showed up."

Naruto grinned and slyly extended his fingers to rub them against Shion's ample breasts. Shion giggled a little at the tickling sensation and drove her legs between Hinata's and through to Naruto's. The blond ninja twitched as her leg rubbed up his erection.

"Shion!" Naruto moaned out her name, eyes snapping open.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Shion cooed.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, breath labored and sweat dripping from his brow as Shion moved her leg harder, faster. Hinata too was moaning from the unbearable sensation, but not as much as Naruto; no, he was the loudest by far. "Oh, fuck me!"

Switching positions with Hinata, Shion struggled to roll between them. Hinata smiled a little and swerved behind Naruto, reaching out to stroke his dick before his session with the gorgeous Shion began. Shion batted her eyelashes at him bewitchingly and Naruto gulped.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Shion whispered as their faces got close. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" And with that, she kissed him.

Hinata winced as Naruto rolled his entire body over hers and as Shion tackled him, her lips moving around his, up his neck, across his cheeks, her tongue licking his whiskers. Hinata moaned, pleasured as Naruto's ass slid across her lower area. She stuck her fingers between his crack until he moaned against Shion's lips, who had taken over the duty of stroking his member. Naruto felt lightheaded as Shion begin guiding him closer to her 'woman spot'.

Perspiration slid off of Naruto's body, nearly drenching the bed as Hinata began to tease him by rubbing against the back of his body, moaning and pressing her large breasts against his back. It was such a terrible temptation, one that was driving him insane; however, he found a way to relieve his anxiety.

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" Shion tossed back her head, blond hair falling down her back.

Fondling Shion's large breasts, Naruto eagerly took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle, hard. At first it tickled, but the tickle soon turned into a deep, pressuring pleasure that made Shion want to scream as her nipple moved in between his gums.

"Naruto! Harder! Harder!" Shion shrieked in ecstasy as Naruto's suckling accelerated.

When she began bucking her hips against his, his length subconsciously went for her mound, yearning to be inside her body. She bucked too harder and forced herself straight into Naruto, her vagina and his penis connecting. A cold sweat edged down the back of her neck.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he began thrusting into her.

Throwing back her head again, Shion this time began releasing moans in time with Naruto's pumps and thrusts as he forced his way into her, pushing and shoving past her crinkly pubic hair and edging closer and closer to that sweet spot deep within her.

When he found it, he drove into her until she was ready to pass out.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Uhh…oh yeah…that's it…ahhh…oh…_Shion_…"

"Harder! Faster! No! Don't stop! Nnn! More! More!"

"Shion-_chan_…"

Listening to the moans, Hinata impatiently moved her legs around and smooshed her boobs against Naruto's back, hoping to incite more lust in him to keep him hard for his next session. Naruto, however, still had to finish his first and pummeled into Shion until he cummed.

He released from her, both screaming in rapture.

They fell, separating. Naruto toppled on Hinata and Shion rolled off to the side. Hinata eagerly took Shion former position and was elated to find Naruto still hard as she bent down to lick at his stiff member. Her lips closed around the head, licking up his entire length, harassing him cruelly before clamping her entire mouth over it. Naruto swallowed hard.

Suckling like a child drawn to its mother's breast milk, Hinata suckled and suckled until Naruto cummed in her mouth. Naruto was bucking his hips now, wanting a taste of Hinata's breasts too; she wiped her mouth with her hand and shifted upwards.

"Hinata!"

Gladly looming over him, Hinata allowed her breasts to hang over Naruto face as she straddled his prone body. Naruto barely had to lift himself up before he could latch onto her nipples with his tongue. He grasped her back with one hand, fingers tickling her spine as he began to suckle hard, pulling down on her hard nipple as he would fall; giving Hinata an inexplicable pleasure.

Shion was soon at Hinata's back, weakly draping herself around the kunoichi, breasts smothering her back. She was breathing heavily still, panting as she licked up the back of Hinata's neck, causing the blue-haired woman to shiver in return.

Naruto continued his suckling, wanting Hinata to enjoy it as much as possible.

But as much as she was enjoying having Naruto's hot, wet mouth around her nipple, sucking and pulling her in and out of his hot cavern to the point where she thought she would pass out, Hinata wanted something more; something only Naruto could give her.

Gradually sinking into him, Hinata positioned herself perfectly to fall into Naruto, reaching around him and clawing at his back as Naruto rolled over, taking the top. Hinata latched her legs around his waist, pulling herself upwards, and Shion hooked her arms around Naruto's waist to help guide him into Hinata.

Arching her back, Hinata helpfully began shoving herself into Naruto, his dick grinding into her vagina, gaining access past her folds and into her clit. Hinata released a bloodcurdling moan of delight as Naruto pushed farther in, moaning deeply himself.

"Mmm…Hinata…ahhh…so good…"

"Naruto! Go harder! Go faster! Please!"

Slamming her eyes shut as Naruto began pushing deeper into her with his thrusts, Hinata could feel her mind and his length throbbing as one as he lobbed into her, reaching that special sweet spot. This time, Hinata released a piercing moan.

"_Naruto-kun_!"

Thrusting faster and harder in key to Hinata's pants and squeaks, her moans and groans, Naruto hit hard and hit home, Shion clinging urgently to his back, moaning as the rough movement threatened to shake her weak hold off. Hinata was on the edge.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata…!"

"Naruto!"

"Mmm…nnn…perfect…!"

"Hurry up Naruto!"

"I'm going to…to…"

At long last, Naruto released his cum into Hinata as well, ejaculating and separating from her as soon as the deed was done. Naruto toppled onto Hinata, careful not to harm her tender body when making contact with her; the weight of Shion too much for him to support.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered as he glanced over at the breathtaking women beside him.

He did it.

Wait, no…

…_they_ did it.

The trio all lay on the large bed, panting and meekly exchanging pleasured smiles and a few kisses as they joined each other; Hinata and Shion both mirroring one of Naruto's sides. The blond male gladly accepted their company and soon they were all asleep, sweet, reminiscing dreams floating through their minds.

* * *

When the following morning arrived, Naruto and Hinata awoke, sneaking out and trying not to wake the beautiful sleeping priestess. Each gave Shion a kiss before departing, and Naruto cast her a yearning look before disappearing out the sliding door at the crack of dawn.

One of her enchanting lavender eyes slid open.

Dizzily sitting up, holding her head, Shion rubbed at her eyes, finding the kimono that she had leant Hinata waiting on the chair across from her bed, blue and blond hair that wasn't hers sprawled across the sheets. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Getting out of bed, tripping slightly over the disheveled sheets, Shion then felt a strange feeling come over her; a feeling like she wasn't the only person in the room. She looked around suspiciously for a moment, lifting her hand to see if she could scout out the presence.

Focusing her spiritual energy, Shion allowed her hand to be guided by this new entity and soon found her hand resting on her stomach. A slight gasp escaped her pink lips as tears formed in her eyes. One escaped and tickled down her cheek, a bright smile emerging upon her tender lips.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this little segment; it was actually quite long and a lot to type in one sitting (over six pages!). But hey, I had fun writing it so I can't complain!**

**Let's see, the next one shot shall be…a Naruto and Hinata! Yay! One that is "not twisted". xD.**

**I would love to hear any and all reviews; let me know if I'm getting better!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	11. Dreaming of You

Dreaming of You

**Author's Note: Okay, here goes! Another Naruto/Hinata, only this one is not 'twisted'. This was requested by rodz and Lelouch of the zer0. ^_^**

* * *

How many years had I been in love with Naruto-kun now? I sighed as I turned the shower nozzle and let the water run. I glanced over at my abandoned wedding dress and a smile wider than I could imagine graced my lips. The tears began to fall down my cheeks like rain, mixing with the shower water as I sobbed happily.

Naruto and I were finally married.

It felt like a dream, it had to be a dream; how could something so wonderful really be happening to me? I pressed my hands to my chest, heart beating wildly in the deep chasms of my chest; tonight was our honeymoon night, we would be sharing a bed.

We would get to participate in an activity that I had yearned for.

Sex.

My entire body went rigid at that thought and I felt a shiver run through me; God, I was so excited! So many years had passed since we were in the academy together, so many years since we had competed in the Chunin exams together, so many years since we had gone on missions together, so many years since we had been reunited after his leaving for two years, so many years after searching for Uchiha Sasuke together, so many years since we fought side by side against the Akatsuki and defeated them; so many years.

A light knock on the door made me jump.

"Hinata-chan? Are you done in there?"

The soft, gentle timbre belonged to Naruto; I knew that in an instant. Opening my mouth just a little, I called back, "Y-yes! I will be in just a minute!" I heard a soft chuckle from outside the door and blushed, dropping my gaze to the streams trickling down the faucet below my feet. Why was I suddenly so embarrassed?

"All right Hinata," Naruto replied; I could hear his footsteps leaving the door. "I'll be waiting for you, okay?" I replied with a little 'yes' and quickly shampooed and washed my hair.

When I got out of the shower, I went to work drying my body as fast as my hands would allow me; I was so excited! I couldn't stop shaking! Finally, finally I was with Naruto! Now I was Uzumaki Hinata, Naruto's wife! I kept my squeals of joy to myself as I reached for the ceremonial kimono used for such occasions.

Usually I wasn't one to boast, but I looked very nice in the kimono; almost beautiful.

Running my fingers down the collar, I noticed that my cleavage was slightly revealed and blushed, hoping Naruto wouldn't mind; he wouldn't, right? Didn't all guys like girls with big boobs? N-not that I did, well, I couldn't quite say that, but still!

When I looked back into the foggy mirror, I sighed; great, it looked like my face was going to catch fire any minute. Maybe I ought to stop getting myself so worked up and go to see Naruto-kun?

That only excited me further.

Quietly forcing my hormones back to where they belonged, I placed a shaking hand on the door and turned the knob, opening it and allowing the light from the bathroom to seep into the dark bedroom. I could see Naruto waiting for me on the bed, dressed in a black kimono.

His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"H-Hinata? You're so beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed as I turned off the bathroom light.

"Thank you," I shyly replied, slowly walking over to the bed, my hips subconsciously swaying.

Slipping in beside the blond, I snuggled against his warm body, heart pounding. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tugging me against him as he smiled wolfishly at me. I weakly smiled back, placing a hand on his bare chest.

Every moment I spent with him made me greedy, made me want more of him.

Before either of us knew what was happening, we were kissing. I seemed lost to my swirling desires as they whirled around my head, making me lightheaded; or maybe that was Naruto breathing into me; I couldn't tell anymore.

Kissing him passionately, bursting out of my shell, I slung my arms around Naruto-kun's neck, pressing my lips against his eagerly. His hands trailed behind me to my waist as we rolled around on the bed, kissing and kissing, over and over again.

I loved him.

There was no other way to explain this feeling, this urge; it was simply love.

Naruto pinned me down on my shoulders, kissing my lips gently and then moving his across the side of my face, licking lightly across my cheek until he reached that sensitive spot beneath my earlobe. I let out a tiny moan as his teeth grazed over the tender skin, unbearable waves of pleasure shooting throughout my body.

Oh God, I was losing myself to him.

Inclining my neck as Naruto's lips began to move lower, kissing across my chin and nibbling down my neck, I continued moaning lightly, unable to control my reactions. His teeth nibbled on my neck and it tickled in a way, but felt so wonderful in another. His tongue attacked the hollow of my throat, dipping and savoring my taste as I shivered.

He kissed lower and erotic feelings bloomed within me as my body tensed, perspiration running down my back. I tossed my head back, breath hitching, as Naruto's mouth began coming to the end of my low neckline. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered.

_Please don't stop!_

With a sly grin, Naruto answered my plea with a painstakingly slow reaction, carefully reaching up and prying apart the kimono folds with his hands. A whine that even I didn't recognize slipped from my lips out into the air, wanting him to go faster. I heard a gravelly chuckle on his part and felt the air lick across my breasts as they were revealed.

My heaving chest gave rise to my labored breathing, and Naruto's arms secured themselves down by my waist again. He grabbed my rear and pulled my entire body up, breasts squeezing tightly against his chest. The contact of our skin made my nipples go hard and I blushed furiously as he began kissing me again, his tongue sneaking into my open mouth.

Our tongues met, circling and dancing with each other; switching from my mouth to his mouth. My hands dropped to his chest, breasts still glued to him as we kissed wetly, saliva mixing in such a pleasing manner.

When we pulled apart, I was gasping for breath.

"Hinata, you're so perfect," Naruto murmured, smiling.

Chest pumping up and down, lungs crying out for oxygen, I weakly replied, "I-I love you Naruto-kun! I've always loved you so, so much! I-I wasn't to…to…" I trailed off, blushing. I still couldn't quite say everything I wanted to yet, but I was getting better.

Naruto grinned playfully. "I love you more!"

Beginning up at my lips again, Naruto slowly worked his mouth down my neck, nibbling and nipping at the sensitive spots, leaving behind a wet trail; when he breathed on it, it sent shudders piercing through me. I loved it. I lay back, lifting my body and arching my back as he linked his arms behind me.

His lips gradually neared my cleavage line, and when they did, his tongue began to drag between my breasts, lapping up the salty perspiration that had been acquired there. My breath caught for a moment as he hesitated, processing my taste.

"Naruto-kun!"

With another little chuckle, Naruto lifted his head above my breasts, analyzing my body. I blushed even more, sweat accumulating on my forehead. He ran his tongue over both my breasts, allowing it to slide across my nipples.

I shivered, a tingle running down my spine and causing my hips to twitch.

Smirking at my response, Naruto closed his mouth over my tight peak, rolling my nipple in his mouth and causing delicate pleasure-pains to shoot throughout my body. I moaned at the sensations, wiggling beneath him and closing my eyes.

"Nnn…more…!" I demanded through whimpers, body tingling uncontrollably.

Naruto began biting down, nearly driving me over the edge. My hands searched for something to hold onto, and eventually were clasped behind his neck. Little squeaks and pants were squeezed out of me as he suckled; it tickled, much like the nibbling on my neck, only this was far more pleasurable; and yet painful too.

Hooking my ankles around his back, I felt something hard and stiff slide against my leg. I gulped; it was his boner. Was he really this turned on by me?

His suckling accelerated, pulling my nipple in and exerting it so hungrily that I wanted to scream his name in delight. My body tightened, eyes clamped shut, as I was nearly driven over the point of no return as one of his hands reached up to knead and caress my opposite breast, his other hand grasping and groping my ass.

I moaned again.

"Ohhh…N-Naruto-kun!" I gasped, forcing his name out as his hand and mouth switched breasts. I was clearly in seventh heaven.

I couldn't even process my thoughts anymore; I barely knew what was going on; I acted merely on instinct now, knowing that I wanted Naruto and only Naruto. He finished suckling, mouth wet around the edges, and attacked my lips again, pressing roughly against them.

As we began making out, we kicked off our clothes until the both of us were naked; a tumbling mass of nude bodies and pale flesh. Erotic tensions seized me as Naruto's hard length brushed against my leg again; it made me tremble.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped kissing me and pinned me onto my back again, the both of us breathing heavily, sweat drenching our brows. Naruto smiled meekly and looked down at his member, hinting at me. I slowly reached down and closed my hands around it, massaging it until he moaned out a pleasured groan of satisfaction.

He swung his hips around a bit and I felt his penis harden even more as I continued fondling it, readying it for our first round of sex; and probably not our last. The heat eased into my cheeks, body bristling in anticipation.

Lubricating himself quickly, Naruto quietly asked me to try and sit still. I nodded vigorously, the only noise I was able to hear being our heavy breathing. Naruto chuckled, his voice huskier and the noise a rattle in his throat as he began to slide into me.

At first, it wasn't so bad.

But then, it became steadily painful.

My ivory eyes widened as Naruto began hammering into me, thrusting his throbbing length into my vagina, past the crinkly pubic hair that had accumulated there over the years. A searing pain bit into me, like I was being torn apart as he penetrated my folds, digging into me clit. I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

Holding back my cries of pain, I bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood. The bitter, salty taste was a quick distraction as I tossed my head back, digging my nails into Naruto's arms. I finally cried out his name as his pumps and thrusts became routine.

"_Naruto_!"

"Ohh…Hinata-_chan_…feels…so good…"

However, it soon turned into pleasurable waves as he began to hit that sweet, sweet spot.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto's breath was hot and heavy on my face as his hips grinded against mine, member inserted so far into me I feared it might never come out as he continued pulling in and out although he was already as far in as he was going to get.

"N-Naruto! Faster! Please! Hurry! More!"

"Mmm…ahhh…oh Hinata…!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

I was crying out his name repeatedly between moans, unable to find any other release. Then, I felt him release inside me, his sticky cum spewing within my woman spot. I screamed his name for the last time as he pulled out of me.

"Naruto!"

Tearing away from him, I fell onto my side, breathing hard. He followed, landing beside me; I was trembling, shaking like a little leaf as I reached out to him. He clasped my hand, shaking too; oh my God…oh my God…oh my God…I thought it again over and over in my head as I dragged my naked body to his, wiggling into his tight embrace.

Oh my God.

We did it.

Naruto kissed the top of my head, breathing still mere pants. "You were amazing…Hinata…"

"So were you," I whispered back, eyelids fluttering. "Oh Naruto-kun! I love you so much!"

"So do I," Naruto murmured, cradling me in his strong arms.

I leaned my head into his shoulder, stuttering, "I-I've always dreamed about this…"

Naruto smiled. "So have I."

I gasped, tensing. "R-really?"

"Yes."

"A-about what?" I just wanted to hear him say it.

Naruto chuckled again and sighed as he replied, "Dreaming of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there is your not twisted Naruto/Hinata! I hope you enjoyed it; reviews would be as loved as always, you know how it goes! Hmm, the next chapter appears to be a Naruko (Female Naruto) and Hinata, no? Interesting! :)**

**See you next time!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	12. Feminine Affection

Feminine Affection

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Naruko (female Naruto) and Hinata one-shot requested by guardianmaster4! I hope you enjoy it (I'm sorry for taking forever to update; I have no idea how terrible this turned out and I apologize in advance for all the grammar and spelling errors)!**

* * *

Hinata had no idea that she'd walked in at a bad time when she allowed herself into Naruto's room to see him; absolutely no idea. She had her hand on the doorknob, turning without making a peep, slowly twisting the brass knob until she heard a distinct click. When she heard that noise, she drew back the door inaudibly, struggling to suppress the creaking to keep Naruto from becoming alerted at her arrival.

However, upon poking her head around the door to find Naruto, she discovered an unsightly scene.

Standing in front of a mirror, admiring his handiwork was Naruto; only he had the form of Naruko. Hinata felt an odd, pleased tingle creep up her spine, which made her entire body shiver upon seeing the large, ample breasts, their pink, upturned nipples gleaming in the faint moonlight sneaking through the window, and the taut ass shadowed by blond pigtails belonging to Naruko. Hinata gasped, nearly fainting as she gripped the doorframe.

Much to her horror, Naruto as Naruko turned around.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruko squeaked in her most convincible female voice. "W-what are you…?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata began swaying from side to side, face beet red. "D-did I come at a bad time? Um, I-I'm really very sorry!"

Dropping her gaze to avoid the luscious female body with sapphire orbs staring almost innocently at her, Hinata began to wonder why she had acquired sudden desires to touch that womanly body. Her heart began beating uncontrollably, heating flooding to her cheeks, opposed to the gentle easing up, her breathing becoming labored just by thinking about what she wanted to do with this female Naruto.

Naruko frowned and took a step forward, her golden hair swaying behind her.

Hinata looked up and immediately averted her eyes upon making contact with Naruko.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata panicked. What was she doing? Was it rude to look at her like that? She _was_ still Naruto though…right? Hinata thrust her head from side to side, thoroughly embarrassed; what oh what was she thinking?

Then, two soft hands plunked onto her shoulders, bringing her kimono sleeves down to her forearms, revealing her bulging breasts which seemed to fall loose once relieved of their confinement. Hinata gasped and glanced sharply up, only to meet the lips of Naruko.

Unable to deny the tongue slithering into her mouth, Hinata clasped her hands around Naruko's back, pulling them together in a tight embrace; so tight that their breasts pressed together until their nipples were touching, which sent a shock of pleasure through them both. Hinata moaned into the delectable Naruko's lips, her moans echoing in the cavern of her mouth. Naruko shoved her tongue into Hinata's mouth and their tongues began to tango.

Pleased with Hinata's reaction, Naruko pulled the rest of her kimono down until it was around her heels, then tackled her onto the bed while cradling the female Hyuga heir in her tight embrace. Hinata and Naruko fell onto the bed with little squeals.

They then began to uncontrollably grope each other.

Hinata moaned as Naruko seized her thigh, squeezing both sides with both hands, then working up to her woman spot, where Naruko's slender fingers found their way between Hinata's folds. Hinata gasped, a warm wetness sliding out of her vagina, heart beating rapidly. What was this painful, yet pleasing sensation?

Working her shaking fingers around Naruko's body, still kissing her tender lips, Hinata found Naruko's breasts and tweaked her firm nipples, earning a little pant from Naruko, whose heavy breathing had created a light mist upon Hinata's lips.

"Oh…Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as Naruko found her slit and began digging into it with her fingers. Hinata shifted her hips, the intrusion almost uncomfortable.

"You're so sexy Hinata," the female Naruto sighed lustfully, withdrawing her dripping fingers.

Hinata gave a little whimper and wiggled her body around before pouncing on the blond woman. Naruko gave a little surprised yelp as Hinata began moving her lips across her smooth skin, leaving raw little red marks and a damp saliva trail.

A moan escaped Naruko's ruby lips as Hinata's tongue suddenly grazed across her nipple. Naruko clasped her hands around Hinata's back, pushing her face into Hinata's abundant breasts and sliding her vagina up and down against Hinata's stomach, purposely shoving her knee into Hinata's woman spot.

Both females moaned in unison; a sweet, sweet sound to the listener's ears.

* * *

Just outside the window sat a certain Pervy Toad Sage, Jiraiya to be exact, who was watching the scene with his favorite set of binoculars, pen in his lap. He giggled peevishly, watching Naruko and Hinata touch and caress each other. He went hard in his pants when Hinata started suckling on Naruko's nipple, making Naruko jump up and down in the bed, Hinata's prying fingers rushing to her rear and working her way between her cheeks until Naruko screamed in ecstasy. Jiraiya giggled again.

"Eh-heh…I love watching female affection!" a cheesy grin was spread across Jiraiya's face as he continued watching, drooling, cheeks scarlet. _If Naruto finds out about this…he'll kill me! Must keep it a secret!_

* * *

Naruko tackled Hinata onto her back, now wanting a taste of Hinata's breasts. Her own nipples were still a slightly darker red from being sucked so hard, and her face harbored a deep flush as she panted heavily, looming over Hinata's impending breasts.

_How does Hinata deal with my hard suckling? _Naruto wondered, still Naruko.

He, or rather, she shrugged and dove forth into Hinata's breasts, aimed at suckling as hard as she could. Hinata gasped loudly went Naruko's lips clamped firmly over her tight peak, and resisted the tickling urge when Naruko began suckling rapidly, drawing Hinata's taut pearl in and out, and rolling it with her slick tongue. Hinata cried out in rapture.

"Oh more! Harder! Unh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Mmm…you taste so wonderful…Hinata-chan…"

"Ohhh…it feels so good!"

Closing her eyes, Hinata began rocking her body in tune with Naruko's, the slender woman above her smearing her body against Hinata's, until she was sure they would both be driven to the edge. Naruko was fondling her breasts roughly, but it felt so damn good that Hinata had a sudden urge to grope some part of the other female's body and grabbed her ass.

Letting a little moan loose, Naruko slammed her hips down on Hinata's, releasing her nipple from her mouth and drawing her lips down to those on Hinata's lower body. A bead of sweat trickled down Hinata's face as she felt Naruko's tongue sliding between her folds.

Hinata went hysterical, beginning to scream.

"Naruto! Naruto! _Naruto_!"

Feeling the squirming, wet object rub against her clit sent Hinata wild. She felt a wet heat rushing through her, and her womanly fluids were released into Naruko's mouth. Naruto released a tiny scream of her own, a delighted scream as she took in the cum.

But it was still not enough for her.

Determined to get every last bit of Hinata, Naruko grabbed her thighs and squeezed as she forced her face against Hinata's vagina, tongue snaking into her. Hinata let out cries that not even she knew that she could produce as the tongue slithered within her.

* * *

Jiraiya continued spying, Hinata's ecstatic groans and moans and shrieks and noises music to his perverted ears. He jumped up and down on the tree branch, listening with a creepy sort of joy as Hinata's moans grew louder, her body convulsing as Naruko's tongue dug deeper; this was almost too much for the old man to bear!

* * *

Finally, however, Hinata passed out, the sensations and intrusions flooding through to her mind and temporarily shutting her down. She passed out after releasing one more bout of cum. When she did so, Naruko poofed back to Naruto; back to normal.

He looked up at Hinata, eyes glossy.

"Did you pass out?" Naruto chuckled, pulling himself up to Hinata and tucking a piece of drenched hair behind her ear. He pulled her limp body against his, still getting that familiar tingle when one of her breasts passed over his chest. He smiled. "You're so beautiful!"

Kissing the top of his beloved girlfriend's head, Naruto closed his eyes, exhausted. Being a girl was harder than he would have imagined; it was a good thing he wasn't; Hinata had to put up with a lot. A little shiver ran through him when he remembering the slight pains when Hinata was suckling on his breasts, but it was pleasurable too; but awkward all the same to him.

"I'm glad you're the one with the boobs," Naruto murmured, shifting around. He chuckled again. "They look better on you anyway." Naruto drifted off to sleep, fatigue overtaking his mind and sweeping him to another dimension where Hinata was portrayed as a goddess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya hopped out of the tree, clutching his notebook to his chest as if it were his most treasured possession; which, it probably was. He wiped away a trail of blood from beneath his nose, sweeping away a river of saliva beneath that and chuckling feebly.

"Feminine affection" was the only thing he could manage to drawl as the drool continued running down his lip.

His next book was sure to be a true thriller.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry if this one-shot was a little short! I just hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone for reviewing last time too, your reviews mean the world to me! I am still not taking requests, sorry! I need to get caught up on everything else first.**

**Warning! This may be the last time I update for a while, I don't know, due to final examinations of doom. I can see it now; the 22 page algebra test, my math teacher adjusting his glasses, smirk creeping across his lips: "Prepare yourselves for…your deaths! ****MUA HA HA HA HA HA!" And no, I am not exaggerating.**

**He is psychotic...and the test is guarenteed to be difficult!**

**I don't even want to know what my Precalculus exam is going to be like next year…I dread it, I truly do. TT-TT**

**Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	13. Undeniable

Undeniable

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers! Really! I'm trying to update this as often as possible; I cannot study for my finals because I've contracted something really nasty and I'm feeling rather sick, but better now! This is a Naruto/Samui/Yugito one-shot requested by Brown Paper Bag 51.**

* * *

It all started with them meeting in one place; a dream perhaps? Some sort of fantasy conjured up by Naruto's restless mind? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was in a room, a large type of bedroom with a giant bed to match and he was eye to eye with two gorgeous women clad scantily in towels.

"W-who are you two?" Naruto asked, his voice seeming to echo off the chambers of his mind.

"I'm Yugito," the blond murmured, feline eyes grinning at him. "I am the host of the Two-Tailed Demon cat; I was killed by the Akatsuki."

"And I'm Samui," the other said, calm, yet possessing breasts bigger than Tsunade's.

Observing both the women in silence, Naruto could not deny the blush easing into his cheeks, unable to deny how sexy these women were, how seductive they appeared. He could not resist eyeing their feminine bodies, each curved so perfectly that Naruto felt himself already going hard in his pants. He swallowed hard as Yugito began walking towards him.

Hips swaying in a tempting motion, Yugito whispered, "Naruto-kun? Do you mind if I call you that? Even though we don't know each other, I feel very close to you because you too hold within yourself a burden heavier than anyone would know; but I do. I understand what it's like. I want you, Naruto." Her towel began to drop, slowly, and Naruto gulped.

"I too know what it is like; my sensei himself possesses Eight-Tails."

Naruto glanced sharply up to see Samui moving towards him, her gait leisurely and not quite as predatory as Yugito's. He had a hard time swallowing, noticing how Samui's unrealistically large breasts clung to the towel fabric, nipples clearly visible beneath it.

"Naruto, you are a very attractive young man," Yugito purred as she slinked over to him, pressing one of her claw-like nails against his chest, which he realized was bare.

Suddenly, he noticed that he had been stripped of all his clothes; what was going on?

"I-is this a dream?" he stammered, looking spastically between Samui and Yugito.

The calmer of the two nodded, shaking her head so that her hair fell in ripples. "Indeed. This was conjured up by your demon, Kyubi, to remind you of the others connected to Jinchuriki hosts, and to remind you about what you are."

"Huh? I don't understand!" Naruto spluttered.

With a flick of her slender finger, Yugito knocked Naruto onto his back and onto the bed and pounced on him, tongue licking up his cheek in an attempt to get him less worried and more excited. "Don't be so shy, Naruto-kun," she grinned. "We're here to serve you."

Face redder than even he could've imagined as Samui slipped behind him, Naruto suddenly found himself being pleasured by two women. But, it felt so real, and he sure as hell wasn't imagining himself being hard as a rock. His member stuck straight up as Yugito took his hand and weaseled it underneath the front of her towel, pushing his hand into her breast.

Naruto couldn't control himself as he began playing with her nipple, earning affectionate coos and purrs from the golden-haired kunoichi. Samui promptly removed her towel as well, tossing it off to the side and positioning Naruto's head in her lap. Naruto went from hard to harder.

A raspy chuckle left Yugito's lips as Naruto stopped for a moment, unsure with Samui.

"Didn't I tell you not to be so shy, Naruto?"

Before the blond genin could even process her words, the impulsive kunoichi stripped herself of her towel and lunged at Naruto, thrusting her lips into his. Instincts took over Naruto and he began to uncontrollably grope every part of Yugito's body, squeezing her tight ass and rubbing his knee against her vagina as they rolled around, kissing roughly.

Samui scowled at Yugito.

"Touch me Naruto, touch me everywhere!" Yugito urged, pressing her body into Naruto's.

Doing as she said, Naruto continued groping her rear, sliding his fingers between her well-formed cheeks until she pleaded and moaned for more, her mouth hot on his. He gulped as she licked his cheek, withdrawing his hands.

"My breasts, oh please, please Naruto," Yugito murmured, sliding against him.

Nodding nervously, Naruto ran a finger across her rising nipples and Yugito hissed.

"With your tongue!" she commanded, eyes flashing.

A little irritated with the way this female was so demanding, Naruto threw her onto her back and clamped his mouth firmly over her taut peak. Yugito's entire body lurched forward, hips connecting with Naruto's and brushing against his hard erection. She was speechless as Naruto began suckling hard, his teeth grazing against her nipple in such a way that it exulted ecstatic screams of joy from her. She was even more pleased when Naruto began fondling her other breast with his rough fingers; how she loved being handled like this!

"Harder!" Yugito goaded, hips bucking up into Naruto's stomach now.

Naruto wasn't sure if he could, but he bit down sending a pleasure-pain coursing through Yugito's body. He then moved his lips up to Yugito's and began kissing her as he decided to try and force his way into her woman spot. He was so damn hard and it was driving him nuts! He was going to be inside her one way or another!

Yugito's eyes widened as she felt a sudden sharp pain rip into the lower parts of her body, Naruto's member intruding into her hole. She began screaming in ecstasy, Naruto's penis being thrust in and out of her mercilessly, both of them perspiring to the point where neither one could stand it any longer! The trepidation was incredible.

Samui watched, waiting.

"Not…hard enough! More! More! More! Naruto-kun!"

"Y-Yugito-ch-chan!"

He was slowly becoming fond of her, her cries were like music.

"I want you to go faster! Oh faster!"

"Nnn…ahhh…Yugito…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Pounding into Yugito as hard and fast as he could, Naruto forced his way into her until their hips were touching. He released inside Yugito, driving her over the point of insanity. He had problems withdrawing from her, as she was so tight around him, but forced himself out nonetheless, Yugito still shrieking his name as she gasped for breath.

He rolled over as not to squish her, and was immediately met by Samui, fully prepared for round two. She half-smiled at Naruto, gazing at him with heavily lidded eyes. He stared back at her, eyes glued to her bulging breasts; his breathing slowed, voice slurred.

Oh God, did he want her badly.

Slamming into Naruto, Samui made sure that Naruto had easy access to every part of her body. She overwhelmed him with her breasts and Naruto found his face wedged between those breasts that he knew he would love. She straddled his prone body, hanging her breasts over his face, tempting him. Naruto only had to lift his head and part his lips.

Suckling, Naruto made diminutive noises that made Samui shiver in delight. Yugito, not wanting to miss out on the action, slid behind Samui and worked her hands around her waist and to her vagina, all the while smothering her own breasts into the laidback woman's back. Her fingers pried into Samui's most private of places, sliding and digging into her slit.

Samui moaned outwardly.

Yugito rubbed her body against Samui's spine, creating all sorts of delectable shivers as Naruto drew her nipple in and out of his mouth, tweaking her opposite breast with his free hand. Samui's mind was swirling around and around with sexual desires, Yugito on her back, Naruto beneath her. When Naruto switched breasts, he sucked harder, faster, causing Samui's breathing to become labored with his.

Groping Samui's body, desperate for some form of attention, Yugito moaned with her, moving her knee up and down the cheeks of Samui's rear, earning all sorts of approving sounds. Naruto jumped forward and tackled Samui onto her back, knocking both her and Yugito over.

Yugito smirked, sliding out from beneath Samui as Naruto rammed into her.

Kissing Samui everywhere, from her tender lips on her face to her breasts, down her neck, nibbling and nipping, over her tight stomach, to her navel, he circled his mouth around and around until he reached her lower area.

Spreading her legs apart for easier access, Samui smiled genuinely at Naruto. He took her beam as an invite and slowly edged his tongue between the folds, discovering a salty, bitter taste, but an enjoyable one nonetheless. As he explored, Samui felt the heat beginning to pool in her lower area as his tongue brushed against that special spot. She moaned, but her moans were silenced by a kiss from Yugito who had come around to fondle her large breasts and to play with her nipples. She suddenly felt a burst of heat rush through her, exiting between her legs.

Naruto drew in a sharp intake of breath as the cum spewed into his mouth.

It was a sweeter taste than just her vagina, a bit more salty but not quite so bitter. Samui moaned, breathing shallow as Naruto withdrew his tongue and inserted his hard dick. She closed her eyes, shaking in anticipation.

To ease her friend's anxiety, Yugito continued stroking her body, finding her nipples particularly enjoyable as she pulled and prodded at the tender flesh, moving her lips over them to suckle, her pointed teeth poking it just enough to cause a sharp pleasure pain. Samui panted, gasping and making little squeaks as Yugito began massaging and kneading her other breast with skilled fingers.

Naruto on the other hand, was sliding his way into her.

"Naruto!" Samui reared her hips, crashing them against Naruto's, forcing him into her.

"Oh Samui! Samui!" Naruto began his heavy thrust, protruding into her.

"Naruto!"

"Samui!"

"Naruto!"

They were panting, sweat sliding down their foreheads. Naruto was meeting a strange resistance and had to push harder than he did with Yugito, his pumps and thrusts coming in with his breaths. Samui's chest was heaving, the pain overwhelming as Naruto went deeper into her. Yugito continued massaging her breasts, although she started to do so harder, completely turned on by Samui and Naruto's sex.

"I-I'm going to cum!" Naruto warned, his groin feeling as if it had been set on fire.

There was that rush, the spilling, and into Samui's body it went just as their hips knocked together; he was finally inside of her.

"Naruto!" Samui rocked her hips back and forth, creating this inexplicable pleasure for Naruto.

"S-Samui!" Naruto exclaimed, swaying with her, length going limp now that he had released.

"Naruto!" Samui screamed his name one, final time and ripped away from him, thrusting herself backwards and into Yugito.

Upon reclaiming Samui, Yugito began to savagely kiss her, grabbing every part of her body and convincing Samui to do so in return. Naruto dizzily looked over to see Yugito's mouth clamp over Samui's breast, Samui's fingers edging into Yugito. His eyelids fluttered as their moans became a distant sound to him, echoing in his mind but fading…slowly fading…

* * *

"Naruto! Hey, wake up you idiot!"

"Huh?" Naruto awoke with a start, eyes snapping open to see a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Geez, it's about time you woke up!" Sakura growled, pushing back her pink hair.

Blushing, Naruto demanded, "W-what are you doing here Sakura?! A-a-and where's Samui-chan?! And Yugito-chan?!" He whipped his head back and forth, searching the room for the two girls that had been with him only a moment ago. Where were they?

He was jerked out of his thoughts from a soundly whack on the side of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt Sakura!" Naruto whined, clamping his hands on his head.

"Huh…same old Naruto," Sakura muttered. "You were just dreaming!"

"Huh?! Dreaming?!"

Naruto couldn't believe it; no, that couldn't be it! Could it really just have been a dream?! The look Sakura was giving him made him afraid to disagree. He went to rub his throbbing temples; his face still flushed, and could not believe it. That was just _too_ real. Then, a lump formed in his stomach upon noticing his erection sticking straight up.

Proof that the encounter he had with the two women was simply…

…undeniable.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I got another chance to update this weekend! Yay! I wouldn't expect to hear from me for a while now, but you never know! I've got family up and such, babysitting tomorrow, exams next week—ah, I am going to be in my grave by tomorrow. Thank you to all those who've reviewed, also.**

**The next planned one-shot will be Naruko/Tsunade/Kurenai/Anko…foursome…**

**Oh boy. XD**

**STILL NOT TAKING REQUESTS!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	14. Call Me Baby

Call Me Baby

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first foursome; intriguing. I have absolutely no idea how terrible this is going to turn out, but let's hope for the best, shall we? ^_^ This is a Naruko/Tsunade/Kurenai/Anko one-shot by the way, written by request for guardianmaster4.**

* * *

With a little sigh, Naruto shoved his jutsu scrolls into the corner of his bedroom; he was exhausted mentally, but physically he felt that he was lacking. The blond hopped onto his bed, recounting the battle he had just fought, the success he had; Pain was gone now, so was the rest of the Akatsuki; now there was just Sasuke to take care of.

He heaved out a groan as he swung the keys to his apartment around his finger, twirling it lazily. The glint seemed to hypnotize him into getting up, and as he did so the bed hissed beneath him. He lumbered over to the door, flinging it open and locking it before leaving.

"I definitely need a break from all of this," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Taking the keys and shoving them into his pockets, Naruto pulled himself out the door. He glanced around at the paintings decorating the walls around him and sighed quietly; they were all so beautiful, and right now beautiful was something he wouldn't mind.

A sudden smirk spread across his lips.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto transformed himself into the lascivious Naruko, choosing to dress her in a skimpy scarlet dress. He, or rather, she admired her handiwork and ran her fingers over her ample breasts to which the dress clung. A little tingle ran through her and she squealed; tonight was guaranteed to be a fun one.

* * *

Leaving her apartment with haste, Naruko scuttled down Konohagakure Main Street, seducing men as she went. Her glistening orbs of sapphire swiveled about mischievously, searching for the bar where Jiraiya had always enjoyed going. Naruko gave a little kick in the air and a tiny whoop as she danced down to the local bar.

The men that passed by wondered where such a female had come from.

As Naruko skipped down the street, she was pulled over and stopped by a drunken Iruka.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Naruto's former teacher asked between hiccups, sake bottle in hand. The blond female blinked, wondering how drunk he really was and gave him a little flick on the ear. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's me Iruka-sensei!" Naruko insisted with a shrill tone. "Don't hit on me!"

One minute Iruka was happy and gay, the next he was on his knees sobbing. The blond gasped and jerked her head frantically around. _Damn! Your moods do change pretty fast when you're drunk! _Naruko blushed as she noticed all the weird expressions she was receiving from those walking by as they came to a halt and started whispering.

"A-Anko-chan dumped me!" Iruka wailed.

"W-what?!" Naruko gasped, kneeling beside him. "Sensei, are you okay?"

Swaggering to his feet, Iruka answered, tears streaming down his face, "I don't know…all she said was that she'll only get back together with me if a miracle happens tonight!" He reached out and gave Naruko a hug. "But I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Uh, right; will you let go?!" Naruko snapped.

The man released his hold, dragging a sly finger across one of her breasts, which resulted in an angry slap from the flustered Naruko. She shook her head, pigtails swaying, and journeyed over to that bar she was trying to get to. When she got there, however, she was met by a barrage of sobs, wails, and weeping. She almost turned away, but didn't after recognizing three familiar voices.

"Damn it! He was going to break up with me, wasn't he?! I can't believe he was drunk!"

"Yeah, well at least your lover is still alive…"

"Damn straight! Mine is dead too! I sent him to his death! It was my fault!"

Poking her blond head in, Naruko found Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko sitting together on a couch, tears streaming down their cheeks. Naruko felt a sharp pain between her breasts, but her face then heated up upon realizing that all three women were drunk and scantily clad.

"Who's there?!" Tsunade snapped, pointing a groggy finger at the intruder. "Get over here!"

Taking a frightened step in, Naruko tiptoed over to the blond Hokage. She couldn't help but stare at her massive chest, her boobs alone taking up almost her entire front with large, red nipples protruding from underneath the translucent blouse she wore. Naruko felt her face go scarlet as she noticed the thong that Tsunade wore.

"Come here," the blond Hokage murmured with a lazy flick of her hand. "Sit down."

Doing as she was bid, Naruko slowly edged between Tsunade and Kurenai. The crimson-eyed woman looked up at her and Naruko's eyes floated over Kurenai's outfit; well, she was dressed little better than Tsunade with a soiled white tank top complete with a matching ivory thong, breasts about ready to rip her front.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing."

A shudder coursed through Naruko as a wet tongue slid up her cheek. She turned, almost terrified to see Anko Mitarashi lathering her face with her tongue. Anko smiled playfully at her with a drunken wink as she draped her body over Naruko's.

"Oh don't be shy, love," Anko curled a finger around her chin. "I'm plenty nice…"

"Er, _right_," Naruko tried to get away from the untamable wild woman, but found herself trapped as Kurenai and Tsunade moved in on her. Naruko's face went beet red.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Tsunade challenged, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Um, nowhere," Naruko hesitated, voice faltering.

"Good!" Anko piped up, licking her lips. "Because we've got you right where we want you!"

Before Naruko could say another word, she was sprawled on her back and being lathered in hot, wet kisses. Her eyes seemed to pop open as she heard the shrill sounds of ripping and tearing, her clothes being shredded by the beautifully painted fingernails.

Kurenai kissed her lips, smothering them in saliva as she moved her face around Naruko's. Tsunade focused on Naruko's front, lips moving down Naruko's neck to her breasts, inching lower and lower as Anko began kissing up Naruko's leg from her foot until there were uncontrollable tingles running throughout Naruko's entire body.

"That's it, spread your legs apart just like that," Anko cooed, pushing apart Naruko's legs.

Naruko gasped, but was soon distracted as Tsunade's damp lips closed over her pink nipple. She gasped even louder, eyes widening. With expert tongue movements, Tsunade began rolling the pearl with her tongue, extracting pants and squeaks from Naruko. She didn't quite have much time to focus on Tsunade's suckling, however, as she felt something wet run in between her folds. The heat drained from her face and went to her lower area.

A sudden screech of joy was heard from Anko and Naruko went redder as she cummed into the awaiting female's mouth.

"No fair Anko-chan," Tsunade pouted, running her finger up Naruko's stomach and circling her finger around her breast, spiraling until her finger rested on her nipple.

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruko moaned as Tsunade's finger twirled her nipple in circles.

Grinning lustfully, Anko raised both eyebrows at Tsunade. "What? Do you want a piece of me? _Hokage_-sama?" Tsunade's eyes flashed and she glared lasciviously at Anko, who began removing her clingy tank top. Naruko knew that if she was Naruto she would've been harder than a rock as Anko's abundant breasts appeared; nipples upright and hardening.

Tsunade smiled that evil smirk. "You want to go?"

Anko flashed her a set of perfect white teeth. "Bring it."

Sliding away from Naruko, Tsunade tackled Anko onto her back. The wild woman let out a screech as Tsunade began smothering her in delicious kisses, groping her body. Anko reached up and grabbed Tsunade's tank top, ripping it off and allowing both of Tsunade's breasts to hang over her face. Anko proceeded to turn the tables on the blond Hokage and pinned her down on her shoulders as she ran her fingers around Tsunade's body. Her delicate fingers ran around Tsunade's breasts, prodding at her nipples, and then descending to her lower area.

"W-whoa!" Naruko flushed as Anko's fingers were replaced by her tongue. "That's hot…"

"Oh, isn't it?" Kurenai murmured, sliding next to Naruko.

"Oh! K-Kurenai-sensei!" Naruko squeaked.

Clasping her hands around Naruko's, Kurenai whimpered, "Play with me." She guided Naruko's shaking hand to her tank top and slid it underneath the frail fabric. Naruko felt her own body tingle with raging hormones as her hand glided across one of Kurenai's hardening nipples. The tension of waiting was too much for her to bear.

Slamming her lips hard into Kurenai's, Naruko pounced atop her and began making out viciously with her, attacking her lips first and then moving her tongue around her body. In the background, they could both hear Tsunade and Anko's moans as they inserted their fingers into each other's vaginas and began clawing around. Kurenai's body lurched forward and moans began slipping from her lips as Naruko slyly slid her finger between her folds.

"Nnn!" Kurenai clamped her eyes shut, sweat perspiring upon her lovely brow.

"Mmm!" Naruko blinked and withdrew her finger; it was wet. She looked back at Kurenai, eyes wide, innocent, and curious. She licked over the tip of her finger and Kurenai positioned herself accordingly. She hooked her ankles around Naruko's waist, dragging her lower section onto Naruko's lap. Naruko batted her eyelashes at Kurenai and Kurenai bucked her hips, moaning and groaning as if to urge Naruko to do the unspeakable.

Grabbing Kurenai's thighs so that she released a squeak that soon lengthened into a moan, Naruko started at Kurenai's neck, nipping and nibbling, sending shivers piercing through the raven-haired beauty as her sharp little teeth grazed over that soft, sensitive skin. Naruko couldn't get Kurenai's addictive scent out of her nostrils as she neared her heaving chest, licking her way between her large breasts that rose and fell with each little pant.

"Oh Kurenai-sensei," Naruko murmured, fondling her nipple with her wet tongue. "You taste so good!" Naruko broke into suckling and sucking, going faster and harder with each of Kurenai's sharp breaths, each breathless moan. Naruko could taste the salty perspiration on her tongue and drew it down between Kurenai's breasts again, gripping her thighs harder as she neared her womanhood.

Kurenai was gasping for breath.

However, feeling something damp trespass across her clit, Kurenai caught her breath, heart skipping a beat. She weakly glanced down to find Naruko shimmying her tongue between her folds and threw her head back as Naruko's wet tongue began moving back and forth inside her. Naruko smiled as Kurenai's moans silenced those of Anko and Tsunade.

"More! More! More!" Kurenai cried out, nearly in hysterics as the young woman's tongue probed her vagina. "Ah! Don't stop!"

Swiveling her tongue around the inside of Kurenai, Naruko found a sweet, salty liquid entering her mouth and ended up not being able to swallow it all though she tried. She was lightheaded from lack of oxygen, but snapped together after being forced out of Kurenai by two hands with lengthy nails. She was met with a whole new target and game: Anko.

"Hey there Sweetie," Anko chimed, licking her lips. "We're going to have fun, you and I."

Wrenched from Kurenai without getting the chance to let another filthy thought run through her mind, Naruko found herself in Anko's tight embrace, being squeezed into her boobs. Naruko's former position was claimed by the worthy Tsunade, who immediately took a liking to Kurenai's body. Naruko watched, wide-eyed and partially jealous, as Tsunade toppled on top of Kurenai and began rubbing her body up and down hers, nearly driving Kurenai insane.

It wasn't long before Naruko was in a slight predicament of her own.

Pushing the blond girl down on the couch and straddling her body, Anko wasted no time in diving into her delicious little meal, savoring each delicate morsel. She moved her slick tongue across Naruko's body, chuckling at the little gasps and pants as her tongue curved around the outside of her breast, slowly moving in for the kill as she attacked the girl's tightening nipples. Naruko released moans and pants as Anko began roughly kneading her other breast with coarse, unyielding fingers.

But oh did it feel wonderful!

Tsunade and Kurenai were busy behind them, each grabbing the other until moans of delight were circulating around the couch. Kurenai tweaked one of Tsunade's nipples and she gave a pleased hiss, wasting no time in running her tongue over Kurenai's wet nipple and beginning to suckle hard. The sucking tickled at first, but soon became undeniably wonderful.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai panted, arching her back. "Do it! More! More!"

Pushing the nipple around in her hot, wet mouth and inciting adoring moans from Kurenai, Tsunade pulled it over the roof of her hot cavern, making it go around and around along with Kurenai's spinning mind. It was almost too much, and she hooked her ankles around Tsunade's bare waist, dragging her vagina against Tsunade's tight stomach and getting a sly finger inserted in there from Tsunade. Kurenai threw back her head and continued moaning.

"This is wonderful…" Kurenai's bottom lifted up and down as Tsunade sucked hard on her breast, soon moving her hands underneath Kurenai's ass and placing her fingers in the awaiting crack. She dug hard between Kurenai's tight cheeks until the woman was screaming in ecstasy. Oh, how Tsunade adored those anguished, pleasured cries.

Meanwhile, Naruko found Anko intruding upon her vagina again, moving into her with her tongue. It felt so wrong, but it felt so right; Naruko wasn't quite sure what to be thinking, as her head was nothing but a whirl of pleasures and sexual desires. She clawed at the couch, tossing her head back so that her disheveled pigtails scattered along the ground.

"Mmm…yes…that's it…" Anko purred. "Beautiful!"

The feeling of having another's tongue inside you was almost unbearable for Naruko, and when Anko did it, it was different. It was like having a snake slither around, darting dangerously from side to side, digging deeper and deeper, until…

"_Anko_!" Naruko shrieked.

A rushing flood coursed through Naruko's lower body and she cummed into Anko's awaiting mouth. Anko lapped up the sweet, salty liquid in a heartbeat, moving back up to Naruko's lips to kiss her passionately and with unmatched vigor until Naruko's lungs were begging for air. Anko didn't allow such a thing, however, and began nibbling down Naruko's neck, sucking and leaving huge hickeys behind. Naruko snapped forward, breasts heaving into Anko's.

"S-stop…too much…" Naruko winced, feeling although she would turn back into Naruto at any minute and lose hold of the jutsu.

"Sexy girl," Anko chuckled, moving her lips down to Naruko's breasts again. "I can't get enough of you!"

The wild woman reached around Naruko's waist and began sliding her fingers in and out of Naruko's ass, clawing around and seeing what new pants and squeaks and squeals she could excite from the budding young female. Naruko bucked her hips into Anko, which only exhilarated the sex addict further.

But then, Naruko's control of the transformation jutsu slipped.

There was a loud crackling noise and a cloud of smoke.

"What's going on?!"

"Who did that?!"

"…is someone playing a trick on us?!"

"Hey!"

The smoke dissipated and all three of the real females turned to look at one another. There was just one, teensy little problem; Naruko was gone. Each gave each other exotic glances and frowned; where did the blond girl go? After a moment, the question left their minds and Anko wasted no time in joining Tsunade and Kurenai, their bodies becoming a mixture of breasts, legs, and tongues.

* * *

Just outside the bar, Naruto staggered into the shadows, panting, face hotter than hell. He shakily turned to look behind him, dick shooting up as he heard the ever-continuing moans of the women only a few steps away. He chuckled weakly to himself, breath ragged.

"If I stayed there just a little bit longer," Naruto shivered, "I don't know what would've happened."

He wiped an accumulating bead of sweat from his forehead and bit down on his lower lip, struggling to regain his strength. Damn, those women were hotter than he could have imagined! Even Tsunade who was in her fifties! Though that made him feel a little awkward.

"I-is this the place?"

Hearing another voice behind him, Naruto spun around to see Hinata nervously heading into the bar and his eyes went wide. Oh boy; she hadn't seen him, had she? He hoped that she hadn't and nervously dragged himself over to the door to peek inside again.

A smirk curled around his lips as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: The foursome and the fivesome of Naruto/Hinata/Kurenai/Anko/ Tsunade will begin next as a sort of second part! I hope you all enjoyed this, don't expect me to update for about another week or so—I'm going on a vacation where computers are sadly unavailable and lacking.**

**But reviews would be lovely.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**By the way, I am no longer receiving requests, I may end up stopping this story after I've caught up, but I don't know; all of you who have made requests thus far will get them, but you are the last ones; sorry for anyone who is thoroughly disappointed, but keep in mind I have about thirty more to write!**


	15. Burnin' Up

Burnin' Up

**Author's Note: Hello! I apologize and grovel on the ground for forgetting this story for so long! I keep getting caught up with everything else, but now I am going to write on this story! This is a fivesome consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade requested by guardianmaster4, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto forced a hard lump back down his throat as he watched Hinata disappear into the bar where Anko, Kurenai and Tsunade were situated. Gulping, the blond Genin gave his pants a passing glance, boner quite noticeable; what was he supposed to do? Well, he could just give into temptation and have a little fun. A lascivious grin curled around his lips in a vulpine manner. Hell, why not?

Unknowing, the young man returned to the bar as a pen scraped anxiously across paper in a ringed notebook. Just behind him, there was a low, gravelly chuckle. "Very good, Naruto-kun… aren't you lucky? You get to be in my next book; the ultimate version of Make-Out Paradise; although, I still need a title for it, don't I?"

* * *

"Um, K-Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stammered, backed up against the wall as her beloved mentor's hands dug into her back, nails ripping into her clothes.

Just behind them, Anko and Tsunade couldn't keep their hands off each other. Tsunade groped Anko's ass, squeezing her tight cheeks and soliciting moans from her mouth with wet kisses. The special Jonin smiled at the seductive female Hokage, fingers pulling at her nipples and fondling her large breasts. Tsunade moaned into Anko's mouth, shaking her to her core.

The loud women then commenced a dirty make-out session on the couch, grabbing and pleasuring each other until their moans became more painful than anything. Hinata nervously peeked around Kurenai, while her sensei leisurely stripped her. When Hinata was naked, she felt her sensei's tongue probe her nipple, a pleasurable tingle running through her body; it made her whimper for more. Kurenai heeded her request, slowly guiding Hinata onto the floor for easier access.

"S-Sensei!" Hinata gasped, lungs screaming for air as Kurenai kissed her lips hungrily.

Moving her hands with graceful arcs and grasps, Kurenai pumped Hinata's breasts in her hands, playing with her tightening nipple. She breathed on Hinata's flushed face, breath spraying over her flustered face. Kurenai removed her hands from Hinata's breasts to use her mouth in her hands' places. This made Hinata moan even louder.

"K-Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata writhed beneath the larger woman, overwhelmed by the sensations. She could feel Kurenai suckling, moving her nipple in her mouth and pushing it around with her tongue until Hinata could scream.

On the other side of the room, Tsunade and Anko couldn't keep their mouths off anywhere on each other. Anko was licking eagerly around Tsunade's ample breasts, caressing her taut peak with her itinerant tongue, earning deep moans from the hollow of Tsunade's throat. Tsunade seized Anko's breast, giving it a squeeze until she felt Anko panting on her, her hot breath freezing the saliva on her nipple and giving birth to an indescribable sensation.

"Don't stop…!" Tsunade and Anko begged as both stopped to catch their breath, words dragged out.

Being young, Anko was the first to rebound, breath still shallow, but body still as vigorous as ever as she pounced on Tsunade, inserting her legs between hers. The blonde-haired woman's eyes snapped open, mouth following, as Anko teasingly rubbed her leg up and down, into Tsunade's woman spot. Tsunade swore; sweat breaking as she tossed her head back, unable to bear the pleasure.

"You like?" Anko licked her lips, moving faster and swaying with Tsunade.

"Stop…it…" Tsunade groaned, eyes pressing shut as she bucked her hips.

Shaking her head and giggling sinisterly, Anko replaced her leg with her mouth and plunged her tongue between Tsunade's wet folds. The blond Hokage gasped, releasing a turbulent stream of cum into Anko's awaiting mouth as she moved her tongue like a snake in Tsunade's vagina. Tsunade screamed.

"Oh dear God!" Tsunade lifted her hips rapidly, Anko holding tight to her thighs and squeezing. Tsunade reared her hips again, unable to ask Anko to stop because she was enjoying it so much now. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! More! More! More! Please don't stop…oh my God…"

All the noise attracted Naruto, piqued by sexual curiosity. He couldn't rend his gaze from the woman on the couch, staring wide-eyed as Tsunade threw her body up and down, breasts heaving on her chest as Anko struggled to keep her tongue in her womanhood. The spiky-haired blond had to hold his length in place, perspiration running down his cheek.

Then, as Tsunade's moans were dimming, Hinata's were growing.

"Kurenai-sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" Hinata cried as Kurenai inserted a finger past the young woman's dark pubic hair, intruding to her clit. "Ah!"

"Shh," Kurenai hushed, smiling. "It's okay Hinata-chan…play with me too…"

Trembling hands searching, Hinata reached up to her sensei and groped one of her breasts, causing the light to flicker in Kurenai's glazed eyes as she wiggled her body, pressing Hinata to do more, fingers digging deeper into Hinata's woman spot. Hinata bit back a groan, Kurenai's fingers digging too deep and this time used both hands to grab Kurenai's breasts, fervidly grasping her nipples and pinching them to cause a delightful pleasure-pain.

Kurenai moaned, rolling onto her back as Hinata sprayed sticky fluids onto her fingers.

"Sensei!" Hinata suddenly found herself on top of Kurenai, the curly-haired woman thrusting her breasts out, moving her hips, to encourage Hinata. Looking up and observing Anko and Tsunade, Hinata followed Anko's lead and delved her tongue into Kurenai's vagina, exciting a howl from her sensei's wet lips.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Kurenai yelled, her yells developing slowly into moans.

The taste of the inside of a woman was odd, salty; Hinata probed her tongue deeper, flushing as Kurenai's hips bucked. Hinata frantically grabbed her hips, hands sliding around to grab Kurenai's ass, sinking her dull nails into the delicate cheeks. Kurenai groaned louder and lifted her hips again, throwing herself up and down, getting more and more pleasure.

Apparently, she had taught her student well.

Tired of vicariously observing the women tongue and finger each other, as Tsunade and Anko began poking and prying at one another, Naruto leapt in on the action, getting to Tsunade first and forcing Anko out. The wild woman growled at the intrusion as Naruto gently pushed her off Tsunade, groping her breast in the process.

"Is that how you want to play, huh?" Anko grimaced, a leer forming on her lips.

Extending his tongue, Naruto sank it into Tsunade's mouth, causing her to gasp as his sodden muscle explored her tepid cavern. As he kissed her, his hands snaked around to play with her breasts, fingering her nipple with avid fascination. Tsunade groaned weakly and Anko raised an eyebrow; what did this blond little person think he was doing? She wasted no time in slamming her breasts against him, throwing her entire weight on Naruto's back and pushing him into Tsunade, dick accidentally entering Tsunade's vagina on impact.

Naruto gasped as his entire length disappeared into Tsunade.

Tsunade screamed from the sudden pain. "Fuck!" She scrambled beneath him, arms flailing, as her body couldn't seem to accept the forced entry, but did anyway. Naruto tried to pull himself out, sweating hard, but his member remained trapped; so, he slowly tried to thrust out of Tsunade, Anko distracting him by licking up the back of his neck.

"What are you doing with my Tsunade-chan?" Anko hissed playfully, stroking Naruto's stomach. "You ruined all my fun!" She rubbed her breasts against his back, teasing him. "Now you have to pleasure me next!" Her hands dropped from his stomach to his slowly reemerging penis, waiting for her chance to have it all to herself when he was finished with Tsunade.

Just as Naruto was about to exit the female Hokage, he slid back in to ejaculate. This was much less agonizing for Tsunade the second time around, and she didn't mind it as much.

"Ohh…ahhh! Ah! Right there! Yes…" Tsunade cooed, relaxing as Naruto cummed into her, causing her to flinch but moan again as Naruto disengaged himself unhurriedly.

As soon as Naruto discovered his throbbing, upstanding length had been freed from Tsunade, however, he had a new challenge to tackle, one that wouldn't be quite as easily tamed. He had Anko to deal with. And by the lustful look he was receiving as she thrust him onto his back, he was going to have a lot of fun with her.

Tsunade weakly picked up her head, barely able to recognize Naruto as she slid off the couch and lazily loped over to see how Kurenai and Hinata were faring. She found Kurenai moaning on the floor, Hinata's tongue still in her vagina, and knelt down to massage Kurenai's breasts, planting rough kisses on the top of her head. Hinata withdrew her defiled tongue to look up at Tsunade, and when Tsunade saw the young Chunin's attention, she smiled.

"Do you want some candy?" Tsunade teased in a seductively sweet voice.

Hinata knew exactly what she meant and stood on her knees, spreading them apart and maneuvering over to Tsunade, womanhood shadowing Kurenai's stomach. Hinata lowered herself onto Kurenai, feeling her abdomen muscles flex beneath her, legs drawing up, as Tsunade gave Hinata a sloppy kiss. The violet-haired woman blinked and wiped away at the saliva before Tsunade reached out with both hands and grabbed Hinata's breasts.

Falling back, Hinata rested her spine against Kurenai's knees, which rose accordingly to act as a chair, Hinata's pubic hair tickling her stomach. Hinata winced, Tsunade throwing herself into her and licking her body, nipping and nibbling at the sensitive spots on her skin. Hinata felt her lungs slowing, finder it more difficult to breathe with the pants and gasps she was imploring. Tsunade fingered Hinata's delicate nipples, twisting them and easing a groan from between Hinata's plump lips. Hinata threw her head back as Tsunade's mouth traced the outline of her breast, still nipping and nibbling.

"Ahhh…Tsunade-sama!" Hinata arched her back as Tsunade's lips closed over her nipple.

Suckling hard and fast with unmatched vigor, Tsunade went faster with Hinata's moans, moving her fingers to Hinata's tightening woman spot and inserting them without any hesitation. Hinata bounced up and down on Kurenai's stomach, Kurenai working hard to keep up with her, pleasured by the contact as Hinata slid in reverse a little farther and landed on top of Kurenai's womanhood. Kurenai moaned with her.

"Oh my! Ahhh! Ohh! Hokage-sama!" Hinata wiggled around on Kurenai, Tsunade beaming as Hinata ejected her womanly fluids onto her fingers, making them stick together. She still held Hinata's nipple captive in her mouth as she moved her gums over it, fingers withdrawing from her vagina. Hinata closed her eyes, continuing to groan as she groped helplessly for something, anything, and latched onto Tsunade's breasts, tugging at her nipples.

The beautiful blond breathed in, breasts swelling as her breath released in a ragged moan.

Seeing Tsunade's reaction, Hinata weakly sought her breasts against, tweaking her nipples and then explored with her hands to see what Tsunade's reaction would be to her intrusion of her womanhood. Tsunade gasped, sliding her hips as Hinata's shaking fingers entered her, seeking those pleasured sounds. She found them, as they bubbled up Tsunade's throat and poured out the harder and faster Hinata probed.

"Ahhh! Don't stop!" Tsunade pleaded, raising herself so that her lower end towered over Kurenai. Kurenai grasped Tsunade's ass, compressing it between her hands and slowly sliding out from under Hinata. Tsunade then toppled onto the young Chunin, Hinata sprawling onto her back and pulling her fingers out of Tsunade just as the blond released.

Kurenai snaked her arms around Tsunade's front, clasping handfuls of her breasts.

She constricted her grip, squeezing until Tsunade began to pant. "My turn," Kurenai murmured as Tsunade bent over Hinata. Kurenai smiled, enveloping Tsunade in an embrace, smothering her back with her breasts, nipples twinging, as her hands and fingers explored the Hokage's breasts and nipples, tweaking and fiddling with them for a minute before moving south. Her fingers soon found themselves in a wet cavern, plunging into lips that resided in a direction opposite Tsunade's mouth. Kurenai slowly trespassed Tsunade's damp folds.

"Oh! Ah! Kurenai! Ah! Kurenai!" Tsunade's body shivered, sensations coursing through her. Kurenai beamed knowingly, going deeper still.

Looking up, Hinata found Tsunade looming over her and threw her arms around Tsunade's neck, kissing her passionately as Kurenai continued her quest into Tsunade's lower realms. Tsunade panted and moaned, twisting her body around and struggling to answer Hinata's wet kisses. She wriggled her hips against Kurenai's, which rested behind her, and Kurenai was soon moaning in unrivaled ecstasy as well.

While the three women in the corner of the room pleasured one another, Naruto and Anko eliminated any possibility of having limitations. Naruto wrestled Anko to the ground, mouth nipping over her, teeth grazing down her neck and onto her breasts. He wasted no time in securing her pink peak in his mouth and suckling ravenously. Anko moaned.

"There's a good boy," she encouraged, fingers wrapping around his rigid length.

Moving her hips around beneath Naruto in a libidinous, inequitable way, Anko enjoyed the sensations as his teeth sank into her soft skin, striking those pleasure places. She wanted more, always, always wanted more and more until it felt like her head would spin to the point where she puked. Naruto felt her prurient intentions as her fingertips tickled his neck.

"That's it!" Anko breathed, eyes wild as Naruto's fingers began scissoring an opening in her womanhood. "Don't hold back! You'll be all mine in no time at all!"

Naruto grinded the nipple between his teeth, arousing even more sexual desires by twiddling Anko's opposite nipple with his thumb and forefinger, stopping only to grope her entire breast. Anko allowed her hands, soaked in the blood of sin, to locate Naruto's penis and begin stroking it, gripping it in her hands as her ankles wrapped around his waist. There was no way he could resist her, no way to stop him from having rough sex with her.

Funny thing was, Naruto was anticipating the same thing.

As Anko moaned, he let go of her breasts for a moment to switch, breathing on her damp nipple so that she shivered. He began suckling on the other, stroking the whetted one. Anko moaned and swung her hips beneath him, making sure that they glided across his member to tease him. At the contact, Naruto bit down on her nipple a little harder than intended and Anko bucked her hips into him, screaming "Oh God!" in pure bliss.

By this time, however, Naruto couldn't take it any longer; he had to be inside of her or else he would go insane. Taking his mouth off her nipple, Naruto brought it to her lips, growling, "You are something else you know that?" She looked shocked for a moment, but then he added with a wolfish grin, "I mean that in a good way." She smiled back, eyes alight.

"Go ahead," Anko smirked, giving him permission to enter her. "Just be as rough as you can."

Grinning and nodding, Naruto replied, "Fuck yes."

Dropping Anko lightly to the floor with a dull thud, Naruto used the momentum of her fall and rebound to nail into her, dick thrusting into its intended spot. Anko's mouth opened wide as she realized her abrupt predicament as Naruto began his short pumps and thrusts into her prone body. She grabbed his shoulders, clawing at his skin until it bled as he worked his way into her, middle of his length brushing against her folds.

"Unh…ahhh…oh Anko-chan…" Naruto moaned, forging inwards.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Nnn!" Anko's hips slid around and Naruto subdued them quickly, grabbing her thighs. She moaned even louder. "Ah! Oh don't stop!"

At last, Naruto was wholly inside of Anko, just in time to ejaculate within her. She gave a little shriek, and he took that as his cue to slide back out, length still as stiff as it had been before. They moaned together as it came out and both of them went limp from exhaustion, breathing hard. Naruto struggled to pick himself up and Anko was trembling too much to think.

Meekly, Naruto lifted his head, hearing a moan erupt from Tsunade, and seeing Kurenai fingering her with cunning fingers, and then looked down at his stiff length. He still had more in him, much more. Kurenai was his next target, and oh God, was she beautiful.

Anko didn't say a word as Naruto left her.

* * *

Looking into a bar window, notebook scribbled all over, was a blushing Jiraiya. He watched his pupil meander over to the women, heart racing. This was the best action he could ask for; his next book was sure to be a hit! Actually, he was getting inspiration all over the place! This was great! He giggled feverishly and flicked to a free page, cheeks dyed a crimson red.

"Oh Naruto…investing time with you has been well-worth it…"

* * *

Approaching the threesome of Hinata, Kurenai, and Tsunade with unrivaled anticipation, Naruto cautiously went over to them, his target being Kurenai. He reached around the black-haired woman and seized her breasts from behind, squeezing them and dragging her around to face him. She blushed, feeling his hands fondling her so tightly; tilting her head to see what was going on, as she separated from Tsunade.

"Hey there," Naruto greeted, tone dripping with licentious intentions.

Kurenai lifted an eyebrow and spun her body around, breasts smothering his chest. "Hey there yourself, handsome." She traced his jaw-line with her finger, smiling. "Is there something I can do for you?" She followed his eyes down to his firm length and her smile cracked.

Naruto waited for her to say something as she lifted her head, eyes aglow.

"Very well then," Kurenai beamed again, displaying her white teeth.

Hurling Naruto onto his back, Kurenai pinned his hips to the floor, taking the head of his penis in her mouth and caressing it lightly with the tip of her tongue; this sent shivers rocking through his body and he shifted his hips, evidentially making Kurenai take the entire length in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked, teeth grazing over that sensitive organ and driving Naruto nuts. He bucked his hips, begging for more.

Kurenai suckled harder, ruby orbs flashing, causing Naruto to have an orgasm.

Aroused by Naruto's profligate shout, Anko lifted her head to see what was going on. She saw Kurenai pleasuring Naruto and sucking on his dick and immediately wondered why she hadn't thought of that earlier. She shrugged it off quickly and dragged herself over to Hinata, who was making-out with Tsunade on the floor. Anko took Hinata's arm and jerked the girl off the blond Hokage, smiling wickedly.

"Hi honey, hope you don't mind my interrupting?" Anko purred.

Ivory orbs widening, Hinata gave her head a little shake no, eyes staring at Anko's large breasts. Though they weren't quite as big as Tsunade's, they were still nice; round and ample, with a pert nipple protruding from the middle; they were gorgeous; she was gorgeous; and for some reason, Hinata wanted them and her.

Extending a pale hand, Hinata caressed one of Anko's breasts with one hand and then leaned in to kiss the other. Anko lay down on the floor, spreading her legs apart for Hinata. The purple-haired kunoichi wiggled between her legs and began kissing around Anko's breasts, tickling the skin with her light lips, and then trading her lips for her tongue. She nipped around them, licking and whetting Anko's breasts, and then traveling up to her nipple, sliding her tongue up the mountainous hill.

Anko let out a startled gasp as Hinata's moist tongue slid over her nipple.

The contact was enough to excite Anko; she moaned and bounced up and down, Hinata using one of her free hands to stroke Anko's opposite breast, lightly tweaking her hardening nipple and pressing it between her fingers to create an almost unbearable sensation, while she suckled like a baby hungry for milk with the other. All Anko could process amongst her jumbled thoughts was that she wanted and needed more.

As Hinata played with Anko, Tsunade appeared behind her, sticking her finger into Hinata's crack and scissoring her way in. Hinata leapt at the strange intrusion, biting down harder than she meant to on Anko's nipple. Anko in turn moaned and groping Hinata's breasts roughly, soliciting a pleasured coo from the Chunin. Tsunade chuckled at Hinata's reaction and removed her fingers, instead cupping Hinata's ass and rubbing it fondly.

Hinata then became more bold and reached down to Anko's vagina, stroking it and inserting her fingers slowly. By this time, however, Anko had so much in her that she was all set with anyone just delving in and bucked her hips to make Hinata's fingers disappear faster. She reached over to Hinata and fondled her breasts encouragingly while Hinata pried deeper into her, driving Anko wild.

The moans coming from Anko's lips were enough to make anyone shiver, but the one coming from Kurenai's engulfed Anko's in such a way that hers almost sounded silent.

Naruto was thrusting in and out of Kurenai vigorously.

"Oh! Nnn! Unh! _I_…ugh! _Don't know_…nnn! _If I_…ahhh! _Can_…_Handle_…_This_!" Kurenai cried out.

Timing his thrusts and pumps as best he could, Naruto went in and out of Kurenai multiple times until he was finally inside her. He ejaculated immediately, emptying all that would leave until he was certain there was no more room left inside of her for both his dick and his cum, and ripped out of her. Kurenai's body went flaccid and Naruto felt like he needed to go for one final round. He looked around the room and spotted the perfect woman; Hinata.

The Chunin gasped as two strong arms linked around her, replacing Tsunade's.

Quivering as she turned around, Hinata recognized the face staring so intently at her and a deep blush befell her cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered his name and he smiling, delving his lips into hers and making her forget everything that had just happened. Now she was all his and she wanted him to love her like no other. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing hard. "Naruto, I-I love you!"

Pausing, Naruto murmured, "What? R-really, Hinata-chan?" She nodded, cheeks reddening beyond the color they were meant to be. Naruto blushed too, looking down and scratching the bridge of his nose nervously. "You know…I…kind of…well…I've loved you for a long time, Hinata." Her eyes lit up, mouth forming a perfect "o".

Without any hint of hesitation, Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck and they began to make-out. She tangled her legs in his, holding his face as he clutched hers, rolling around and kissing him until they had to split to breathe. Hinata's desperation to have him showed in the way that she gave herself up to him, allowing him to fondle and caress any part of her body that he desired; she moaned, her sounds the sweetest resonance Naruto had ever heard.

The blond genin smiled at her innocence, but was rushed to have her inside him.

* * *

"That's it!" Jiraiya squealed, hopping up and down in his spot. "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!"

His shifty eyes patrolled the room and lit up upon seeing Anko and Tsunade making their way towards Kurenai. He observed Tsunade's cleavage and pined after those big boobs that he had lusted after for so long, and did everything he could to restrain himself from jumping out of the tree and groping her. He mentally smacked himself.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking?

Sighing, Jiraiya tried to keep all of his sick fantasies at bay while he watched the predators sneak up on the unaware Kurenai.

* * *

Kurenai, lightheaded, found herself abandoned and pouted. Now what? She blinked as Anko leaned over her and suddenly attacked her lips, reaching for her breasts and grabbing what she could. Surprised, Kurenai allowed her instincts to take over and returned the favor, groping Anko back. Suddenly, it was all a mad groping contest and Anko was losing.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Anko found herself on her back, Kurenai smirking smugly as she twisted Anko's nipple around and around, making the Special Jonin dizzy. "Tsunade!" Anko moaned.

Appearing behind Kurenai in an instant, Tsunade trapped the Jonin in her strong arms, making her easily accessible to Anko. Anko dizzily sat up and looked over Kurenai, a simper growing on her lips as she did so. She reached out and cupped one of Kurenai's breasts, jiggling it in her hand and prodding at the nipple with her fingertips. Kurenai blushed.

"Nice boobs," Anko complimented, licking her lips. She chuckled. "All mine."

Kurenai struggled against Tsunade's iron grip, but when Anko wanted something or someone, she got it. She started at Kurenai's face, licking around the edge with her quick tongue. Kurenai's cheeks flushed as Anko's tongue trailed down her neck and to her breasts, spiraling up them until she reached her nipple. Anko clamped her mouth around Kurenai's hardened peak and began to suckle. Kurenai slipped into a state of ecstasy and Tsunade released her, allowing her head to fall gently into her lap as Anko did wonders on her body.

Kurenai's moans interrupted Naruto and Hinata shortly.

The blond genin shrugged and went back to kissing Hinata, loving her beautiful lips, though she had an irresistible body as well. He fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples until she moaned, and then he kissed her again. She began lifting her hips up, however, and banging them into Naruto's to say that there was something she wanted badly.

Naruto chuckled, knowing exactly what it was as she hooked her legs around his back.

"Do you want to 'do it'?" Naruto asked in a husky tone.

Hinata nodded her head vigorously. "Y-yes!"

Naruto grinned, prepared to do whatever Hinata wanted; soon, he was entering her, timing his thrusts and pumps accordingly, and pleasuring Hinata to near insanity. The violet-haired woman threw back her head and moaned at the intrusion, crying out his name in a rasping tenor. Naruto grinned, sweat sliding off him.

"Ohh…Naruto-kun! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Ahhh…Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

"I love you!"

With those last words, spoken by both of them instantaneously, they were sealed together, Naruto trapped within Hinata's woman spot until he cummed. He felt the rush run throughout his body, as if it was draining out of his face and everywhere else, tension flooding, building up, and releasing. He ejaculated within Hinata and it was over.

Leaving Hinata, trembling, Naruto collapsed on his side, panting, mind throbbing. Hinata lay next to him, eyes closed peacefully. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, face flushed. She whispered something to him in the silence that seemed to have taken over; after Hinata and Naruto had sex Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade's moans had disappeared; they were all asleep. Naruto and Hinata were ready to follow their example.

"I l-love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, consciousness slipping.

Naruto grinned smugly, length still a little hard, clinging to its firmness for just a little while longer.

"And you know what? I'm still burning up…for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa! There we go, a fivesome…so, how was it? Oh my God! This thing is nine pages that's nuts! it took me three hours to type! Holy Jashin! Um, if you're not all read out, I really hope this was worth your time! -_-'"**

**I also want to take this moment to thank all of you for reading this piece of work; I am glad that so many of you like it because I've really been working at writing things like this…although, this chapter was definitely the hardest of them all, but fun to write nonetheless--but even more fun knowing that people enjoyed it! =D**

**I couldn't have done it without your guys' support.**

**I hope everyone was satisfied with the way this turned out, my next one-shot will be a Naruko/Anko/Hinata threesome…please, do look forward to it!**

**Thank you so much to all of you again! Hearing from you would be as lovely as always, so thank you everything! For the reviews, adding this to your favorites, and the alerts! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	16. Driving Force

Driving Force

**Author's Note: How do I keep getting derailed on these one-shots? Yeesh! I need to pull my act together, no? Anyway, as I am writing this I have absolutely no internet connection and I have no idea when you will read this…but either way, I hope you enjoy…and review…'cause I love reviews! ^_- This is an Anko/Naruko/Hinata one-shot I do believe, requested by Mr. Sex-giver13.**

* * *

Perched in a tree, finishing the last of her dango, Mitarashi Anko licked the stick clean, grinning lasciviously into the darkened forest. Her duties were complete for the night; she was free from all bonds of work, liberated now that her shift was over; not that she really had any duties to complete. Throwing the cleaned stick nonchalantly into the trash, Anko reached behind her head to fiddle with her hair, fixing it and then looking over herself in the moonlight.

_Ah, perfect! I look as lovely and bodacious as ever! _She grinned. _I think today would be a fine day to have a little fun per say!_

Snickering to herself, Anko slinked out of the forest, leaving her position empty for the next person to take over. She wandered through the seemingly vacant town illuminated by twinkling stars hanging in the nocturnal sky glistening above her. Anko allowed her sharp gaze to rake over the windows, most of which were dark and devoid of light.

That is, until she arrived at an apartment where the lights abruptly flickered out.

Curious, Anko leapt onto the top bough of a tree just outside of the apartment window, peering pryingly inside. Her eyes snapped open, recognizing a blond head with messy golden pigtails rolling around on the bed with a young violet-haired Hyuga. She simpered a sly smirk and inaudibly lifted the window up, extending one leg into the onyx covered abyss.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Tackling Hinata onto the floor, attacking her lips with such force that the Hyuga cried out, Naruko smothered her ample breasts against those of Hinata's. Hinata moaned out her name slowly, arching her back as Naruko hungrily kissed her lips with unmatched vigor, hands groping every reachable part of her body.

Roping her arms around Naruko's neck, Hinata licked Naruko's bottom lip, their womanhoods brushing and exciting delightful shivers that they both felt. Naruko panted weakly as Hinata deprived her of more oxygen, steadily growing more determined and less fearful the more often they had sex. There was something in Naruko that dragged out a powerful Hinata devoid of apprehension and hesitance.

"I love you Hinata," Naruko whispered, her wet lips seeking Hinata's.

"And I you," Hinata replied, binding Naruko with her lean arms.

As the couple began kissing again, moaning with each sweet touch, each brushing gesture as their breasts would compress, or a tongue would slide from one's lips, Naruko and Hinata enjoyed themselves. There was no place either of them would rather be than with each other; to Hinata, it didn't matter whether she was with Naruko or Naruto.

They were interrupted, however, by a high, gleeful feminine voice.

"Well, well, Naruko and Hinata; how are you tonight?"

Breaking apart, the startled pair both reached for the nearest blankets available to cover themselves as Anko landed in front of them, teeth gleaming libidinously in the pale moonlight. Naruko went beet red as Anko extended one long, lean leg out, purring with a predatory hiss. Hinata was trembling like a leaf, clutching a blanket to her heaving chest.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruko pouted. "What are you doing here? We were kind of in the middle of something you know!" She tried to sound bold, but her façade was nothing to Anko.

"Oh _please_," Anko murmured, licking her lips as she took Naruko's face in her hands.

Working up enough courage to tell the woman to leave, Hinata began stammering, but her voice grew steadily strong. "A-Anko-sensei…it-it's not that…that we don't like you…b-but…but you…you have to _leave_! You have to leave _right now_!" Curling up her little fists and slamming them determinedly onto her lap to display her fiery bravado, Hinata was overwhelmed when Anko switched her attention to her instead, knocking the Hyuga onto her back.

"Ooooo," Anko leered. "They're always sexier when they put up a struggle!"

Pinning the squirming Hinata onto her back, Anko secured her shoulders tightly against the ground, holding her captive. She lavished Hinata's face with her tongue, arcing it around her pale cheeks as Hinata thrashed beneath her. One of her toils struck Anko in the chest, but that only excited her as she pressed her knee into Hinata's womanhood.

Hinata gasped, arching her back.

Feeling the velvet-haired woman's breasts press into her own chest, Anko felt a little tingle run through her and proceeded to rip the blanket from Hinata, all the while striving to slip out of her own clothes. Naruko watched, stunned and horrified. What was she supposed to do?

"G-get off of Hinata!" Naruko squealed.

"Hm?" Anko twisted her head slightly, removing her coat as she did so.

Tackling Anko onto her side, Naruko wrestled the woman to the ground, blond hair a fray. Anko wiggled out from beneath the female Naruto, only to find herself trapped by Naruko's caging arms. Anko giggled, reaching up to drape her arms around Naruko's neck to seduce her with a wet kiss, tongue sliding over her bottom lip. Naruko's breath hitched and her lips spread apart, mouth gasping for air. Anko used this to her advantage and snuck her tongue into the tepid abyss deep inside Naruko's mouth.

Reaching up to push Anko off her, Naruko struggled with her desires, but succumbed upon feeling Anko's tongue drawing circles around her mouth and fondling her tongue. Naruko began to sweat hard, perspiration accumulating between her breasts, lips straining to open farther to let even a little air in; she couldn't breathe and began panting.

This turned Anko on. She removed the clinging blanket from Naruko's trembling hands.

Dizzy from the impact with Anko, Hinata strived to sit herself up, head spinning in an array of glittering colors that made her want to hurl. She weakly glanced over to settle her eyes upon Naruko and Anko, her partner naked in Anko's embrace. This enflamed Hinata's temper and she wanted Naruko back; she couldn't give up on her! Gritting her teeth, Hinata dragged herself over to Naruko and Hinata, leaving the blanket behind.

"N-no!" Naruko moaned as Anko's teeth grazed down her neck, coaxing out pleasured sounds.

"Don't fight it," Anko breathed on the wet trail, giving rise to shivers. "You know you want what's coming."

Mischievously, Anko ran her swift fingers around the outline of Naruko's well-formed body, sculpted to feminine perfection. Anko grinned as Naruko's breathing decelerated to shallow pants and gasps as her finger trailed down the side of her body, running over her hip, gliding down her thigh, and then moving inside her thigh. With her free hand, Anko ripped her chain mail shirt and shorts combo from her body, chain mesh skirt going with it, as her bursting breasts fell free. She wasted no time in grinding against Naruko, their breasts squeezed together as she inserted her finger into Naruko's womanhood.

The blond screamed. "_What are you doing?!_" Naruko howled as Anko wiggled her fingers through those delicate folds and deeper until they rubbed against her clit. Heat detonated in Naruko's vagina and she felt a hot, painful stream of cum burst forth all over Anko's prying fingers. She screamed, the pain so brutally agonizing and so far from pleasure, she feared she might not even be able to stay as Naruko for much longer, Anko's sultry digits digging deeper and deeper into unexplored territory.

"Stop!" Naruko moaned, bucking her hips against Anko and shoving her breasts into her chest.

This only kept Anko revved and she continued exploring until her hands were dripping with sexual fluids. She cackled at Naruko's strife, and to make her position more difficult, lathered her nipple with her slithery tongue. Naruko winced, not knowing the difference between the pain and the pleasure anymore. She struggled to escape, but her efforts were useless.

That is, until her backup arrived.

"Release Naruko!" Hinata boldly commanded, coming up behind Anko.

Tilting her head with a wry smirk, Anko retorted, "Oh? And what will you do if I don't?" Clenching her fists, Hinata felt her face flush as she rammed her body against Anko's and trapped her against the wall. Anko took immediate delight in this rough handling and groped one of Hinata's breasts. The purple-haired kunoichi felt a shudder ripple through her as Anko began massaging her breast, delicately tweaking her nipple, and leading her into a sort of dazed state. It was so pleasurable; too pleasurable.

As soon as she gained the upper hand, Anko turned the tables, knocking Hinata backwards.

Hinata hit the floor with a cry, her back rebounding and coming back up only to be slammed down again by Anko's heavier body. Anko used her tongue to viciously assault the young woman's body, keeping her wriggling in check by using all the weight of her body to hold her down. Anko licked around Hinata's reddened cheek, tasting the salty perspiration as it slid down her neck and then into her bosom. Anko dragged her tongue around Hinata's breasts, outlining them in a trail of saliva. She liberated a prurient coo.

"You're helpless against me."

Flinching, Hinata's eyes went wide with terror as she realized her position, Anko's tongue edging up her breasts towards her nipple. She felt the pink bud tighten as Anko's tongue grew closer, the woman's breath growing hotter, until her tongue slid over Hinata's nipple and her mouth clamped firmly down on it. Hinata wanted to scream.

Suckling, Anko drew the nipple in and out of her mouth, listening eagerly to Hinata's unsolicited pants, moans, groans, squeaks, and whatever else was pried from her unwilling lips. Hinata tried to resist, tried to stop it, but couldn't. Her hands reached to push Anko off, but only succeeded in pushing her breasts and making her suck hard. Every so often, Anko would sink her teeth into Hinata as she suckled if she disapproved of Hinata's actions, or if she enjoyed what Hinata was doing, she'd suck harder and make her tongue work wonders.

Soon, Hinata found herself fondling Anko's breasts.

She bit down on her lower lip; what was she doing? She had to stop! She let out a gasp as Anko's lips left her breasts to search for a new target, Hinata left quivering from the raging hormones plaguing her body. Anko grabbed Hinata's thighs with a vice-like grip and plunged her tongue into Hinata's womanhood.

Hinata discharged a bloodcurdling cry. "_Get out of me!_"

Anko's tongue moved uncomfortably in Hinata's vagina, rubbing against the inside of it, wetting her folds with excess saliva, and suckling on whatever skin she could find. It made Hinata jump and scream in pain, as her womanly fluids exploded within her, spraying all over Anko's face. The wild-women let out a joyous whoop.

Lowering her guard for a moment, Anko was unaware of the clever Naruko sneaking up behind her. As she nuzzled her face into Hinata's womanhood, Anko purred, sending vibrations quaking up through Hinata's body. Anko stroked her smooth skin, squeezing her body and groping it without a single shred of hesitation or remorse. This came to an end, however, as Naruko flung her arms around Anko and pulled her off the trembling Hinata.

"Get out of here!" Naruko yelled brusquely, pitch shrill.

Crushing Anko in her strong arms, Naruko compressed Anko into herself. Anko shivered in ecstasy as Naruko's luscious breasts pressed into her back, Naruko's fingers clamped tightly around her breasts. Anko suddenly gasped as the pleasure she once felt melted to naught and as the pain surfaced. Naruko barred her pointed teeth as she growled viciously.

"W-what are you doing?" Anko stuttered, shocked at Naruko's abruptly violent reaction.

Naruko restricted her hold even more and Anko threw back her head, groaning in pain as Naruko's sharp nails sank into her tender flesh. "I told you to get out of here! Leave Hinata and me alone!" Anko was struck by the retaliation, not expecting this. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if she was quite going to make it back out the window…alive.

Her game had ended.

"W-wait! St-stop!"

Hinata emerged from the floor, still shaking.

"L-let her go…" Hinata said bleakly.

Hissing, Naruko contemplated Hinata's request, sending a pulse of fear throbbing through Anko once more, as she gripped her tightly one final time. When she was certain that there would be marks left on the intruder's body, Naruko released Anko and set her free. The Special Jonin scrambled desperately to the window, clutching her breasts.

"Hmph, that wasn't very nice, Naruko-chan," Anko sneered.

"Get lost!" Naruko commanded, sapphire orbs aflame.

Turning her bare back on the two, Anko gave them a little nod, a little snicker, and was off, vanishing as a cloud swept over the moon. Hinata looked hopefully at Naruko and burst into a wide beam as Naruko poofed back to Naruto, the man Hinata loved. She energetically pounced on him, smothering him in kisses and thanks as Naruto lifted her in his strong arms and transported her to the untouched bed where they laid down side by side.

No words needed to be exchanged between them as Hinata's eyes closed, her lips parting in a tiny smile as she snuggled into Naruto's warm, safe chest. The blond smiled warmly at her, knowing that without Hinata he would've lacked the tenacity to drive Anko away. He placed his arm around her and nestled his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent for a moment before his eyes closed too.

* * *

**Author's Note: How long have I been gone for now? Heh-I'm not going to be punished, am I? Well, at least I'm updating! Er, how did this one turn out? I tried to make it a little darker, a little more forced so I'm not sure how enjoyable it was to read...it turned out longer than I expected! **

**Let's see, the next one-shot will be Tsunade/Naruto with an appearance by a certain kunoichi at the end! I hope to have it written whenever; thank you again, as always, to those of you who review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	17. Mission of Seduction

Mission of Seduction

**Author's Note: Happy August everyone (my, last month flew by)! This is a Naruto/Tsunade one-shot requested by z-Greece with a certain attentive kunoichi making a brief appearance at the end. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder flashed warningly in the night sky, threatening to disconnect the surging power as the rain flooded like a wave from the sky, pouring endless torrents onto the ground. Hurrying up the steps of the Hokage's tower, as the rain mercilessly beat upon him, Naruto rushed to receive his personal mission from Tsunade herself, heart beating like a gong as the adrenalin surged throughout his body. He was being called in for a special mission, one that Tsunade wanted to speak with him privately about. He blushed.

Come to think of it, this was the first time he would ever be alone with her, wasn't it?

Chuckling lowly to himself, Naruto thought of how foolish he would be to be getting any perverted ideas about Tsunade; after all, she was fifty years old, probably more. The blond scratched his head, grinning lasciviously. _Hell, she might be fifty, but she has the biggest boobs I've ever seen! Not to mention one hell of a fiery temper—which translates to sexy in my book! Dude, how could someone not be seduced by her charms? She has those big, soft brown eyes, the long blond hair; she's the prettiest woman I've ever seen!_

Admiring Tsunade endlessly in his overactive mind, Naruto quickened his pace, trying to keep his attention directed at the upcoming mission. He could not allow himself to distracted; this was supposed to be important! He scolded himself for getting worked up over Tsunade, but couldn't prevent the upspring of fantasies from flowing as he arrived at the closed door to her office. A hard lump formed in his throat as he lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"Hello? Tsunade-sama?" Naruto hollered, knocking.

A firm, feminine voice answered from within the chambers. "Naruto? Come in."

Closing his hand around the knob, Naruto twisted it and eagerly burst into the room, face exploding with happiness. "Hey Tsunade!" He greeted enthusiastically, forgetting any forms of respect as he did so. "I heard you've got a super-special, super-secret, super-super S-S rank mission for me to carry out!" Tsunade dismissed his zeal with a limp wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, shoving some papers aside.

Naruto pouted when she looked up. "Where's my mission?"

Shaking her head and sighing, Tsunade lifted herself from her desk and dropped the blinds behind her, extinguishing the illumination. She strolled swiftly to the door and shut it securely, locking it tightly and smirking as she easily moved the loaded bookshelf to blockade it. Naruto stared, puzzled, and wondered just how covert this assigned mission was.

"Uh, Tsunade?" Naruto felt his face heat when she smiled irresistibly at him.

"Oh?" Tsunade's lips weaved a seductive beam as she approached Naruto, placing a cunning finger on his chest and circling around him, her eyes raking over his stiffened body.

He was taller than her now. Yes, tall, lean, good-looking; so inexperienced and naïve. She faked a coy attitude and disparaged the dirt stains lavishing his clothes. Her golden chocolate orbs glinted with a devouring intent as they drifted precariously close to his midsection. Naruto watched the woman possessing the hawk-like gaze and it made him shudder until he was hard; it was something about her cogent gaze.

"Tsunade?" he breathed huskily, dropping all formalities.

"Mmm?" she pretended to be irritated. "What do you want?"

Vulgar coated thoughts moved restlessly within his distant mind as Tsunade bent over to pick something up, jiggling cleavage nearly falling out. "Um, it's n-nothing," Naruto blushed, feeling stupid. He couldn't hit on her, could he? That would be so wrong! Besides, Jiraiya already called dibs on her long ago, so what would be the point in the poor blond nin even trying to get his hands down her shirt, or even her pants?

"Are you having dirty thoughts about me Naruto?" Tsunade demanded incredulously, leaping to her feet in an instant, face flushed.

"Huh? W-w-w-what?! No! I swear I'm not!" Naruto stammered his lie, completely flustered.

Tsunade angrily placed her hands on her hips, eyes flaming. "Why the nerve of you! I can't believe you Naruto! All you can do is let your eyes wander wherever they want," it seemed unfair to Naruto that she was clearly gesturing to her large chest, "and then let them wander even more!" Her hands expressively swept over her breasts and she liberated a flustered huff, whipping off her coat and thrusting it at the table, papers flying everywhere.

Naruto feared that she had gone into a rage. "B-but no! I c-c-can't help it!"

The woman's eyes flared, false ire convincing. "Can't help it?! What do you mean you can't help it?! What kind of ninja are you?! I mean, come on Naruto! Self-control is in the very basics of the Academy! Do you want me to haul your ass back there until you can gain some control?! Hell, maybe you can stay there forever!"

"I-it's not my fault!" Naruto stuttered, struggling to find a loop-hole. "I can't help how beautiful you are!"

This comment caught Tsunade's attention and a wolfish grin slipped onto her lips. "Is that so?" Naruto's head bobbed up and down desperately, not wanting to go back to the Academy, although he couldn't help but fantasize as the top-heavy kunoichi began working her way over to him, eyes alight with irresistible intentions. Naruto gulped as she reached his side, red-painted nails skimming his whiskery cheek.

A weak utter strived to get by his lips. "T-Tsunade?"

Believing that she had done enough torture for the time being, Tsunade suddenly lunged at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, squeezing his body against hers and knocking him into the wall. Naruto blushed furiously at the contact, boner going so rigid, he was sure that Tsunade could probably feel it sticking out against her leg.

Remaining in shock for a moment, Naruto's jaw hung open, and Tsunade used this to her advantage, sliding her tongue into his mouth to lavish his tepid cavern. Naruto choked as a reaction, tongue forcing itself out to tango with Tsunade's. The contact of their tongues rolling over each other's as they shared a wet kiss made Naruto shiver in utter delight.

Tsunade unsheathed her tongue to breathe. "Not bad, Naruto-kun."

The blond smirked wryly and tackled Tsunade against her desk, her back falling into the sea of papers, sending pens rolling into a dark oblivion as the lights suddenly vanished, a clap of thunder beckoning the illumination into oblivion. Naruto pressed his lips against Tsunade's earlobe, teeth grazing that sensitive spot as his tongue reached out to slither against her neck. She shuddered visibly in the darkness, a satisfied moan pushing its way up her throat as Naruto whispered in his deepened tone, "How perfect."

Tsunade's eyelids faltered, batting her long lashes in an unbelieving blink; since when was Naruto's voice so deep? There was a sense of manliness that he had achieved, and it made her shiver from the inside out, body quivering with eager anticipation. _Let's see what you can do, Naruto._

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, Tsunade offered herself to him, luscious lips parting to reveal her prepared smirk. As the lightning coursed brilliantly by the window, Naruto got a quick glimpse of the blond Hokage's unwavering simper, her perfectly shaded eyes, and her round, ample breasts simply begging to be fondled. He was overwhelmed by how much of her there was to explore, and didn't want to act too hastily, though his lust was bursting throughout his body, sending tremors of excitement racing through him.

"Don't hold back," Tsunade purred, stroking his neck to incite erotic shivers.

Naruto chuckled hoarsely. "I won't."

Slamming his lips in hers, Naruto wasted no time in securing her lips with his, eagerness overwhelming Tsunade and driving her back into the desk. She held tight to his neck, kissing him viciously, and Naruto locked her lower body beneath his, hands brushing against her breasts purposely to get to her back. He clutched the fabric of her shirt, pulling and yanking from behind as her full breasts threatened to burst forth in front; she saw his game and was slightly amused, but knew a few tricks of her own.

The shoulder straps slid down Tsunade's arms as she released them from Naruto to assist in the stripping of her shirt, though she had another objective. Her swift fingers ripped his zipper down and hands reached up to push his hands off her, accidentally throwing both of them off the desk. They tumbled playfully to the floor and Tsunade roughly wrenched Naruto's shirt, taking the time to notice that he wasn't wearing the normal fishnet tank beneath it nor the usual chain-mail tank; not that she was surprised, the weather had been quite warm.

She beamed as his abdomen muscles were illuminated by a flash of lightning. "Sexy."

All words she might have then spoken were crammed back into her mouth as Naruto tackled her onto her back, rolling around with her on the floor. Tsunade released a surprised yelp as he finally succeeded in rending her shirt from her body, breasts falling only to be caught by her unsupportive bra. Naruto grinned lasciviously, catching a glimpse of her nipple beneath the sky blue fabric; it turned him on. He ran a hand over her breasts and she shivered, tingles pulsing through her, as his tongue started up at her neck, nipping to earn moans while his hands busied themselves with her not-yet-revealed breasts.

Sliding his tongue down her neck to create a mesmerizing sensation, Naruto enjoyed every sweet little taste that his tongue picked up, presumably perspiration as they were both becoming lathered in it. He smirked as her breath diminished into ragged pants as his tongue slid nearer her heaving chest, breasts pumping up and down as she struggled to gasp for air. She allowed her hands to collapse behind her head as Naruto's tongue dipped into her cleavage line, washing back and forth between her breasts. He heard her sharp intake of breath as his tongue suddenly arched up and around the shell, licking and tasting the perspiring sweat accumulating along them. She moaned loudly.

"To hell with it Naruto! Stop teasing me!" She bucked her hips high enough to give her legs enough leverage to fasten her ankles around his waist.

Grinning at her response, Naruto decided to torture her slowly as she had in the beginning. He pushed at the bothersome bra with his nose, exhaling on those places that he had licked to send shivers tickling Tsunade's body. She soon grew sick of his torment as his nose was again replaced with his tongue; she lifted her back off the ground to slam her concealed breasts into his bare chest, ankles reaching his belt line to pull at his pants.

Feeling her soft, tender breasts push into him as they bulged between their confinements, Naruto liberated a satisfied groan of pleasure, now wanting to touch her in every way possible. He reached behind her raised back, hugging her breasts to his chest and lowering his chin slightly to dip into them, and fumbled with excitedly shaking hands to unclasp her bra. When he heard the successful click, he watched with lustful intentions as her breasts were freed.

In the briefest of moments, his eyes caught a glimpse of her perfect breasts, nipples twitching and rising upon coming in contact with the cool air smothering the office. Tsunade herself shivered, seeing Naruto's hungry gaze as his eyes groped her body before his hands got the opportunity. Naruto stared at her, leaning down to cup one of her assets and to fondle it lightly, then doing so harder as she requested with trivial whimpers. He grabbed and squeezed her breasts hard, digging his fingers into her nipples to find dormant moans of pleasure emerging. He licked playfully over one of her nipples, and smirked as it hardened in his mouth, becoming harder as he began to roll it around and around.

Tsunade was overcome in an array of dizzying colors as Naruto caressed her, feeling her and making her feel light-headed. She jumped excitedly, stomach squirming as a moan worked its way from her delicate lips, his fingers pinching her nipple just right, tongue sliding around it quickly and hardly enough to make the skin almost raw. She could hardly bear the sensations.

"Ah! Oh! Ahhh…" Tsunade arched her back, and both Naruto's hands left the duty of playing with her breasts to his mouth, while they explored the region below.

Naruto continued suckling, tongue driving sensations through her nipple which sent shivers shuddering throughout her entire body. Tsunade shifted around, moaning, but then a startled, louder moan escaped her lips as a rush of cold swept up between her legs and as Naruto seized her thigh in his hands. She leapt at the instantaneous pleasure, eyes snapping open in wide disbelief as Naruto's hands trailed down between her legs, coming dangerously close to her womanhood. She began to sweat, beads rolling down her cheeks, her neck, her stomach, until she glistened like a crystal. When she looked at Naruto, he was crystallized as well.

Her knee came in abrupt contact with his arousal as he tried to move.

"Tsunade," Naruto groaned her name as he switched nipples, hesitating for a moment.

Glancing fervidly down, Tsunade took notice to Naruto's pants and shimmied them down with her ankles. Naruto had no protest to this, and continued suckling hard on her breast as if nothing had happened. Tsunade was fine with this, but her eyes slowly wandered over his throbbing erection, sticking straight out from his boxers. Her hands lowered to explore and ripped the boxers down to get to his member. Tsunade brimmed with lust, drawing back a deep breath. He was so large, so stiff, and so hard; she wanted to feel him.

And feel him she did.

Trapping his length between her hands, Tsunade began fondling it, squeezing it and feeling it shudder before hardening further. This sparked a sudden jolt within Naruto and while suckling, he bit down harder than he meant to and received a loud moan from the female Hokage, who squeezed his throbbing arousal in instinctive retaliation; his response groan made her shudder as she stroked the tip with gentle fingers, his groan decelerating, breath shallow.

"Tell me Naruto," Tsunade said huskily. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Naruto's response was immediate. "Hell yes."

Drawing herself out from under him to give him a little leeway, Tsunade stripped her soaked panties and threw them into a corner of the room, spreading her legs apart in surrender as she laid back down, cooing his name. "Go ahead then, Naruto. I grant you full permission to ravage my body as you see fit; I'm all yours."

This was a relief to Naruto, because he was already so worked up in that one area that he feared it was going to burst if he held out much longer. He positioned himself directly above her, perspiration slipping from his chest and plummeting onto her steadily rising and falling breasts. He allowed himself to sink into her slowly, shivering at the contact of bare skin as their chests came together.

His length throbbed, begging with him to go into Tsunade, which he proceeded to do with all the prowess of a keen hunter. Tsunade helped guide his member to her nether lips, allowing it to begin sliding in. She winced when it first touched her, brushing through her heated folds and slipping in deeper. A shiver passed through her, rocking her body as her hands sought Naruto's neck, wrists searching for each other.

The blond genin wasted no time in thrusting into her, her immediate moans piercing as it started out with a ripping, searing pain. It had been so long since Tsunade had been with a man like this, though Naruto tried to be as gentle as he could, but it couldn't be helped; he needed her and wanted her inside of him so badly that even if he did drill into her, he still might not be satisfied. He clawed at the floor as he pumped into her, sweat dribbling down his face as he readied himself for the upwelling cum flooding his penis.

"Unh…oh…Tsunade…Tsunade!" Naruto groaned loudly, nearing his ejaculation.

"Naruto…oh Naruto!" Tsunade moaned his name, eyes pinching shut. "Faster…!"

Huffing and panting as he accelerated his pace, Naruto stopped when secured by both her chest and his erection being noticeably absent, fully consumed by her womanhood. His sapphire jewels beguiled with satisfied desire widened as he released a stream of hot, stick cum within her, sending pleasure flooding through Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun…oh…oh _Naruto-kun_…"

Naruto was breathing too hard to reply, slowly beginning to pull out of her. Tsunade threw back her head, releasing the moan that had collected in her throat as his length slid out of its former confinement, leaving Tsunade a panting, battered mess. She collapsed weakly against the floor, Naruto falling onto his back, both of them gasping for breath.

Both of their breaths caught, however, when the door slammed open.

"Tsunade-sama! What's going on?!"

Shizune burst into the room, attracted by the ruckus.

Thankful for the darkness, Tsunade's luck ran out, however, when the power was regenerated and the lights flickered back on. Shizune gaped, horrified upon seeing an unclothed Tsunade collapsed on the floor, still chasing each ragged breath with a nude Naruto, their clothes sprawled onto the floor along with the missing accessories from Tsunade's desk.

Shizune hurriedly looked away, cheeks blushing profusely. "M-my apologies, milady!"

Tsunade went blood red, face flushing with both humiliation and fury. "Get out of here!"

"B-but Tsunade-sama," Shizune tried to harden her tone, though she failed. "W-what's going on in here?!"

From the floor, Naruto rasped, "I returned from my completed mission victorious, that's all." Shizune could've sworn he was delusional as she chanced a glance at Tsunade, who was rushing to cover herself with her clothes, tossing her jacket at Naruto who feebly took it.

"W-what mission?" Shizune inquired incredulously.

Naruto chuckled huskily.

"A mission of seduction."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this Tsunade and Naruto one-shot…I hope it came out all right! Next will be Tsunade (my, isn't she popular?) and Jiraiya which was requested by Pervy Student Kakashi I believe—I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! And I'd like to also add that I'm still not taking requests—none!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and alerting this story!**

**Please review, I would really, really appreciate it!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	18. Eclipse of the Heart

Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note: Hello! I apologize for not updating in forever, but I've been wrapped up in my other stories and now have to get this show on the road, no? Summer vacation is ending quickly and I don't have time to be lazy! This is a Tsunade and Jiraiya one-shot requested by Pervy Student Kakashi.**

* * *

Work.

Day and night.

Nonstop.

Shizune's nagging.

The exhausted Fifth Hokage slumped in her chair, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she drained another cup of tea. The lukewarm liquid wasn't doing her any good and was putting her to sleep rather than energizing her. Slamming the empty cup down on her desk, Tsunade decided that she was through with her work until further notice; she didn't care anymore.

_I need a break from this! I have to have a goddamn break already!_

* * *

The infamous 'Pervy Toad Sage' was wandering through town, notebook in hand, searching for a local bar to locate some entertainment, or as he preferred to call it, _research _for his upcoming novel. He stroked his chin, wondering how beautiful his next victim, er, _helper _would be. As he continued meandering, however, his thoughts were lost to his fantasies, remembering the most beautiful and inspirational woman he had ever met for his books.

Tsunade.

The mere thought made him chuckle, though it also made him shiver from the inside out; he fondly remembered a happening in Amegakure, years ago during the great Shinobi wars, when they were both much younger, overflowing with vigor and passion, when a certain _incident _occurred. His cheeks flushed with aroused excitement, memory playing back.

Just as he was about to relish in the former sexual encounter buried long in the past, however, he noticed Tsunade walking towards a local bar and grinned with excitement at the utter irony of the situation; there she was.

Following her, Jiraiya entered the bar where had she sat down at a private booth to order more than just one drink, obviously over-worked and beyond fatigued. He pulled a wry grin, seeing the bottles of beer she was already calling for and slid into her booth beside her, pulling the drawstring on the curtain so that it veiled them both from view.

"Well, well, Lady _Hokage_," Jiraiya smirked and Tsunade flinched, just barely detecting his presence. "Fancy meeting you here—at a bar of all places."

"Jiraiya!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Why are you—_what _are you--?"

The blond woman was silenced by Jiraiya's booming laugh directed at her flustered reaction to his sudden appearance. "Now, what on earth is the Hokage doing here on such an occasion?" Tsunade flushed, jerking her head in the opposite direction. "Shizune getting on your nerves?"

"Yes," Tsunade snapped. "And so are you."

Jiraiya was unperturbed. "Temper, temper!" He wagged a finger and she scowled.

Folding her arms, Tsunade growled, "Don't push it; I've had a _very _long week and I am sick and tired of being nagged at and scolded like a child. I pray to whatever God could possibly exist that Shizune doesn't find me." She paused for a moment, eyes glinting with suspicion. "I have to ask though, what _are _you doing here? Stalking me?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Nah, you'd enjoy that too much."

Tsunade drove her fist into him; hard.

"Ouch!" Jiraiya exclaimed, rubbing his maimed shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade retorted, "That's what you get for being such a sick-minded lecher of a man. Besides, I'm still not interested in you; never have been, never will be." Jiraiya's eyes flashed at this comment, mind flickering back to that memory only the two of them shared and heaved out an ironic sigh. Tsunade grimaced. "Now what?"

"Remember that time we had sex?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

Tsunade reddened. "What? Hell no! That never happened!"

"Sure it did," Jiraiya pressed. "You were sober at the end of it."

The blond Hokage shot him a threatening glower. "It didn't happen."

"Yes, it did."

"No, it didn't."

"I remember it well."

"You're hallucinating!"

Jiraiya paused, raising an eyebrow that made Tsunade silent. "Oh, am I?" Lowering her gaze, Tsunade scowled with humiliation, memory beginning in a bit of a haze, seeing as how she was drunk out of her mind when it first started, but eventually, the memory began to clear up until she could remember it in the same clarity as Jiraiya.

"_Shall I leave you two alone then?" Orochimaru asked nonchalantly, eyes skimming the room._

"_Whatever," Tsunade slurred, waving an empty jug formerly containing alcohol._

_Jiraiya sat beside Tsunade, steadying her, and reassuring Orochimaru that he would have her taken care of for the next morning. Orochimaru sighed, rolling his golden orbs before departing into the outside darkness to return to his tent. Jiraiya looked back at the drunken Tsunade to find her fingering her lip undecidedly._

"_Jiraiya," she wobbled back and forth where she was sitting. "Are you writing that book?"_

_Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Jiraiya asked, "What book?" Tsunade's gaze darted to him, tilting her head to reveal her beckoning posture as she leaned towards him, chest spilling from its confinement. The white-haired man blushed, eyes falling down her low neckline to her cleavage, nipples visible through the stretched fabric. _

"_That book," she stated drunkenly. "The Icha…Icha Paradise."_

_Eyebrows flying up his face, heart beginning to beat with anticipation, Jiraiya replied, "Uh, yeah…" He couldn't speak or think properly with her large breasts tempting him, just a grope away. Trying to avert his eyes for the conversation, Jiraiya found that he couldn't, until Tsunade spoke again, lips nearly touching his as she bent forward even closer._

"_I want to be…part of your 'research'," she drawled, eyelids heavy._

_This sparked the sage's interest, though before he could say anything, Tsunade's lips were on his and she was pinning him onto the floor, smirk wavering. Amused and aroused by her irresistible manner, Jiraiya lay on the floor, allowing the blond woman to straddle him as her breasts hung over him; simply too tempting with her nipple jutting out the way they were._

"_You have yourself a deal," Jiraiya managed, tone husky with desire._

_He lifted himself up, crashing into Tsunade and turning the tables on her, pinning her against the floor and quickly removing his shirt. This was a night he was going to enjoy._

_Running his fingers up her stomach, Jiraiya walked them up her buxom chest, making her twinge between his legs in a way that he would've liked to feel repeatedly for an eternity. He dipped his fingers into her cleavage, scissoring between them and making Tsunade shiver with eagerness, eyes glazed with a hungering yearning._

_Tsunade purred playfully. "Oh, Jiraiya!"_

_Tackling her lips with his own, Jiraiya pummeled himself into her, creating an erotic thrill that was like no other. He kissed her eagerly, obtaining a tingle that made shivers course throughout him to liven up every part of his body, particularly his length, which went rigid._

_Breathless, Tsunade placed her hands between his bare chest and hers, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage hard and loud enough for her to both feel and hear. She quivered with excitement as he kissed her fervidly, endlessly, his mouth moving across her face to nibble at her earlobe. She stole a gasp of air, inhaling sharply._

_The sensations were almost enough to drag her back to her senses._

"_You like that, eh?" Jiraiya chuckled. He moved his lips lower, hands reaching to tug open the front of her shirt. "But you'll like this even better, won't you?"_

_Unhesitant, Jiraiya opened the front of Tsunade's shirt to reveal her breasts bulging against her bra. He kissed each of them, hands straying to grasp her thighs in an attempt to make her groan, wanting her hot breath to lather his ears in moans; his attempt was successful. _

"_Jiraiya," Tsunade whined. "Don't take so long…do it…"_

_Resisting his own hormones, Jiraiya found it a tiresome task and while his hands were at her hips, drew her pants down far enough so that she could kick it off the rest of the way. She bucked her hips up, cramming them against his as she locked her ankles around his back, smirking at the way he breathed so shallowly, breaths slipping into pants._

_He was overwhelmed by all of her._

_Each of her movements, each of her noises, each of her licks, each of her hesitations, each of her lingering breaths; he could feel, hear, taste, see and smell her as if she were intoxicating him from within. She obliterated his senses until they were invalid, replaced by her entirety. Jiraya found his hands sneaking beneath her shirt to pull it over her head, his breath shallow against her hammering heart as he kissed her chest, making her writhe._

"_Damn it! Stop making me wait!" Tsunade held tighter to him._

"_Heh, you're so feisty," Jiraiya laughed weakly. "And I love that about you."_

_Before Tsunade could say another word, her bra unhitched from behind her and her breasts were falling free before Jiraiya's scrutinizing eyes, making her shudder from the inside out with unbearable apprehension. He stared hungrily at them for a minute, eyes raking over his newfound treasure; they were gorgeous._

"_So large," he huskily managed, "so soft," he ran a finger around one of them, making Tsunade's eyelids flutter, groaning with each of his words, "so…round…"_

"_Stop…teasing me…!" Tsunade squeezed her eyelids shut._

_Giving in to temptation, Jiraiya finally seized her breasts with one of his hands, kneading slowly at first, but then going faster and squeezing harder. Tsunade gasped, panting against his ear, her tongue brushing against his chest. The more he felt her, the harder he got; his pants ready to burst as she moaned his name loudly._

"_Jiraiya!"_

_Smirking weakly, Jiraiya replaced his caressing hand with his mouth, prodding at her tightening peak with his tongue. She squirmed, hot thrills flooding her veins as her entire body stiffened against his, waiting. He lathered her taut, pink nipple with his goading tongue, breathing on it afterwards to send chills riveting up and down her quivering spine._

"_Beautiful," Jiraiya breathed, causing Tsunade to shiver again. "Beautiful…"_

"_S-stop it!" Tsunade pinched her eyes shut. "Stop holding back!"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_I…I don't know! Something!"_

"_Like what?"_

_Tsunade's face was red. "I…just…suck on them or something…"_

_Amused by her flustered state, Jiraiya heeded her request, lips closing over her firm peak as he took it into his mouth and began suckling. Tsunade flinched against him, throwing her breasts against his face, urging him to suck harder; he did this, sucking harder to make her breast heave, nipple tightening. He switched breasts, continuing to suckle, Tsunade winded from her continuous moans and movements._

_But the thing she enjoyed about it the most was that she loved every moment of it._

_Enwrapped in a blissful eternity, Tsunade breathed against him as Jiraiya lowered his pants, eyes raking over her saturated panties. She waited for him to strip her down to her last article of clothing, yearning for him. Sweat poured down her forehead, mind secured in a slight fog as he positioned himself on top of her, her hands locking around his muscled forearm as he delicately lifted the top of her panties and dragged them down._

"_Jiraiya!" Tsunade gasped, eyes tearing open._

"_Shh," he smiled, kissing her lips as he began his thrusts slowly. "I'll be gentle."_

_Without another understandable word from Tsunade, Jiraiya began driving into her, forcing her to take in his entire length as her nether lips spread apart. He lifted and lowered himself, member throbbing with need as he went in and out repeatedly, Tsunade crying out his name, body cringing and lurching about with her spasms._

"_Jiraiya!"_

"_Unh…ohh…Tsunade…Tsunade…"_

"_Faster! Jiraiya! Faster! More!"_

"_Nnn…Tsunade…Hime…"_

_Shuddering and releasing within the blonde, cock going rigid and then limp, Jiraiya grasped her thighs firmly and slowly pulled himself out, perspiration dripping down his brow. When he turned to Tsunade, she was lying on her back, naked, eyes struggling to remain open. Looking at her and admiring her well-endowed figure, Jiraiya collapsed at her side, panting like a dog._

_Tsunade nestled herself beside him._

"_Jiraiya…Jiraiya…"_

_He could tell she was drifting off to sleep and took the given opportunity to drag her into his arms. Her sweet-scented hair was alluring and he wished to linger in that moment for an everlasting tranquility, however, if she woke up, sober and naked in his embrace the next morning, she would be convinced that he raped her and would more likely than not try to kill him. The thought made him slightly nervous, until he heard her whisper in a small voice:_

"_Just so you know, I'm sober."_

The memory came to a stop and Tsunade felt her body reeling with the wheels in the back of her mind. The last thing she had expected to do was reminisce about the 'good old days' with Jiraiya. The beer was brought and she immediately took a swig of it, intending to drown out all her sanity until those fragmented memories and incidents were wiped clean.

Jiraiya smirked. "I knew you remembered it."

Tsunade closed her eyes, still drinking. "I was confused, okay? And right now, I still am."

Putting his arms around Tsunade, Jiraiya was surprised when she didn't hesitate, and assuming that she was drunk, placed his lips on hers to steal a kiss, hands delving into the front of her shirt. She slung her arms around his neck, pushing out her chest so that he could fondle her ample breasts and play with her hardening nipples.

Jiraiya stopped after a moment. _What am I doing? Taking advantage of her when she's drunk._

He hesitated and Tsunade frowned, guessing what he was thinking before a smile crept over her smirking lips. "Just so you know, I'm sober."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Thank you for reading—I hope you enjoyed it! Next up is Sakura and Sasuke; I look forward to writing that one!

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	19. Love Sex Magic

Love, Sex, Magic

**Author Note: There is no way for me to say how sorry I am for never updating anymore…I know, I'm horrible…but! On the bright side, here is a Sakura and Sasuke one-shot that I promised my readers forever go! Um…no requests either please!**

**Enjoy, enjoy~!**

* * *

She wanted him.

It didn't matter how long she waited.

She obsessed over him.

It was almost as if she needed him.

She would have him.

Sitting at the place where Kakashi had given her, Naruto, and Sasuke, their first assignment with the bells, Sakura idly swung her legs back and forth, as she sat on one of the poles. All she could think about was the raven-haired Uchiha with his enigmatic onyx orbs, his composed voice devoid of weakness, his strong, gorgeous body; she shivered.

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" she muttered bitterly to herself.

Sighing listlessly, she drew her knees against her chest, staring up at the starlit sky hanging above her head. It was such a beautiful night; the weather was warm accompanied by a comfortable breeze; the scent of nocturnal flowers was in the air. How Sakura wished she had someone to love on a night like this.

_I'm so pathetic…I want Sasuke…just Sasuke…I don't care about anyone else!_

Propping her folded elbows atop her knees, Sakura exhaled begrudgingly and buried her pink head in her arms. Sasuke had returned to the village recently; he was caught on his way to Konohagakure to exact revenge on the elders by Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara, who had been visiting from Sunagakure to discuss some urgent business.

Sasuke was subdued and Naruto was able to talk to him.

Naruto was able to work everything out.

Naruto saved him.

Not Sakura.

The pink-haired Chunin wiped accumulating tears from her emerald; unable to feel anything but helpful. It was the same; the exact same. Even when they were Genin and Sasuke was with them, she was only a burden for him to bear. She was afraid that Sasuke might see how weak she really was and that would keep him from staying.

She didn't want him to leave.

_Now that I think about it…I haven't even spoken a word to Sasuke since he came back. _Sakura sniffled, drawing the back of her hand across her eyes again. _I've only seen him once…and even then, I couldn't gather the courage to speak to him…I'm so scared of him leaving…I let him leave once…it was all my fault…I couldn't stop him and…and…_

Sakura was sobbing, body racking with each silenced wail of despair.

What was she supposed to do in her position?

Confusion, torment, and raging lust sealed by Sasuke's absence plagued her, and she knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with Sasuke. Forever. That's how it always was, and, she knew, always would be. Who was she to defy her fate? To defy her feelings and wants? Despite her weaknesses, Sakura still had power and she knew she wasn't the same kunoichi she had been several years earlier.

She just had to find some way to show Sasuke that.

As Sakura slid off the pole, erasing the remainder of her tears, she heard a soft crunch behind her and flinched, immediately spinning around.

"What are you doing out here, Sakura?"

A gasp fled Sakura's lips; it was Sasuke.

Standing underneath the shade of the trees, arms crossed and gaze calm, Sasuke watched Sakura in absolute silence. His lengthened hair fluttered by his pale, well-sculpted face, his obsidian eyes caught the shadows of his bangs. When he took a step towards Sakura, coming closer, she could feel her heart doing little flips of elation.

Here he was, approaching her as if they were casual friends again.

Talking to her as if nothing horrible had ever transpired between them.

Lowering her gaze, voice trembling, Sakura quickly replied, "Oh, Sasuke, how nice to see you." It sounded like everything she was saying was forced. "W-welcome back to the village." She fastened her stare to her feet, face flushing; why was she just babbling like that? It made her look so stupid! Sakura clenched her fists, waiting for Sasuke to ridicule her.

To her utter surprise, however, he didn't.

Dithering on one leg as a casual breeze blew through, Sasuke murmured, "Thank you." Sakura looked up, a gasp catching in her throat. The Uchiha trapped her startled eyes with his, holding her captive as he stole another step, gait fixed and controlled; just like Sakura. "You know, Naruto convinced me to come back," Sakura winced inwardly, "but you didn't come."

Sakura forced herself to look away. "I didn't think there was any reason for me to go."

Sasuke was wearing a deep frown when she looked back at him, still coming forward. "Why?"

Sakura averted her eyes to the ground. "B-because I couldn't stop you the first time!"

Listening to the way the pink-haired kunoichi spoke, Sasuke could tell that she was becoming flustered, upset; he was more than aware of her feelings for him, but could not help but to wonder if she had maintained them while he was gone. Sasuke knew from the get-go that returning would be difficult; fitting back in, would be near impossible. But he thought that of all the people, Sakura would be happiest to see him again. Sasuke's fingers curled into a fist.

Why had he expected Sakura to welcome him with open arms?

Strolling calmly towards the agitated woman, Sasuke murmured, "You gave up on me, didn't you?" When Sakura glanced up this time, Sasuke was directly in front of her, his lips inches above her forehead as he spoke. She went to take a startled step back, but bumped into a tree, making her breath hitch as she stared into Sasuke's sad, longing eyes.

Sakura gulped, "S-Sasuke?"

He sighed heavily, breath drawn out as he placed his arms above her head, chest nearly touching hers. "Do you know why I _really_ came back? Why I _truly_ left in the first place?"

She shook her head vigorously, cheeks going through many shades of red.

Lowering one of his hands to thumb Sakura's cheek gently, Sasuke chuckled as he used to, making warmth spring up within Sakura, though the beginning fire was doused when Sasuke's reply brushed against her ears. "It was all because of _you_, Sakura. _You're_ the reason I left."

Petrified, Sakura didn't know what to say. Her immediate reaction would be to burst into tears, but Sasuke said that she was the reason why she came back too, didn't he? All right, so she was the reason why he left, but the reason why he came back; that was such an oxymoron! It didn't make any sense! She was so confused!

"Sasuke! I don't understand!" Sakura spluttered. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Sasuke continued caressing her cheek, "is that everything is complex."

Sakura shook her head, "I still don't understand!" Tears summoned by her bewilderment stung at her eyes, now making her feel utterly incomprehensive. When she felt the warm wetness tumbling down her cheeks and Sasuke leisurely wiping it away, she was more confused. Since when did he act so tenderly with her? So caringly?

Sasuke explained it all with one, perplexing sentence, "Sakura, I love you."

Opening her mouth to gasp, Sakura felt herself melting underneath Sasuke's gaze as he held her chin, guiding her lips to his. Sakura stood, frozen in place for a moment, cautious. Was this for real? She blinked, lips moving against her will harder into Sasuke's warm, inviting mouth. This was real. She could feel it.

Sasuke's tongue slid into her mouth, tangoing with her tongue as his hands dropped to her waist, pulling her forward against him. Sakura groaned as his tongue left her mouth, carefully sliding down her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin. Her arms wrapped sensually around his neck, chest thrusting against him as his legs slid past hers.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke located that sweet spot on her neck.

"S-Sasuke!" she stammered, breaths running from her lips.

"Shh…" he hushed her, one hand rising from her hip and tugging at the zipper on her shirt.

Her stomach jumped when the cool air rushed up her front, and Sakura was easily distracted by Sasuke's lips when he returned to kissing her passionately. Her tank top was cast aside, leaving her wearing her bra. Her lips clung desperately to Sasuke's as he pulled his own shirt off, Sakura making this very difficult, as she refused to remove her arms.

She had him, he was hers.

She would never let him go again.

"Take me," Sakura begged between kisses, pressing her stomach against Sasuke's. "_Please_."

Keeping his lips close against Sakura's moist mouth, he teased the entrance to her wet cavern with his tongue, licking at Sakura's lower lip and making her groan. He began fondling her concealed breasts, knuckles kneading at the interfering bra. Sakura would lunge her front towards him, pleading that he take it off, desperately throwing her body against him, only to be backed into the tree behind her again, crushing the air from her lungs.

She wanted him to love her; love her physically.

Craving more of Sakura with each tumultuous kiss, Sasuke reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, drawing the straps down around her arms, hands falling with it to her hips, where he tugged down her skirt and leggings in one fell swoop. Sakura jumped against him, breasts heaving into his chest and making Sasuke's skin tingle.

Sasuke groaned. "Ah, Sakura…you drive me crazy…"

Cupping one of her firm, soft breasts, he massaged it tenderly at first, growing rougher with each of her whispered moans. He began rubbing at her nipple with his fingers, making it harden, squeezing it to excite tense moans from Sakura. She tugged herself tighter against him, taking his other hand and guiding it to her opposite breast, wanting him to play with her and pleasure her. He fondled her roughly with his hands, kissing her ajar lips.

She squeaked when he pinched her nipple a little harder. Sasuke grinned. "You like that?"

Unable to nod, Sakura felt herself being swept into Sasuke's arms, her stomach flipping with her helpless body as she fell onto the grass beneath her, Sasuke caging her in his arms. She immediately felt his lips kissing hers, attacking her face and then moving back down her neck.

Throwing her arms behind herself, Sakura opened her body to Sasuke as she lay, submissive, on her back, legs closing as Sasuke straddled her. His tongue slipped past his lips, dampening Sakura's sensitive skin as he licked down her neck, nipping and kissing lower and lower until he reached her bosom, which rose and fell with each quickening heartbeat.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose between her breasts, the vibrations from his throat tantalizing as he spoke against her skin. "Sakura…you're so beautiful…"

Heart leaping, Sakura went rigid as Sasuke's tongue grazed her nipple, teasing it until her taut peak was erect. As soon as it was, Sasuke's mouth obscured her nipple, drawing it into his heated cavern and sucking hungrily. She gasped, squeaking and throwing her hips up and down against his, brushing against him and prodding at his bulging erection. He sucked harder and Sakura moaned with the tingling pleasures coursing through her veins.

"More!" Sakura cried with each of Sasuke's sucks as he switched breasts. "Harder!"

As he suckled the other, tongue swirling the little nipple in his mouth, Sasuke fondled its counterpart, fingers tweaking her other nipple, making Sakura arched her back. She groaned, pressing her breasts harder against him, erotic desires driving her over the edge. She wanted him to suck harder, wanted him to touch her everywhere; she wanted to feel his tongue trespassing on every tangible part of her.

"Don't stop!" Sakura pleaded, breathless. "I love you, Sasuke…I love you so much!"

Sasuke removed his hand from her breast, still licking at the other one and breathing on her nipple just for the sadistic pleasure of watching it perk up with Sakura's loudening moans of lascivious satisfaction. He pulled off his own pants, his rigid length visible beneath the thin layer of his navy blue boxers. Sakura wriggled beneath him as he continued teasing and playing with her nipple, unaware that he was only in his boxers.

The Uchiha played with her, keeping her oblivious; his lips went greedily back to hers, kissing and devouring her hungry mouth. Sakura locked lips with him, rubbing her breasts against his chest and making him groan for her, longing to be inside her womanhood, which he imagined to be tight seeing as how Sakura was already so small.

Sakura licked Sasuke's lips with her pink tongue. "Oh Sasuke…"

He cradled her against his chest and she suddenly stiffened, feeling his throbbing erection press precariously against her leg. She smirked, moving her leg up and down, making the heat pool in Sasuke's stomach, his muscles constricting and tightening.

Sasuke wanted to be inside of her so badly.

More than well-aware of what she was doing, Sakura slyly slid her hands beneath Sasuke, puzzling him, and she began pumping his member through the fabric between her hands. She listened to his sweet-sounding groans of ecstasy, then reaching up to the waist-band with careful, slender fingers, and pulling it down to reveal Sasuke's rigid dick.

Sakura swallowed hard, taken aback by its size; would that really fit in her?

The young Uchiha noticed her staring and simpered, though his smirk was broken as his mouth fell ajar when Sakura began stroking it fondly, making his length stiffen even more and enlarge. With delicate yet contradictorily powerful hands, Sakura turned the tables, knocking Sasuke onto his back in the grass with her straddling him. Her breasts hung over his chest, nipples red and erect, teasing, leaving Sasuke unable to resist tweaking them.

Sakura moaned. "S-Sasuke…I…ohh…"

She wanted to pleasure him this time, but when he was rolling her nipples between his fingers like that, it was impossible for her to focus on much else. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at her lengthy, thin body, so sweet and supple as he touched it and watched her rigidity increase until she was stiffer than his aching length. However, he stopped when she reached down with slightly shaking fingers to massage his penis, making that familiar heat whelm up within him.

Gaining the opportunity to strike, Sakura brought herself towards his dick, playing with his balls as she brought her mouth over his firm member. Sasuke gasped outwardly, as his length disappeared into Sakura's red mouth, her little suckling noises barely able to be heard over his growing groans and moans of ecstasy. Sakura slid her tongue around the sensitive head in her mouth, sucking harder and harder until she could feel it reacting. Sasuke was being driven over the edge, the heat ready to explode in his groin as he finally released his cum into Sakura's eager, awaiting mouth.

Sakura spluttered a little at the salty, bitter-tasting cum, drawing back with slight alarm.

Sasuke was panting, perspiration sliding down his forehead.

Sakura bent back down, licking off the leftover cum on the head, making it balk.

Drawing herself back up Sasuke's muscled body, Sakura dragged herself along him, starting with her breasts at his balls, and pulling her tightened nipples up his taut stomach. Sasuke could barely manage a smirk in retort to Sakura's seductive actions, the cool breeze flowing over him a helpful comfort. The kunoichi fervidly met his lips again, smothering him in adoration. Sasuke zealously returned her efforts, bringing his hands to her panties and tugging. A noticeable blush bloomed in Sakura's cheeks.

Sasuke kissed her roughly. "You know…I like what you just did…"

Sakura moaned, loving the feel of Sasuke's lips playing across her skin. "Nnn…Sasuke…"

Removing Sakura's damp panties and switching positions with her, pinning her shoulders on the ground, Sasuke inserted his fingers into her vagina, rubbing them exquisitely past her tepid folds. Sakura gasped, entire body lurching forward as Sasuke opened her folds, permitting his throbbing length entrance to her paradise. Sasuke was grinning.

"You ready, love?" he whispered, hovering over her, sweat dripping down his face.

Sakura's eyes widened, pink bangs sliding to mingle in with the rest of her hair.

"Y-yes," she whispered almost inaudibly, surrendering herself.

Nodding, Sasuke seized her rear, squeezing her ass tightly and holding her hips in place. Sakura readied herself, bracing for the first slam into her, eyes screwing shut. She gripped Sasuke's shoulders with quivering hands as the Uchiha began thrusting into her, erection lunging past her folds. Sakura gasped, lifting her back and throwing her head so that her hair fell over her shoulders, emeralds wide.

It hurt.

Pain erupted where Sasuke was slamming into her relentlessly, Sakura beginning to see dazzling stars play before her widening eyes. Agony streamed through her, laced with lust, and after a while the pain began to dim, transforming into ecstasy. Sasuke's length was rigid within her, their hips colliding as Sasuke finished with his final thrust.

Sakura felt him ejaculate within her, the rush of hot fluids making her blood boil. "_Sasuke_!"

"Mmm…oh…ohh…Gods…Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Nnn…ahhh…Sakura-chan…"

"H-harder Sasuke! Harder! Oh harder!"

"Mmm…nnn…"

Sasuke found his dick trapped within Sakura's tight, inescapable womanhood, catching him and holding him captive. Sasuke moved rhythmically against her, tweaking her nipple and releasing his hot, sticky cum into her again, making Sakura wriggle against him, shoving her breasts against him and moaning for more. Slowly, he began inching out of her, cum spraying across her stomach as he did so, sweat trickling down his forehead.

Sasuke collapsed beside Sakura, huffing and panting.

Sakura lay on her back, ragged breaths forcing her chest up and down.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sakura wheezed. "Y-y-you're…a-amazing…I…I…"

Embracing Sakura against his chest as they lay together in the grass, Sasuke silenced her with a gentle kiss on her lips, his tongue snaking out to tie hers into silence. When he pulled back just a little, hugging her tightly against himself, he murmured, "Sakura, I love you."

She blinked, lips immediately going for his. "Oh, Sasuke…I…I love you too…I…"

Placing a warm finger on her lips, Sasuke whispered, "I wasn't finished. Tell me, do you really understand why you're the reason I left and came back?" She shook her head honestly, snuggling closer, eyes still hazy with lust. Sasuke smiled gently, surprising her. "It's because I didn't want to drag you and Naruto into anything else."

Sakura frowned, head settling in the nook of his neck. "H-huh? I don't understand…"

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "I know…it's…complicated." Sakura tilted her head and he sighed. "During those Chunin exams, I put you in danger when we came across Orochimaru and you got pummeled in my stead…" he paused, Sakura wincing at the painful memory. When Sasuke spoke, his voice was a mere monotone, "…I was so _angry_…"

Sakura cuddled closer to him as Sasuke slowly began gathering their clothes, still explaining.

With a sigh, Sasuke then murmured, "And after that with Gaara…you nearly got _killed_ because I was too weak to defend myself…you sacrificed yourself for me." Sakura was silent, hand resting on Sasuke's chest. "Then I ran into Itachi and realized that if I kept you and Naruto close to me that you two would live in the threat of danger constantly. When I fought Naruto after that, you intervened on my behalf as well; I was always putting you in danger.

"I didn't want to bring you and Naruto to your deaths because of my vendetta."

Sakura gasped against him, now realizing why Sasuke had left; he did it for them. To _protect_ them. Tears jabbed at her eyes, stinging like the wounds inflicted upon her when Sasuke abandoned them all those years ago. Now here he was, back, his mission in life completed with Itachi's death. With her.

Sakura quietly replied, "But…you didn't have to do it on your own…"

Sasuke chuckled lowly, "Yes, but you were safer; and now, I'm strong enough to protect you."

Sakura looked up, heart beating fast, and met Sasuke's lips. Everything made sense now. She draped her arms around his neck as he stood with her in his arms. Everything was all right. They were finally together and all those questions she plagued herself with had been answered. It felt so unreal; like magic.

Love.

Sex.

Magic.

It all went together, making the strangest things happen.

Sakura accepted another kiss from Sasuke and they lay underneath the bed of stars together.

Together, forever.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
